A Rogue and An Artist
by keiliykuckoo
Summary: In a modern day retelling of Tangled, an artist befriends a wanted thief. Completed.
1. An Artist

Chapter 1 – An Artist

"_She's the girl that no one ever knows."_

The oak tree outside my bedroom window was always foreign to me. It didn't matter that I had grown along with it. When I was a young girl, it was a small sapling, but over the years it grew to tower over my loft room. It had grown beside me, from that seven foot sapling and the three foot little girl, to the nearly five story oak to the five foot, and one measly inch young lady.

It didn't matter how close we had grown together, it would always be foreign to me. I had even touched it, but still, it was somehow different. Everything outside the apartment was so incredibly different to me. Even my mother was different. Nothing felt like home, not even the apartment I shared with the woman. My mother, Emilyn Gothel, worked through the nights to afford a good living for me. Her little Rapunzel. She named me for the flowers outside of our complex, the rapunzel plants. She had lived here a long time, she told me, outside the island city of Corona. We lived in a small ghetto set aside for people with little to no income. Corona didn't want us to dirty the city, my mother told me.

I didn't think the Ghetto was dirty.

Even though the streets were filled with con men and filth, I saw the people who lived there, struggling so hard to make a living. I saw the children who played with makeshift balls in the alleyways. I saw the rapunzel plants that tried so hard to reach the sun. I even saw the beautiful oak grow beside me. Yet, no matter how beautiful the Ghetto really was, it didn't feel like home. I was comfortable there, that was for sure. I could get warm in my blankets, and I still felt safe despite the loud sirens that went off during the night.

But it wasn't home.

When I was younger, I asked my mother why it didn't feel like home. I remember her telling me how hard she worked for me, and how I never appreciated her. She slapped me, but I certainly deserved the slap. I deserved a lot of the slaps she gave to me. The older I grew, the more help my mother needed. I was her Rapunzel. No matter the lack of feeling at home, I would stay by her side forever if I had to. She was sick, and I seemed to be able to make her better, whether it was by singing, or by brewing a home remedy. I was good at that. So good that mother suggested I become her in house nurse.

I agreed.

At eighteen, I was still living in the loft above our apartment. My mother had the only closed off room. We shared the bathroom next to her room. It was a small apartment, but we each had a space. My mother's space was a dark lonely room with only a bed and a vanity, her closet completely empty. I didn't like going into her room, and I only ventured in there when she was really sick. Then, there was my room. She told me I could do whatever I wanted up there. One time, when I was a young girl, my teacher gave me paints. Since then, my walls have never been bare. Colors fill the room, bright pinks, yellows, and oranges. One wall, the one with the window, was decorated in Corona purple and gold, much to my mother's distain. I loved Corona's colors though, the happy purple, with the gold sun. However, in the center of the sun on my wall sat my window, letting in the sunlight through the beautiful oak tree. I loved my room.

Art is my passion, I loved to paint. Any pocket money that I had went to buying paints, canvases, and brushes. Many of my school projects involved me drawing or painting. I always got A's, and my high school art teacher sent my work into Corona University for me. I wasn't thinking about going to college, but I was accepted to the school, and that changed my mind. It wasn't because of my art that I was accepted, though, I'm not really good at painting, but my academics have been high since I started school.

Despite my acceptance, I still haven't told my mother. If I went to Corona, she wouldn't have anyone to take care of her, and she wouldn't be happy. I shivered at the thought of her finding out. I also didn't know if I could afford the high tuition prices, I had a scholarship, but Corona University is _the_ university. There are only two others that surround Corona, and they aren't as prestigious as Corona's. It was expensive.

The only way I could afford it was if I got a job. I wanted a job anyways. I always liked the idea of having more paints. Mother never gave me pocket money; I just saved anything I found on the ground. Maybe a job could pay for that as well as school.

"Mother," I ventured to ask her one afternoon after she woke up. She had already finished getting ready for her night job, all these years and I never knew what she did.

"Yes, Rapunzel." Her scratchy acknowledgement made my mouth dry.

"Could I- Could I get a job?" It sounded very pleading, and weak, but I needed the job. I still had a couple months until school actually started and tuition was due. I needed to earn the money, and fast, to pay for it.

"A job?" My mother sat back finally tuning into my presence. I had been cooking some lunch, and she had been hunched over the counter sitting on a barstool while looking through some magazine.

"Yes, I-," I paused, "I wanted to have some extra money." I mumbled while picking at a hole in my old ratty clothes.

"Don't mumble, Rapunzel, and head up. When you talk to someone, you look them in the eye." Ever the mother, she was determined to make me presentable even when at home.

"I was just saying," I stood straighter and spoke louder, "That I wanted some extra money, maybe to buy some new clothes, and help buy food."

I watched mother as she leaned back, itching her chin in thought, and then she looked at me. "Will you still be able to make my dinner?"

"And take care of you," I nodded and promised excited. "Nothing would change!" It wasn't a promise I could keep, I had already signed up for classes, but I made sure that I would be home whenever she would expect me to be."

"Well, if it interferes with anything," Mother started standing from her stool heading for the door, "then you'll quit."

"Yes, mother."

She left the apartment without another word, without agreeing, but forcing me to promise her things that I didn't want to. I sighed, it was step forward, but it wasn't enough. When university did start, I wouldn't be able to do everything. But I was determined to keep with it for as long as I could. I wanted to be an artist. I wanted to be everything.

* * *

><p>I started searching for jobs almost immediately. Most of the places in the Ghetto weren't hiring, but a few people took pity on me. A small bakery that provided most of the bread in town hired me. The woman working there had known me for years ever since I started shopping for mother. She always threw in fresh items for me, even though we could only afford her stale breads. When I walked in asking for a job, she hired me on the spot. Though, she said I would have to do something with my hair.<p>

I had long blonde hair; mother said I looked best with it long. It almost reached my toes, and was very heavy and thick. I had no idea where I got my looks from. Mother had a very sullen and sunken face, her eyes were always dark from lack of sleep, and her hair was raven black with curls. My hair was straighter than uncooked noodles, and brighter than the light of the sun. My eyes were a bright and happy green, a vast contrast to her dark brown ones.

Maybe I looked like my father, but I didn't know him.

The bakery only had limited hours for me, Jolie, the proprietor, could only offer me nine hours a day with minimum pay. So as I walked, trying to find another job, I began to fiddle with my golden hair thinking of ways to tie it up. Maybe a pony tail would work? Or maybe a bun? Since I wasn't thinking about where I was walking, I found myself standing in front of the last place on the longest cobblestone road in the Ghetto.

The Snuggly Duckling.

It was a pub, an unruly pub. Most of the sirens at night were headed for this place. During the day, it was dead with only a few midday drinkers in. At night, the place came alive with the people of the Ghetto. It was the oldest place here as well. It was so old, that a tree was growing through it and had nearly uprooted the place. I had never been in there because mother forbade it, but what would it hurt to venture in during the day. No one was there.

It was an odd name for a pub of its darker nature, but maybe at one point it was a bed and breakfast. There were old rooms in the back, but they were too run down to function properly as a hotel. As I pushed the old wood doors open, I was shocked at how ordinary it looked. Wooden tables set around, a small stage with a dusty piano, and opposite the stage was a large fire place. The bar was ahead of me with televisions, a luxury mother and I couldn't afford. There were a few men already nursing drinks, but I ventured forward towards the barkeep who was giving me an incredulous look.

"Are you lost?"

He was a very round gentleman who wore a grease stained and once white apron. He was so large, and rattled with scars and tattoos that I thought he had been a few bar fights. Though, he must have had to be to keep his bar in working order. I noticed one of his tattoos was a set of stag antlers.

"I was wondering if you had any job openings." I looked around the room, maybe the tree roots made the room tilt a little because I felt very dizzy.

"How old are you?" The man asked leaning forward on the bar. I wasn't surprised by the question; I must have looked much younger. The legal drinking age in Corona and its surroundings was eighteen, meaning I was able to drink and serve the drinks.

"I'm eighteen, I'm an adult." I promised him rummaging through my only purse for my identification given to me when I was a young girl. It wasn't a birth certificate; my mom said she had lost that. It was Corona identification cards you had to have to attend school. It had my name, Rapunzel Gothel, a current picture, and my date of birth, November 24th.

"Hmmm," The man scratched his sideburns, and I tucked my blonde hair behind my ear as he inspected my I.D. "You know the men are sometimes ungodly here right?"

"I can handle anything," I wasn't quite sure of that, but I would do anything to have money for Corona University.

The man seemed to be fighting with himself for a long time, weigh the pros and cons of an eighteen year old on the job. "If you're sure that you can handle it, I'll have you start an early shift, we can work up to prime hours. How's starting next Monday? I'll have you come in around two in the afternoon, is that okay?"

It would have to do, I would be waking up early to be at the bakery at four in the morning, and then work until noon there. It would afford me time to stay at home with mother and make her food. Then I could be at the Snuggly Duckling for some of the evening.

"Thank you so much." I practically squealed and headed for the door. It was weird walking on the leveled cobblestone when I left the place. It would certainly be difficult getting used to working on a slant. But I was determined to make enough money to attend Corona University.

* * *

><p>The first week of work at the bakery and Snuggly Duckling was hell. Mother had gotten sick, and I would leave work at inopportune times. Though, both of the proprietors went easy on me, they understood. When I was at the bakery I would be taking orders for customers, baking, and decorating. I had to work fast and keep my hair out of the way. I had taken to several different hairstyles: a long pony tail, but it often got in the way; a large bun, but it gave me a headache; different variations between the two, but nothing working; and finally, I settled on a comfortable braid. It kept my hair together, and stayed out of the way. It also was easy to maneuver, unlike the ponytail, but was still light and didn't give me a headache, unlike the bun.<p>

The braid also worked for the bar. Since I wasn't working with many of the terrible men, I didn't have to work about being flirted with too much, but there were a few of the touchy men. With the braid, I could sling it over my shoulder and not worry about it becoming a handle for them to grab onto. However, I spent more time cleaning the bar and restrooms than I spent talking to customers. I scrubbed down the bathroom stalls, and found that the women's bathroom was nearly always untouched, but the men's was a disaster. I hated masks, but became very familiar with them when working at the Snuggly.

A few weeks in, I became very familiar with working with people and customers. I was able to easily slip into conversation, and out when I had to. Tensions between my mother and I had slightly lifted, and I found the time to take care of her, and balance the work load. However, the coming semester was now looming. I had made more than enough to cover the tuition, but little to cover any supplies or books. I would have to give up one of my jobs and I already knew which one.

I had signed up for night classes so I could be home during the day, and be able to take care of mother. The bakery fit perfectly because after my late classes, I could head home, do any homework, and then head to work. I could come home, make mother some food, and take a nap before classes started again.

I'd hate to give up the Snuggly Duckling, my regulars were nice to me and afforded me decent tips. They also protected me against any strangers who tried to start something. However, it just didn't fit. On my last week, I decided to break the news to Antlers, the bartender and proprietor. We called him Antlers because of his stag tattoo, and because the wall behind the bar was decorated with different antlers of animals along with the televisions and alcoholic beverages.

"Ant," I began holding the pail of soapy water I used to scrub the tables down. It was a fairly quiet night, and only a few men huddled at the end of the bar near one of the televisions watching some sports event.

"Yes, Rapunzel?" He asked heading towards me. I set the pail down on one of the stools and adjusted one of the dresses I had made. I loved dresses, I couldn't stand wearing pants. It was weird, but I felt a lot freer in dresses. I had made a couple of summer dresses with my first few paychecks. Many of the shops in the Ghetto that sold dresses only sold run down things or things that weren't exactly modest. So I bought some fabric and an old sewing machine and made a couple of dresses. Now, I was wearing a blue dress with a red belt, white top, and white and blue slashed sleeves. It was quaint, or as my mother said, gaudy.

"I was just letting you know, that next week I start classes at Corona University," I mumbled the last part, not a lot of people around here like Corona, or its university. After all, Corona was the reason they were in the Ghetto. "I won't be able to keep working here."

Antlers wiped his hands on his apron and reached over to take my small pale hand in his large hairy one. "I'll sure miss you." He spoke softly to me. "You always made this place shine."

"I'm sure you could find someone else to clean up, I can't be the only one who knows how to use a washrag."

Letting out a low chuckle, Antlers nodded, "I didn't mean that, but I will certainly miss the new cleanliness around here. I've never seen this bar so clean before you." He paused, "I meant your attitude. You're always so happy."

I smiled at his compliment, "Thanks."

"Go and have fun, but be sure to visit occasionally." Antlers never judged, but maybe that came with being a bartender, they always had to listen. He was always open listening to me whenever I expressed upset at seeing new piles of gross in the bathroom. He was always the first one to laugh at my jokes, and always offered a smile. He was always so helpful, too.

I was going to miss him.

With assurance that I was going to visit, I left the bar in a week. I was going to be starting at Corona University. I felt like I was officially an adult. I felt like I was finally free.


	2. A Frying Pan

Chapter 2 – A Frying Pan

_"Works a double just to buy her clothes."_

I was busier than ever. The weekend before the semester started, I took the days off from work to visit the campus. They were having tours, and giving out the schedules, and all sorts of things. The university was busy with people running around everywhere. I paid my tuition, and found out that my scholarship paid for more than I thought, so I came out with some spare change to afford a book for my English class. However, my Art History and my Mathematics books would have to wait. I also needed to scrounge enough money up for some canvases for my Introduction to Painting class.

Finding my way around the campus was easy, buildings were clearly marked and stations were set up to help students. Luckily Corona University was near the bridge, so it wasn't such a long walk to or from school. It was just up one of the hills. Two days before classes started, I took my time walking back to the Ghetto. There was some time before mother would wake up and expect lunch, so I strolled over the old bridge. A few cars were leaving Corona, but it seemed that the majority of cars passing on the bridge were headed for the city. Since it was the only major city around, cars often filed into it for work, school, or if you wanted to shop somewhere that wasn't sketchy. The only other places around it were a few suburban neighborhoods, a few ghettos like mine, and different odd villages. Beyond that, my knowledge was limited to knowing a few major cities that were nowhere close to Corona.

I loved watching the water as I walked along the bridge. Leaning forward on the stone half wall of the bridge, I watched the sail boats glide across the water. A few people were taking out cell phones or cameras to take pictures of the scenery, but I just watched, remembering how they looked, how the sun hit the water, every detail about the water and the sky. It was something I wanted to paint. It was something I was _going_ to paint when I got home. I didn't need a state of the art camera, or a high tech cellular phone. I didn't care about things like that. Memorization was my gift, and I memorized the details knowing I could paint them later.

I continued the long walk home, and found myself sighing as I put my key into the apartment's main door. I picked up the mail for my mother, but it was nothing except for a few bills and advertisements. Mother never got letters.

I took the two flights to the third story and entered our apartment. By the dim look of everything, mother was still asleep in her room. I opened the blinds above the sink and then let some fresh air in as well. I began to prepare a rich lunch for my mother of tomato soup and grilled cheese. When she did crawl out from her room, she was chipper than usual and looked like she had already finished getting ready for her day.

"Good afternoon, mother." I smiled at her as I flipped the grilled cheese.

"Good afternoon, Rapunzel." My mother returned looking at a few stacks of paper on the counter. I never cleaned the counter that we ate at. I used to try when I was younger, but it was the place where mother stored most of her important information, and when she lost something that was important, I was in trouble. I never cleaned despite how badly it bugged me. She kept everything in such disarray and if I even touched it, she would punish me. I deserved it.

I served the lunch to her, waiting to eat mine until she was completely finished and on her way out to work. She and I spent less and less time together the more I grew up. But if I tried to leave, I know she wouldn't survive. She needed me.

When she was gone and I had finally eaten, I went upstairs to my loft room. My room was very tidy. Everything had a place, and nothing was on the floor that wasn't supposed to be. My bed was against the window so I could comfortably look out, my bookcase beside it, but the books on it were sparse. I only had a few that I had received from school.

I didn't steal, I don't condone stealing. My teachers had actually given me books over the years, and even though I outgrew them, I kept them. I kept everything from my childhood. I didn't have a lot, and they were my memories. They were mine. I put my new English book on the shelf towards the top. I put it right next to a small painting I had done a couple of weeks ago. Then, I got out one of my larger canvas pieces and began painting the boats on the water. Happiness filled me as I did this. I loved painting. I don't think anything could replace that love.

* * *

><p>Something did end up replacing that love, but it wasn't something that <em>I<em> loved. Night classes were hell, and I found that most of my time was spent at school. I couldn't afford much sleep in between classes and work. Mother was getting ill again, and sometimes I just wanted to yell at her, I knew she was doing this because I was so busy. However, I also knew that she didn't deserve that.

My English class was the hardest. Despite having a book, I was struggling in that class because I had to spend so much time at the library. I wasn't prepared. I didn't have a computer, and had no knowledge of how to use one. The English teacher only accepted typed essays, but had been lenient in the first two weeks after I explained my circumstances. After that, it was typed essays or nothing. So I learned to type, but Corona University had computer restrictions, and students could only use the school computers for an hour before they had to allow another student to get on.

After I got the books for my other classes, I started saving for a laptop. They were expensive. I had taken a break from typing one day, and gone to the electronic store in Corona hoping to purchase one. They were nearly three thousand crowns for a small laptop that did only the basic things. I only got paid five crowns an hour. After being taxed on paychecks, and only getting paid every other week, I knew that I would never get the money.

Another day in my English class had started, and I had taken a seat two rows from the front staring at the old chalkboard. The teacher hadn't arrived yet. I still wasn't used to how classes worked. Teachers didn't have set classrooms, only offices and they didn't spend individual time. They lectured, and then sent you on your way. Maybe I would figure it out. Maybe.

"Good evening class," The old lady began after setting her brief case, and the teachers' manual version of our textbook, on the front desk. She opened the English book to a page, and began lecturing. It was hard to pay attention. Exhaustion rippled through my body, and my mind was still brimming from the mathematics class I had just come from. I learned that I wasn't very good at mathematics. I hadn't had too many problems with the course in high school, but college math was different, and the teachers were less sympathetic. I barely listened in English because of my exhaustion, and class ended an hour and a half later. Relief hit me when the realization came that it was my last class for the day.

As I hurried out of the classroom, I made a beeline towards the stairs. I couldn't wait to get home. I felt completely fatigued and I didn't want to be at the university for any longer. Many of the students elected for the elevator at this time of night. The stairwells were dimly lit and kind of scary looking, but I didn't mind the exercise. Elevators made me feel claustrophobic.

Lightly running down the steps, I knew I shouldn't hurry so much. I could feel the weight in my feet from exhaustion, but I didn't listen to my body's warnings. My foot caught on the last stair before the second story landing. I tripped, dropping the books in my arms and fell into a wall. My hands braced in front me, and took most of the damage. I let out a small yelp. I must have looked ridiculous, but no one took much notice.

Except for him.

"Are you okay?" A voice came from above the stairs. I was crouching picking up my books and supplies that had been strewn all over the floor. I saw his feet as he jumped to the landing from three stairs up.

"I'm fine, just tripped over myself."

"I saw that," He said with a slight chuckle in the back of his throat. I wasn't quite sure if he was laughing at my clumsiness, or he was just one of those people who thought awkward people were adorable.

"I'm Max, by the way. We have English together."

Putting on a smile as he handed me a few of my notebooks, I spoke, "Thanks, I'm Rapunzel." I took my things, stood up, and smoothed out my pink skirt. I finally got a good look at his face. He had a very crooked nose, and a suspicious smile. His hair was nearly white, and his eyes were a dark brown. His clothes were very high class, I could tell by the new clean shoes, the white skinny jeans, and the gray blazer he wore. He would get beat up in the Ghetto.

"What are you studying?" I ask attempting to be nice.

It didn't take him a millisecond to answer, "Criminal justice." He paused before pointing to my notebooks, "I saw some art on the covers. Are you an art major?"

Nodding my head shyly, I looked down at the doodled cover of the notebook on the top of my stack of books. I felt kind of shy about my artwork and quickly covered it up with a textbook. I hadn't invested in a backpack, but if I kept going on this gawky streak, I would need one.

"Do you live on campus?" Max asked me, but I wasn't quite comfortable with the question. It wasn't the inquiry about where I lived that made me uncomfortable; but rather, it was the answer that made me uncomfortable. What would a Corona kid think of a Ghetto girl? I wasn't really proud to live in such a rowdy place. It was supposed to be home, though.

"No, I live outside of Corona."

"Outside of Corona?" The way he said it made me feel bad. It was like I had said something in a foreign language. Many of the people who lived in Corona didn't know about the towns and villages outside of it, those who were struggling for life, or those who were being punished. They only knew about recreational places or national parks or anything that Corona had commercially branded.

To avoid answering anymore questions, I turned the question around on him, "Do you live on campus?"

"Yeah, I live in the dorms on the south side. Are you headed for the Skyway?" He returned to the subject of me not living on campus.

"Yes, I am."

"Alright, I'll walk you there."

The Skyway was the bridge between Corona City and the mainland. It was the only bridge to Corona, and could, occasionally, be flooded with traffic, but it was rare. Max was telling me about his family as we walked down University Hill to the Skyway. I didn't mind him talking because I knew that I didn't have a large contribution to the conversation. I was used to listening in all my jobs, and I was more comfortable with that. Max told me that his father was one of the Captains of Corona. They were the men in charge of the police force; they had many in Corona because of its large size. Captains had to deal with a lot of problems in the Outskirts, and especially in the Ghetto.

Other than his father and mother, Max also had a younger brother named Conli who wanted to be a policeman. Max, however, wanted to be a lawyer. He said he wanted to help people, but he didn't sound like he knew much of the people who lived in the Outskirts who were the people that needed the most help.

"So what's your family like?" Max asked keeping conversation up.

"I live with my mother. I don't have any siblings or anything." I answered with a shrug as I saw the bridge in the distance.

"Oh, really? What's that like?"

"Quiet." I paused adjusting my books.

"Do you want me to carry a few of those for you?" He inquired, offering his arms.

Nodding, I passed a few over. "Thanks, I think I'll be investing in a backpack." We both chuckled, and I could feel my cheeks heat when I thought of my trip down the stairs. "My mother doesn't spend a lot of time at home." I confessed, "Well, neither do I, but we both are kept quite busy."

"Are you taking a full load of classes?"

"Yeah, and I work at this bakery near my house."

"You work too? I'm taking a full load, and I don't have a lot of time after all my homework."

"Well, you're also a Criminal Justice major."

"Yeah, but we have the same class. Those papers are the worst." He was right, the English papers sucked a lot of time out of my day, but he was probably getting more sleep than me. I may not have had a lot of free time, but he could have more if he slept less. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a laptop as well.

I shrugged, "Yeah, but I find time somehow."

We reached the bridge in no time. Leaving an awkward pause as we stopped at the pedestrian pass for it, I turned to him. I was no expert at saying goodbye. It was the first time I had really talked with someone, and I liked Max. He was a nice guy.

"I'll see you in English class Wednesday, right?" I offered.

"Yeah, of course." I thought he might walk away leaving me to walk home, but he shoved his hands in his gray denim jeans. "Are you okay to walk home? It's dark." He looked up at the sky. The stars were bright today; they gleamed, even through the light pollution running off the city's buildings. The Skyway had dim lights leaving the stars to dance on the river surrounding Corona. The ones highest in the sky were the hardest to see, but they were still dimly shining.

"I've done this a thousand times. I'll be fine, Max." I smiled at him reaching a hand out to his shoulder. "Have a good night, okay?"

He looked at me before brushing his white hair out of his face. "Yeah, have a good night." He passed my books back into my arms and then adjusted his backpack. Knowing that he might not leave until I took the first steps away, I started to walk back only looking over my shoulder once to wave. He waved back, but stayed standing on the edge of Corona.

I walked back to my house with a slight bounce in my step. I passed by a closed retail store on the Outskirts. I would have to remember to buy a backpack on the way back tomorrow. I could dip a little into my savings for something that I really needed. As I entered the Ghetto, I could hear the raucous noises coming from the road that lead to the Snuggly Duckling. I had to remember as well to visit Antlers soon and update him. I hadn't seen him in some time since starting school.

I headed towards The Tower apartments where I lived adjusting my books several times as I finally had woken up to the pain they caused from holding them. Not only did my arms hurt from them cutting into my skin, but my hands were burning from the tumble into the wall. I managed to get my key from my purse while juggling the books on my left arm. Opening the main door, I heard the yelling couple on the second floor as I start up the stairs. They were always yelling when I come home from classes. I couldn't imagine how they can be so angry with each other. I heard glass break as I started up the second flight of stairs, and stopped for a moment. I wanted to go help them, but I knew better. It probably wasn't safe to get into other people's business, especially when the people were angry. I looked down the hall towards their apartment, but after hesitating, I continued on to the last story of the building. I walked down the hall towards our apartment and put my key in. Pushing the door open with my shoulder, I entered a dark house. Everything was in the order I left it in.

I put books down on the table next to the door, then, rested my keys on top of them, before I underwent the process of locking the door. I flicked on the light switch illuminating the small apartment space. My first order of business was to lug my books back to my room. I climbed the metal stairs into the space and placed them neatly on my bookshelf. I had a lot of homework to start, but I needed to eat.

I was exhausted as I cooked myself a late dinner. I had homework and then work early in the morning. My body felt ragged as I moved around the small kitchen. I didn't know how I had kept it up for so long without feeling this exhausted. I wished that I didn't have to go to work, but I needed the money. I needed a backpack.

* * *

><p>I entered the bakery through the back alley way in the early morning. I only took my keys to the bakery with me since there was no need to take my whole purse with me. I locked the back door behind me. It looked like Jolie, the proprietor and baker, wasn't in yet. I normally came in before her to do a quick clean of everything. Then when she would come in, I would help her with the first few batches until things needed to be decorated, or coffee needed to be brewed and the area set up. I put on my apron and made sure I didn't have a singular hair out of place in my braid before I started scrubbing down the counters, and then moved onto dirty dishes that were left to soak overnight to soak. The whole place was generally very clean. There were only a few chores that were left in the morning.<p>

I was mopping the floor when I heard a crash in the alley. It must be Jolie. I wouldn't have been surprised if she tripped on one of the roots from the tree that was growing back there. It was dark in back, no flood lights had been installed, and there were a lot of hazards. I shook my head and continued going. It was then that I realized I had not heard another sound. No jangling of keys in the door, no creak of the door as it opened. My fingers went for the first heavy thing that I could grab.

A frying pan.

It was a twelve inch frying pan, and I know that I could hit someone and do some amount of damage. I didn't even know why I was so worked up about it. No one had even entered the store. For all I knew it could be cat or a raccoon knocking over the trash cans back there looking for a midnight snack, or a drunk finding his way through the alley. But something told me that it was danger. I slowly moved into the shadows, near the pantry where we kept all the dry goods, and hid waiting.

A minute passed.

Perhaps I was being stupid. Hearing things, or just assuming the worse. I looked towards the clock over the stove. It was nearly four, and Jolie hadn't come in yet. That was worrying me. Where was Jolie?

I heard another crash, but this time it was closer to the door in the back. I jumped slightly at it. I wasn't crazy. It was no raccoon, cat, or drunk in the back alley. It was someone else. Some type of danger that was close to entering bakery. I tried to keep quiet, but my adrenaline was rushing. My breath was somewhat heavy for just sitting in between two shelves of flour. I couldn't see anyone, but I kept still and tried to silence my heavy breaths by clamping my mouth shut.

I heard the door open, and someone enter. I didn't move or make any noises. I just listened. The feet were heavy on the metal grate. The weight suggested male, definitely. Jolie's husband never came in, and I didn't know any other males. Who was in the store? I kept quiet hoping they would find nothing that interested them. I hoped that they would just leave.

They didn't.

"Dang it's bright in here." It was a male voice, young and smooth. I imagined him rubbing his eyes, unsuspecting of a small blonde girl hiding with a frying pan as her only weapon. I waited, hearing his footsteps as he clanked around the metal floors and tiled floors. He was getting closer to me. Then, I saw him pass by, not seeing me in the shadows. He was looking through a bag. It wasn't mine, so it must have been someone else's. Someone's that he had stolen.

When he passed my view, I knew it was my chance to catch him by surprise. Without a word, a breath, or any sort of noise. I came around the shelving and wham! I swung the frying pan with all my might and it landed against something solid.

His head.


	3. A Rogue

Chapter 3 – A Rogue

"_And I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello"_

His body fell forward comically, but the moment I saw him laying on the ground I panicked. The harsh clanging noise of the frying pan hitting him replayed in my head over and over again. I cringed remembering the noise. Then I moved to the side of his body more towards his face. I wanted to see my attacker more clearly. I placed the frying pan to my side, and first looked at the bump on the back of his head. It was large, and probably hurt. Glancing at my frying pan, I noticed the dent in the metal. My frying pan must have knocked him out. I had hit him hard.

Biting my lip, I turned over his body with difficulty. Guilt started flooding into my head. He wasn't even threatening. He might have been trespassing, but he hadn't done anything menacing. I was just scared. I looked at his face, his eyes closed almost in pain, and his mouth had shut too. He looked like he was asleep.

He looked handsome.

His face was much different than Max's, the boy I had met earlier in the evening. This rogue had a very straight nose and straight eyebrows. A goatee graced his square jaw. His hair was a dark brown and was covering one of his eyes. I moved it out of the way to get a better look at him. He was indeed handsome. Guilt entered my heart making me feel sick to my stomach.

As I looked down the rest of his body, I noticed the bag he had been holding slung around one of his wrists. I removed it and stood with frying pan in hand. Now that I got a good look at it, it wasn't a bag but a brown satchel that looked like it had been ripped to pieces. It must have been his, but why would he break into a bakery and stare at the satchel? I placed it on one of the counters and opened it.

I really shouldn't have done it, but I did. Inside was the most beautiful necklace, more beautiful than anything I had ever seen. Along with the necklace was some other jewelry and money. He was a thief, probably coming to rob the bakery.

I nearly touched the contents to see if there was anything else in there, but I heard a groan come from his mouth. I had to act fast. He was coming to, and Jolie was coming to the bakery soon. I didn't want her to catch him. Thieves in the Ghetto were generally frowned upon. It was like you were stealing from family. No one would hesitate to turn you in.

I took the satchel into the space Jolie used for storage. Back there were mostly old file boxes filled with tax information, there was a safe with extra cash, and old lost and found items. Some other odds and ends things easily hid the satchel on one of the shelves. He would never find it, and neither would Jolie.

I exited the room and saw that he was slowly getting up from the floor. I held the frying pan out in front of me ready to strike in case he tried anything.

"Don't move." I called from the shadows of the shelves. I could see him, but I knew because of the bright overhang lights he wouldn't be able to see me.

He was rubbing his head, squinting into the darkness, "Who's there?"

"Who are you?" I retorted. He shouldn't be asking any questions; after all I had just hit him over the head once.

"What?"

"Who. Are. You." I repeated slower and dared to step out of the shadows slightly as I held out the frying pan. He looked at me. His eyes widening and his mouth dropped open.

"Well…" He breathed out. He blinked twice, shook his head then put the goofiest smile on his face. "Hi, how ya doin'?" He must have thought he was attractive with the smile, but I just raised my eyebrow.

"The names Flynn Rider."

I stared at him, silence had fallen between us. I wasn't sure how to react to his goofy smile or proclamation of who he was.

"What are you doing here?" I tried, stuttering through some of the words.

"Listen," He attempted, "I wasn't trying to rob the place so you can put down your… frying pan? Wait was that really what I got hit with?" He rubbed the back of his head and then looked at his hand. "Ouch."

"What do you want?" I pushed forward frying pan pointed towards him.

"Nothing, I don't want anything. I was just-," I didn't relent, the frying pan didn't budge. He backed up into the counter with his hands out. "Look, I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the smolder." He ducked his head, and I held up the frying pan ready to strike against an attack, but instead he raised his head with his lips puckered in a ridiculous look. His eyebrows were angled, his eyes widened, I thought he was trying to give me a puppy look, but it just looked… weird.

"What are you doing?" I asked scrunching my nose.

"This is kind of an off day for me, this doesn't normally happen." He said breaking the look. Then, rubbing his chin, he replied, "I think you broke my smolder."

"Oh, shut up," I attempted to say strongly, but my stutter broke through. "Will you just tell me why you're here?"

"I was hiding."

"Hiding?"

"I was hiding from some guards trying to protect my-, oh no, oh no this is bad. Where is my satchel?" He began to search his person for it. I looked at his khaki pants and his brown boots. He looked a little homeless.

"I've hidden it." I said. He looked up at me. Something flashed across his face, "Where you will never find it." I added in attempt to keep myself alive, uninjured. "I know this bakery by heart, and not even the owner will find. You will never find it even if you ripped this place apart."

"I-," He stammered then looked away. In a low voice he asked, "What will it take to get it back?"

I wasn't counting on that. Really, I didn't know what to do. I wanted him to leave, but I knew he wouldn't. Not without his satchel. I still had to finish cleaning the bakery, and I couldn't leave until my shift was over. I had to stall him somehow.

"Go sit in the front of the store, I'll make you some coffee." I ordered. The man gave me a questioning look, but I kept a hard look on my face with the frying pan out. After a few seconds of hesitation, he gave up with a sigh and headed for the front of the store. I watched him making sure he took a seat. I started the coffee trying to think of some plan. I didn't want to give him the satchel back. I knew that he would keep thieving, and I didn't want him to get in trouble. I felt bad for the guy. He obviously wasn't from around here. He didn't know the rules.

As I turned on the machine, I heard the door open and cringed slightly. I didn't like lying to Jolie, but I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. I went to the back wringing my hands.

"Morning, Rapunzel." Jolie greeted with a smile. I took Jolie's coat and hung it on the rack. Jolie's family had owned the bakery for a long time, long before the Ghetto became a designated spot for the poor.

"Morning," I smiled, and hesitated slightly, "Um, Jolie?"

She was heading towards the fridges in the back, paying little attention to my timid nature, "Oh, Rapunzel, I'm sorry I'm late. I should have been here earlier; we're going to be late getting most of the pastries out. I don't think customers will mind much, Tuesday morning is one of our more relaxing days." She was rambling, and I wasn't sure how to stop her.

"Jolie-." I tried again, but Jolie was now in full baking mode. Her magical fingers started working on the dough that had been set aside for today. After that, she began mixing more dough in her industrial kitchen. When she was in this mood, it was hard to get her attention. But, I knew what I had to.

"Jolie before you start, I need to talk to you." I tried to sound as though I was in trouble. That usually brought the mother of four out of her trance. Jolie had four daughters. She cared about them more than anything.

"Are you alright, Rapunzel?" The concern in her voice made me feel a little ashamed, and timid. I wasn't used to concern.

"Well, you see," This is where I had to lie to her. I wasn't sure where to start. I couldn't say that the man was a thief, a rogue. She would call the police immediately. So, I lied, "A homeless man was out front," It was so simple. Nothing would ever ruin this lie. I continued, "I brought him in because he looked cold, and I gave him some coffee." I ducked my head, attempting to look as sad and innocent as possible, "I'm sorry, Jolie."

"Oh, Rapunzel. Always the caring type. Don't worry about it. The first cup of coffee is free." She looked like she was going to go back to her daily grind, but she turned back to me. Her finger poised, "No more strays, though, alright?"

"I won't bring in another, I promise." I offered her, but she was shaking her head.

"Help me get started on this bread. We can worry about homeless boy later."

Jolie and I had to work fast. The littlest one of hers was sick. So dreadfully sick that Jolie considered closing up shop today. It also put her search for a new baker into full gear. With four children, and a husband who worked in Corona, Jolie couldn't afford to spend much time at the bakery. Her husband could take the children to a private school in Corona in the mornings, but Jolie had to pick them up. If one was sick, Jolie normally had to close the bakery or bake less. Today looked like a bake less day.

The shop closed very early. Her youngest, the sick one, called in desperately needing her mother, and I ran out of things to sell. After sending the last customer out, I had completely forgotten about the thief, Flynn, who was still sitting at the table by the window I had forced him to sit at. He was now hunched over, his head hiding in his folded arms. I left him there while I cleaned up. It was ten in the morning, hours before I would need to be home to make food for mother. After cleaning, I put on my coat and wandered over to the man. Now it was time to solve some problems.

"Flynn," I poked his arm with my index finger. He just shifted, he didn't wake up. I prodded again, "Flynn." This time, he groaned, but still didn't move. Fed up, I stuck my finger into my mouth, sucked on it for a moment before sticking the wet digit into his ear. He jumped and screeched.

"What the hell!" A shout and he was up. I felt a little fear, but I remembered he wouldn't hurt me because I knew where his satchel was.

"You wouldn't wake up." I said with a shrug. "Come on, I'm closing up." I motioned towards the back door and began heading there.

I reached the counter when I felt a hand close around my upper arm. "No, no, no, no." He demanded while forcing me to turn around. I found myself staring into his nearly square eyes.

"What?"

"You promised me a satchel."

"I'm not giving it back," I struggled out of his grip.

He gave an angry groan and stepped in front of me between the wall and the counter. It was the path that led to the back door. I folded my arms as he blocked the way. "You said you would give it back if I sat and drank coffee, I did that. I've been here for hours."

"I never told you what it would take, I just instructed you what to do while you wait for me to tell you."

He leaned forward, obviously angry. His face was inches apart from mine. "Then tell me, Rapunzel."

How did he know my first name? I eyed him suspiciously. I had never told him. It dawned on me. He must have heard Jolie say it, or one of our regulars. He might have heard me tell Jolie about him. I shifted my eyes away from him, but knew that his face was still there, staring at me.

"Why did you lie to your boss? You could have turned me in. What's your deal?"

I paused, I knew it was a sign of weakness, but it was hard to gather my thoughts when he stood so close. I was intimidated by him, and I hated that it showed. "Here is my deal," I began still thrumming together a plan. "You help me find a baker, and I give you your satchel back." It was quick, and just a random thought, but it would do, for now. I was really planning on helping him quit stealing. It sounded weird, helping him, but I hated seeing people destroy themselves. At the Snuggly Duckling, I tried to help as many of the thugs as I could. Some of them were big softies, and maybe Flynn would be one too.

Flynn sighed, "Fine, I'll help you, but we have to shake on it."

"I promise that I will give you your satchel back." I held out my hand, he took it. I pulled him forward slightly, "And when I promise something, I never ever break that promise." He looked a little skeptical, so I added, "Ever."

"Alright, alright." He gave in, and stepped aside. Smug, I walked past him grabbing my keys from a small hook and turning off all the lights. I opened the door letting Flynn out first then following to lock it. When I finished the few locks, I turned back to see Flynn looking around with his hands shoved in his pockets. I saw where he had tripped over the trash cans the other night, with the small tree root sticking up. It was a hazard, but it wouldn't be fixed unless someone decided to do it themselves. Corona's utility people didn't come out to the Ghetto unless a problem really struck up a fire.

"So where are we going?" Flynn asked as I set the trash cans back up.

"My apartment."

"Your apartment?" He paused before laughing, "Look, Blondie." He gave me a nickname referring to my thick mass of hair which I touched out of recognition, "Don't you think things are moving a little fast. I just broke into your business, and I get why that might be a turn on-."

"Let's set some things straight, _Flynn Rider_." I began, "You're helping me for your satchel back. That's it. No funny business, nothing. Got it? Now, if that bothers you, you can leave."

"I'm not leaving without my satchel."

"Then, I guess you're following me home." With my head held high, I took off towards The Towers. I could hear his shuffling feet as he followed me. He followed me into the building, up the stairs, and right into my apartment. It was weird to have someone there other than mother. A sudden feeling of being ashamed came upon me. Ashamed of the dirty counters that my mother insisted were kept the same, and ashamed by the dirty dishes I had left on my way to the bakery.

"Well," I breathed in the nearly dark apartment, "keep quiet and follow me to the loft." I knew it was the only place I could keep him in case mother woke up early, which was unlikely.

"Why are you whispering?" He returned, but I held my finger up to my lips and headed up the stairs with my other hands fingers encircled around his wrist. I led him up the stairs and forced him to sit on the bed. He raised an eyebrow at me, but I shook my finger and went to my desk. I pulled out my purse from under it and packed some things. I looked over at Flynn who was looking around my room, the paintings. I could tell that the paintings were his focus. They were the things that populated the room most.

I knew that I didn't have a lot of time before mother would wake up, but I had some. I quickly changed my work clothes in the bathroom, leaving him in my bedroom unattended. I hoped that he wouldn't touch anything or leave. There wasn't anything of value, but I couldn't help but feel a little concerned for the paintings I had. I loved them all.

When I exited the bathroom, I was wearing a purple dress that I had made myself and let my hair down from the constrictive braid.

"Are you ready?" I whispered after I had climbed the stairs again. I threw my shoulder bag over my head. Flynn was now standing looking at each painting on my bookshelf. When I had spoke, he looked at me almost alarmed, like he had been caught doing something bad. He quickly adjusted the look on his face to smug again. I smirked, and then let him out of the apartment, locking the door behind me. We headed back out of the apartment building and into the small town square of the Ghetto. By the cobblestone and the old buildings, the Ghetto looked like it had once been an enchanting place of romance, but with the dirt, broken areas, and weeds coming up, everything looked run down.

No one sat in the square, and the area seemed quiet. I tried to think of what to do, and looked to Flynn for help.

"What?" He asked flatly.

I chewed my cheek and shook my head. Maybe I should worry about this later, finding a baker seemed like a difficult task, especially to find one in one afternoon. I still had to get my backpack in the short time I had.

"Come on," I urged Flynn to follow me. I headed for the retail shop closer to the Skyway. It was a chain store, only established because it was cheap. Everyone shopped there because they had everything, and most of the items were steals. People around the Ghetto liked it.

"What are we doing here?" Flynn asked as we entered the store. His hands were shoved in his pockets, and by the look of it, he was having trouble keeping them there.

"Are you okay?" I asked him staring at his fisted pockets.

"I'm fine, can you just answer the question."

"I need a backpack for school."

"School, how old are you?"

"Eighteen." I answered heading towards a supply section of the store. I looked at the meager supply of backpacks. Most of them looked small, or like they were for children. I finally found a bright orange color that matched my style.

"I have too many books to take to university." I murmured, "I dropped them all last night, and I don't like carrying them." I noticed his hands were out of his pocket and fidgeting with a pack of pencils. "What are you doing?"

"What-," He looked at the pack of pencils and put them back. "Nothing, I'm just looking at them."

"Is stealing like a compulsion or something?"

"It's nothing. Who says I steal?"

"Your satchel."

"Why you little-," He rounded on me, but I held up my hands.

"Look, Flynn, you came into my place of work and scared the crap out of me. You had eyes for your bag, so I took a peek when I knocked you out." I explained. His shoulders were tensed and he was gritting his teeth. I bowed my head and folded my hands, "So, if you're going to get mad at me, then I suggest you do it in private." I turned on my heel and began out of the place.

I couldn't help my smile to myself when I heard him make a noise of frustration and hear his boots stomping their way to me, attempting to catch up with me. He fell in step beside me not saying a word as we headed for the check out. The lunch time shoppers were out picking up things, and I waited in line with the rest of them. Flynn stood beside me looking tall and awkward. He had his hands shoved into his pockets and his head ducked.

When I had paid the amount of crowns for the backpack, I flung it over my shoulder and thanked the cashier. However, she only had eyes for Flynn who was sending her charming smiles. I rolled my eyes at the sight and stomped out of the store with Flynn slowly trailing behind me. We were quiet walking back. It wasn't a bad quiet, but it wasn't a comfortable quiet. Flynn didn't seem comfortable with the thought of dogging a girl who had blackmail on him, and I didn't really want to talk.

Really, I was too exhausted to talk.

My feet hurt with every step I took. I had been on them all day, and I should have used the time off from the bakery to rest, but I didn't count on having a tag-a-long.

"So, Blondie, other than random chores, what else will _you_ be doing as _I_ follow you around?" Flynn inquired.

I wasn't really thinking as I replied, "Well, I have to make lunch for mother, and I have school, and-." My head began to swim and I stopped walking. Flynn stopped by my side giving me a slanted look.

"Oh, no." I had made a grave mistake.

_Mother_.

I had spent so much time outside, that even the small break afforded to me by Jolie had ended awhile ago. Mother would be up by now, expecting food. Expecting me. It had taken time heading to the retail store near the Skyway, it was almost an hour walk there, and we had spent too much time in the store, and in line.

I slipped the bright orange backpack from my shoulders and handed it to Flynn.

"What's this?" He asked me.

"Can you climb?"


	4. A Few Thugs

Chapter 4 – A Few Thugs

"_Run baby run, don't ever look back."_

My feet ached, and exhaustion threatened my being, but I ran. I ran faster than I had in my whole life. I could feel my free blonde hair whipping behind me. I held my purple ruffled dress down in order to attract a little modesty. My feet were bare because I couldn't run in the brown sandals I decided to leave the house wearing. I also didn't have anything of mine other than my keys on me.

Flynn had them.

The old cobblestone dug into my feet, and I received sideways looks from people on the streets. I even got a cheer from a random thug who was half drunk at noon. I just pushed myself. I had to keep running. I had made a huge mistake, and I didn't want to pay for it.

I just had to keep running, and I couldn't look back. I couldn't have any doubts about Flynn. He _had_ to follow me. He would. He was too in love with that damn satchel, the satchel that had possessions that weren't even his. They were someone else's.

I shouldn't have cared as much as I did, but it was fear. Fear made me steal his satchel and hide it. Fear made me hit him. Fear had apparently consumed me into running home barefoot so mother wouldn't be mad at me.

I was out of breath when I reached the apartments. My head was spinning and my legs felt like jelly. I was happy when one of the tenants was leaving when I arrive. They held the door when they saw me running towards. I kept the pace up the stairs, if I gave up now, I would collapse. I burst through the door of the apartment out of breath. I saw mother standing at the kitchen counter, she had turned to look at me.

"Rapunzel." Her voice was sharp, scolding.

"Mother," Breathless, I tried to continue, "I'm sorry I'm home late."

"You're hair is a mess." She criticized. I looked down at the ground, my fists gently grabbing my windblown blonde hair. I pulled it forward as I stared at my dirty feet. Mother must have looked what I was looking at because she clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth. "Oh Rapunzel, you're feet."

"I'm sorry mother, let me go tidy up." Quickly, I ascended the steps. I first went to my window, undoing the blinds and opening it. I let the soft, cool breeze blow through from the towering oak tree. Then, I brushed my hair out and tied it back with a ribbon. I slipped on some shoes to cover my feet, but I hated them. I always hated shoes, but mother hated dirty feet.

"I'm sorry mother, I really am." I apologized again, but she was sitting at the counter with her head in her hand. I shifted my eyes away and set to work cooking. We were silent, and I hoped that Flynn would listen to me. I hoped he wouldn't run away. I could feel my eyelids growing heavy as I cooked the food in silence. I shut them holding them closed and breathing deeply. I had to wake up. I still had classes to get to, I still had to find a baker, and figure out what to do with Flynn.

As I placed the plate of food in front of mother, she smiled at me, "Really, Rapunzel, how you manage to do this every day, without fail, it looks exhausting."

I wondered if she saw the dark circles under my eyes. I smiled realizing that she must be appreciating what I do for her. I put my hands behind my back, my smile widening as I spoke, "Oh, it's nothing." But it really was to me. With school, work, and taking care of mother, I was exhausted on a regular day. Now with added caretaking of Flynn, I was sleep deprived and it hadn't even been a day.

"Then, I don't know why it takes you so long." The smile on her face dropped, "Really, I'm not asking much. I just need your help around here, Rapunzel." Mother picked at her food with a fork. I had made her a salad, as she always insisted, with a small side of potatoes and ham. She snarled at it, but then smiled at me.

"I'm just teasing, darling."

I laughed uncomfortably. I was now hoping that Flynn hadn't followed the plan. I wasn't in the mood for mother's rants, but it seemed like she was in the right mood. She didn't look tired, and she looked happy. That was never good for me.

"But honestly," Mother pushed away her plate of food after two small bird-like bites, and went to the mirror in the living room. She pulled back parts her face making some adjustments to her appearance before. I followed her over staring at our reflections. We didn't look anything alike. She had brown eyes, and black, but graying, hair. She was tall and had a thin waist. The only curve on her person was her enormous breasts.

I, on the other hand, was short, blonde, and had large green eyes. My hips were large, and my bust was a little smaller, but I didn't care. I didn't care about my looks, but mother did. She was obsessed with how people looked. With how I looked.

"You know what I see in this mirror, Rapunzel?"

I shook my head, knowing that it was a rhetorical question.

"A smart, beautiful, young lady ready to take the world by storm." My heart sailed with the compliments that mother gave me, but it was short lived. "Oh, and you." Her teasing was too much as I felt myself deflate.

"Come on, Rapunzel." She wrapped an arm around me and squeezed me tight to her, "I'm _teasing_ you."

She wasn't.

She cackled as she walked over to the couch and sat down. She propped her feet on the glass coffee table and massaged her temple.

"Come sit down, flower, let's talk." I hated when she called me flower. It was her nickname for me as a child, and it was always meant to discourage me from doing something.

_"Friends will only hurt you, flower."_

_ "Mother knows best, flower."_

_ "You shouldn't even think to go to such a formal dance, flower, you'll never get a boyfriend with that look."_

However, over the years I learned to ignore those discouragements. It was better for the both of us. So, without a word I stepped around to the small stool I sat on as a child, and took a seat.

"I know you're trying to get money for clothes, and things that you _want_. But I think, flower, that your time is better spent staying here, with me. You need to help me."

I was confused. She was okay with letting me work and now I couldn't. I looked down at the ground searching for something. There was no way I could stop. I only made one mistake.

"I was just a little late."

"You're getting sloppy, Rapunzel." I couldn't look her in the eye. I wanted to cry. I wanted to leave the room, but mother would never let me. I could hear the harshness in her tone, "Just quit that job at that stupid bakery."

"I can't." I whispered trying to hold back tears. Tears of knowing that this was it, mother would never let me return to work. She wouldn't let me return to school.

"Because that baker won't let you?"

"Because I made her a promise." I tried to fight back looking up. Mother was now leaning forward, determined.

"What? That you'd stay there forever? You promised me you'd quit if I needed you. I need you, Rapunzel. My head has been aching." She pulled a fake sniffle, and pulled out a handkerchief from her bra. "I just want my daughter to help me, and you hate me. I knew you hated me." She sniffed.

I sighed, knowing that she was just acting. I tried to reason with her, "Mother, I want to help her. She's busy. She needs help there, and I know I can do that. I'm still here for you."

"No you aren't."

"Please, if you'd just understand, and listen to me."

"No, Rapunzel. I'm done listening." Her soft, upset tone had quickly transformed into an angry one, she stood to her feet drawing closer to me. I leaned backwards, feeling my eyebrows fall, feeling scared. My breath hitched in my chest as she spoke, "You listen, this conversation is over. You will quit your job."

I stared down the finger pointed at me, terrified of that hand. Fear had consumed me once more, but I was too immobilized by it. I could feel my cheek stinging, but she had barely raised the finger. The memories of my past flooded to my eyes, and I cringed, slightly flinching before I felt her hand upon my cheek. I then ducked my head from her.

After a moment, it was over. Mother had fled from the house taking only what she needed for her job. Whatever that was. Overcome with emotions and exhaustion, I leaned forward burying my head in my arms that rested on my knees. I cried.

"Hey," A cool deep voice came from behind me. I felt his hand rest on my shoulder, but I didn't want to deal with it.

"Please, just, go away."

But he didn't.

I didn't know who this strange guy was, or what he was even doing when I gave him the chance to run. However, he kneeled in front of me forced my head up and pushed a stray piece of blonde hair back.

"She's a little fucked up isn't she?"

I cringed at the swear words.

"She's my mother. There is nothing wrong with her." I tried to believe that, but the more he looked at me with those sad, brown eyes, the more I believed him over my childlike self.

"What happened?"

"I was late cooking her food before work." I shrugged.

I wasn't surprised that he had entered my house without my knowing. That was how I devised the plan.

_ "Can you climb?"_

_ "Yeah," He answered as I took off my shoes and threw them in the bag along with my purse. I held my keys tightly in my hand. _

_ "Climb to my window when we get to my apartment complex, The Tower, got it? I'll open the window so you know which one it is."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "I'll tell you when we get there. Just try and be quiet and stay in the loft."_

_ "But why?"_

_ I had turned away from him, "Just do it and you'll get your satchel back." Without another word, I had taken off running._

"I always make her breakfast or lunch or whatever. I was never supposed to miss it. Ever. When I asked her if I could get a job, I promised her that I would take care of her. Nothing would get in the way of that. Nothing." I sniffed, and the man I barely knew squeezed my hand in assurance.

"I messed up."

Flynn scoffed, "No you didn't. I'm sure she's just a little upset and when she comes back it'll be water under the bridge."

Rolling my eyes I replied, "You don't know Mother."

"Maybe I don't, but why don't you forget about it. You and I need to do some baker hunting." He stood up and pulled me along.

"Wait," I said as he headed for the door. "I have to clean things up, and then we can leave."

Flynn nodded in understanding, and I took the time I needed to fix things up around the house. I knew I had plenty of time before class that I should be using for sleeping, but I had a lot more to do. I put the leftover food from the meal I cooked mother away. My stomach grumbled watching it and I looked back at Flynn.

"Are you hungry?" I asked hesitating on putting the food in the refrigerator.

"Why?" He asked milling around the doorway just looking at the lax apartment. There was barely any furniture. In the living room, a small offset room next to mother's room, there was a broken television that had never worked, a couch, the stool I sat on, and a coffee table that was completely empty. I dusted the room weekly, but the film of dust appeared quickly due to the nonuse.

The main room of the apartment that the front door opened to was the dining room and kitchen and the stairs that led to my loft. There was nothing in the dining room except for the small end table next to the door. There were stools at the counters that were meant to separate the dining room and the kitchen, but there was no need since we used the island counters as a table anyways. The door to mother's room sat a little before the stools closer to the living room. The bathroom door was in the kitchen, across from the stairs and the pantry. It was small, but had all the bathroom necessities.

It wasn't much, but it was a good living space. Though, as he looked at it I felt rather embarrassed about the place.

"We have leftovers." I offered him showing him the plate I had made mother. He shrugged and I took this as an acceptance of the food. I cleared a small space on the counter for him and let him eat. I ate only a little to keep up my strength, but as soon he was done I cleaned up. I washed my feet and grabbed my things from the loft. While I was up there, I glance at my made bed. It was waiting for me. I curled my toes, willing myself to go back down the stairs. Flynn was waiting by the door.

"So, what do I have to do for you now, Blondie?"

I put a small smile on my face, "It looks like we're going to have to find a baker." I opened the door letting Flynn out into the hallway. We took off down the streets as I brain stormed what to do next. Flynn had his heart set on finishing my request, but I had to figure out how to stall him. Lead him to believe we were looking for a baker, but really make him quit stealing. I was too afraid of giving up that satchel.

"So where to first?"

I wasn't paying attention and stopped in the main square of the Ghetto. I looked to the sides as my fingers massaged the temple. I could feel Flynn staring me down, but I didn't want to look at him.

"I'm not sure."

"Are you okay?"

This time I did look at him, but only because of the confusion of the concern.

"Yeah?" I sighed, "I'm just tired."

"Yeah, when do you find time to sleep?" He teased, causing me to cringe.

"I don't. Well not today at least." I didn't even want to think about sleep anymore so I quickly diverted the topic, "Maybe we should spread the word that Jolie's looking for a baker."

"Where? Your town-thing doesn't seem like the kind that has a lot of bakers… or anything decent."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I cocked out a hip looking affronted.

He put up his hands in defense, and laughed, "Look, I'm not trying to insult your town, but a bakery doesn't really fit in the slums." He had a point, but that didn't make it right. I looked around seeing the cheap stores, the empty ones, and the barred houses and apartments. It was a rundown place, but it still had its charms. The bakery was one of them. Everyone had a hidden passion, maybe someone loved to bake.

"Whatever, do you want your satchel back or not?"

Flynn shrugged again, and I shook my head. We stood there for longer, my feet were still aching from the run, and my muscles wanted to rest. Frustrated with my body, I groaned.

"Hey, look, if you need a break or something, why don't we worry about that? I don't want you fainting on me. I mean-," He chuckled to himself, I cocked an eyebrow, "I know it happens cause of my rugged good looks, but really."

"I'm not in the mood for this." I shook my head and walked towards the bench.

"I know you aren't." Flynn began, "Which is why you should rest. I have to head back to Corona anyways." He shrugged shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Why, you need to steal more?" I didn't mean to snap.

A smirk crossed his face, "So what if I do? Why do you care so much?"

I honestly still couldn't answer that. Maybe I just wanted to live in a place with good people for once. Maybe I just wanted another project to keep myself up on.

"Whatever, I have school in a few hours. Why don't we find something for you to do in the meantime?" I offered, not wanting to have him revert back to stealing when I was back at school.

"You go to school too?"

"Full time student, full time work. Yeah, I do it all." It was my turn to shrug. "That's beside the point, I don't want you getting into trouble while I'm at work or school."

"So what are you going to do, force me to get a job?" He chuckled again and crossed his arms over his chest.

What he didn't realize was that he gave me the perfect idea. A smirk crossed my lips, and I wet my bottom lip with my tongue. He caught this and gave me a curious look.

"What?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

I stood on my feet and began to meander towards the one place I knew I could get him a job. It was good time too, I had to head home and prepare for my classes.

"What are you wearing under that sweatshirt?"

Flynn teased me, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

I knew it was his attempts to make me blush, but I wasn't going to take it. Unfazed I stopped, turned back to the man trailing me and grabbed the hem of his blue sweatshirt.

"Hey!" He shouted, but I tugged it up. He unwillingly let me remove it, and I saw white t-shirt residing under the layer of warmth.

"It'll have to do. At least your pants and shoes will do you some good." I held the sweatshirt in my arms as we strode down the familiar dead end path. The street got seeder as the day progressed and the farther down it went. I had walked home at bad parts of the night, but I still felt a little uneasy when I saw the man standing next to a barrel of something staring at me. We reached the end of the alley and I saw exactly what I was aiming for.

A boisterous Snuggly Duckling was before us. I knew that Antlers would do me the favor of hiring Flynn to keep him out of trouble.

"Why, Miss Rapunzel, a bar on the first date? Aren't you a wild thing?" Flynn teased me, I gave him a slanted look as he gave me a cheesy grin.

"Wouldn't you love that?" Without another word, I pressed forward into the busy bar. When I pushed the door open, it seemed like the bar went silent. It must have been a sight, a small, young, blonde girl in a doorway. I smoothed my hair back and took two strides forward.

"Rapunzel!" Someone from the bar shouted out. They looked like one of my old regulars and I smiled at him. Yet, something was off. It wasn't me that everyone was staring at. I turned around and saw Flynn standing at the door which had slammed behind him.

"Oh, no." I whispered. A large man walked up to Flynn. He looked like he could rip Flynn apart.

"Good evening, gentlemen." Flynn greeted and aimed to take a step forward. However, the large man put his hand on Flynns chest and pushed him against the door.

"You're Flynn Rider."

"Indeed I am." Despite the charming façade Flynn was putting on, I could tell he was a little frightened. Whatever he had done, he was going to get his. I had to stop these men before they hurt him.

"You stole from me last week," The man said, and a few other men started slowly walking up. I knew everyone in the bar was watching. Flynn had taken from them, too.

"He's wanted for questioning in Corona, too."

A wanted man? I wonder how much Flynn had done, and how I would pay for it if we got caught together.

"What do you say we do a bit of good for the people of Corona?" A man with a hook for his left hand had appeared beside Flynn. With his good hand, he stroked his small mustache. Before I could move forward and protect him, a few of the men jumped at him, pulling him away from the others and arguing.

"I should turn him in, I need the money!" One shouted.

"I owe too much, I should turn him in." Another called.

"No!" I screamed running up to the group of guys. I started hitting a few on the shoulders hoping to break the spectacle. The men couldn't hear me, though, over their arguing. I could barely see Flynn through the broad shoulders. I knew I had to do something before they killed him. I looked around the pub, everyone was just watching, some were too drunk to care, and others were passed out. I wondered where Antlers was, but I knew that he didn't dare break up a group fight.

"What do I do?" I breathed, and then looked at the ceiling.

THE TREE!

A tree had rooted underneath the Snuggly Duckling before I was born. Braches grew throughout the place making it drafty most of the times, and caused a lot of damage to the pub. However, it also gave it an interesting look, nothing had ever been done about it.

I knew if I could get up there, I could use the tree to my advantage. I went to the bar immediately and climbed onto the counter. I could just reach one of the large branches looping through the ceiling which reached over the men's heads. Not caring who saw my under my dress or anything, I jumped. I wrapped my legs and arms around the branch, climbing down towards the group harassing Flynn. When I was directly above them, I could tell a few had noticed. My hair had tickled a few of the men's heads.

"Let go of him, now!" I shouted above the few who hadn't noticed.

The hook handed man looked up at me with a slight grin, "And why should we?"

Without thinking, I answered, "I need him."

"You need him? Honey, if you needed a man, there are plenty of us here."

Slightly disgusted, I shifted on the tree, "If you don't let go of him, I'll report him myself."

I could see Flynn's face in the group, when I had said that, he gave me a scared look. I knew he didn't like that idea.

"Let go of him now." I said harshly. A few stepped away while I glared daggers at the men. The large man with the hook, and a few other mean thugs stayed. "If you don't, you give me no choice than to turn him in, and hurt all of you."

"Hurt us? What can you do?" One man asked, he had a knitted scarf around his neck.

Without any warning, I jumped off tree branch towards the hook handed man, my closest target. I jumped around his neck and began pulling at his mustache. He screamed in agony and managed to grab my arm and pull me down. I flipped forward with a lot of pain on the arm he held, but I gave him a good kick in the face on my way around. My flip had landed me in the arms of Flynn. The two of us stumbled backwards onto the ground. I threw my arms in front of him.

"Don't touch him!" I threatened as everyone stared at me. My heart was beating quickly, and I had smashed my eyes closed hoping that they would leave us alone.

It was then that I heard laughter. I opened one of my eyes, and then the other, only to find that the men were laughing at me. The nerve they had to laugh at me.

"You're alright, kid." The hook handed man laughed, he held out his good hand to help me up, but I looked warily at it. "I promise we won't turn your boyfriend in."

As I took his hand, I started to blush. "Oh, he's not my boyfriend."

"Sure." He winked as the much larger man who started the whole thing helped Flynn up. I noticed now that the large man had a ring through his nose.

"Thank you." I managed to say to the man with the hook who seemed to have called off the men.

He was walking away towards a table, but turned back with a smile and said, "It was no problem, sweety."

"Rapunzel." I offered.

"Rapunzel," He corrected himself, "You can call me Hook. That big guy is Vladamir." Hook pointed to the man who helped Flynn up.

"Pleasure to meet you."

Flynn scoffed then spoke quietly to me, "Pleasure? They nearly killed me."

"They did not," I rolled my eyes. "They were just going to turn you in. Come on, we have talking to do." I said pulling Flynn to a secluded table in the corner of the pub and sat him down. He looked like one of the men had taken a shot at his face. They just missed his nose.

"Are you okay?" I asked him taking a seat across from him.

"Peachy. I like being mauled."

I reached a hand out across the table, "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was going to happen."

"It's fine," Flynn looked away from me and folded his arms. "If you would just give me my satchel, this would never happen.

I laughed, "No, Flynn. You made a promise. I take those seriously."

"Sometimes," He shifted and unwrapped his arms and placing a hand over mine. He leaned forward, "you need to forget about promises."

A nervous flutter appeared in my stomach as he stared into my eyes. I noticed the flicker of his eyes and wondered where he had looked, but I had blinked and his vision had returned to my eyes. Determined, I stared him down. "No."

We sat in silence for a moment just staring at each other. I wasn't sure what a stare down would accomplish, but I'd do anything to keep that satchel to myself. However, we were broken up when I saw Antlers approaching out of the corner of my eye.

"Rapunzel! I heard you were breaking up fights." He paused when he saw Flynn sitting across from me. I pulled my hand away and tucked it away on my lap. "Who's this?"

"Actually, Ant, I was hoping you could do me a favor."

Antlers looked at Flynn very hard then at me with concern, "He's a thief. What were you thinking bringing him here?" I heard the anxiousness in his voice.

"You have conmen, thugs, and thieves in here all the time!" I argued, "One more couldn't hurt."

"But Rapunzel-,"

"But nothing, Ant. I need a favor." I wasn't going to let Antlers dissuade me. He owed me for all I did to keep his bar tidy. I looked around the pub seeing the dirt that had accumulated. Maybe I should come in on the weekends and clean. When I looked at Antlers, I could see his discomfort with my needing a favor regarding Flynn.

"Alright," He gave in and I scooted over to let him sit next to me.

"I need you," I paused taking one of his dirty, calloused hands in mine, "to hire Flynn."

In near outrage, Antlers cried, "Rapunzel!"

"Blondie, no. I'm not doing this!" Flynn glared me down.

"Yes you are," I said to Flynn before turning back to Ant. "Please, Ant. He needs to lay low while I'm at school."

"I can tail you at school. Follow you around."

"I go to Corona University. If you have old business in Corona, I don't want it interfering with my studies." I affirmed, "You're not joining me. That's that."

Flynn seemed upset, but he sat back in the booth again pouting like a child. I shook my head turning my attention to Antlers who was thinking very hard.

"I can't protect him," Antlers said. "This isn't a good place, what if the guards come?"

"Then hide him in the back, they only check those up front."

"What if they get a tip?" He argued.

"Then Flynn can take care of himself." I took the hand I was holding in two hands and pouted, "Please, Ant. Just give him a job cleaning. Help him lay low." I looked earnest hoping in my heart that Antlers would look beyond the thief and see someone who needed help. Despite the air that Flynn put out, he had to stop, he wanted out. I know he did.

After a few seconds of contemplating and staring at my determined face, Antlers gave in, "Alright, he can start tonight." He paused before turning to Flynn, "But no funny business. One fuck up and you're fired."

Turning to Flynn, I stared him down, "He won't. He's indebted to me." Flynn looked me in the eye in disbelief. "He owes me." I added reminding him of the satchel he so desperately wanted.

"Fine!"

"Alright, now that that's settled," Antlers stood from the booth. "I'll get you an apron and Rapunzel's old cleaning supplies. You wait here."

I smiled at him as he left and when he did I slumped down. Flynn took instant notice, arching an eyebrow at me. He gave a concerned notion, "Are you okay?"

"Just tired." I answered earnestly offering a weak smile. "I have to get to school soon. Are you going to be okay alone?" I asked standing.

"Probably not," He glanced towards the table of men who had attempted to maim him and winced. "I'll lay low." He assured me.

With sympathy, I touched his shoulder, "You'll be fine. If they hurt you, they know what I can do."

Flynn let out a chuckle, "You looked like an animal on his shoulders."

"What can I say, I'm feisty." I laughed. When we both ceased our laughter, Flynn and I were pitted into the awkward way of how to say goodbye. It had been a really weird day, and I wasn't sure how to say goodbye. I lifted my fingers from his shoulder and waved at him instead. "I'll be by after my classes to pick you up."

"I'll be fine mom," He teased me standing from the booth as well. I turned to see Ant approaching.

I didn't have much time to say goodbye, so I just let it out, "Thank you, for this and being patient, and stuff… Anyways, I'll see you later." I turned and walked out the door. While I walked to the Skyway, I braided my hair over my shoulder. I walked across the bridge watching the setting sun over the sea. I smiled at the thought of where I was last night. No Flynn, fresh from sleep. Now my feet hurt, exhaustion rippled through my bones, and I still had a pile of homework at home that needed to be sorted. I tried to push my thoughts away and enjoy the sunset instead.

It would be a long night.


	5. A Fight

Chapter 5 – A Fight

"_Maybe you and me got lost somewhere."_

School had gone by slowly, and I fought in my desk to stay awake through lectures. Art had been the most difficult and I ended up leaving early, much to the professors' dismay. She liked me for some reason, but she had better artists in the class so I didn't understand. I walked alone that night reflecting on how quiet it was without someone to talk to. Last night, I walked to the bridge with Max, and I had spent most of the day walking around the Ghetto with Flynn. Now I felt alone and had trouble walking straight. I even took a break as I got to the Skyway and sat on one of the benches before pressing on.

My feet ached and urged me not to take the long path to the Snuggly Duckling, but I had to rescue Flynn. He was probably just as exhausted, but I knew that he'd be frustrated over everything. He wasn't excited to be working while I was at school. I'm sure there were other _hobbies_ he would have liked to return to, but I had to keep him away from that.

I came upon the Snuggly Duckling. Its energy was higher, and the lights from the window helped light the moonlight path up. I pushed the door open to see a few of the men singing. I shook my head, smile across my lips, and approached the bar. I set my school pack down as I sat in one of the stools. I let my hair out of the restrictive braid and itched my scalp. It felt nice to relax, and if I hadn't been so exhausted I might have ordered a drink. Instead I closed my eyes succumbing to the exhaustion.

"You finally decided to show up." The deep voice intruded my restful moment.

Opening my eyes a bit, I smiled at Flynn. He was wearing the white apron and had yellow gloves on his hands. "Hey, how's it going?" I asked propping my elbow on the bar and resting my chin in my hand.

"I really think this is punishment enough." Flynn stripped the gloves off his hands. "I've cleaned the bathroom way to many times."

I cringed remembering how dirty the bathrooms were from the previous night when I came in for my shift in the mornings. "Sorry."

He chuckled, "It's not a problem. What's on the agenda now?" He asked leaning forward. "Are we going to look around this joint for someone who bakes?" I glanced around the bar when he said this, but he grabbed my chin and brought it back to face him. "I'm joking."

I gave a small smile, and concerned returned on his features.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," I tried to murmur out, but I immediately curled my toes and looked down at my lap moving my hands down. "No," I said honestly. "I'm exhausted."

"Alright, come on." He put his things underneath the bar before jumping over the bar. I was a little shocked at this action, but he offered his hand. "Let's get you home." I could only nod and take it. He grabbed my bag from me and flung it over his shoulder. He held my hand the whole way home. It was comfortable, safe. He let me lean on him as we walked affording me some pain relief. My feet had been through the wringer today.

"Thank you, Flynn. You're being awfully kind even though I'm blackmailing you."

I could hear him laugh, "Yeah, well, you're being pretty nice to me."

We walked in silence to the apartments. I knew that Mother wouldn't be back until the early morning, so I let Flynn in through the front door and we walked up to the loft.

"Do you want food?" I offered him, but he shook his head.

"Do you?" He returned, but I shook my head in return.

I threw myself onto my bed and groaned, "I have so much homework."

"Why don't you worry about sleeping, first, and then worry about homework?" He was completely right, but I didn't want to acknowledge it. I had papers due soon and reading to catch up on. I sat up and moved for my desk, but Flynn had taken a seat there. "You get ready for bed."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You should sleep, you look pretty beat too." I acknowledged kicking the shoes off my feet. I much preferred my feet bare.

"Well, do you want me to stay here with you?"

It hadn't occurred to me how to handle this when it came up. We weren't superhuman; we had to sleep at some point. Did Flynn have somewhere he could stay? Should I give him my bed and sleep on the couch? I glanced at the clock flashing ten, I knew I had work in a couple of hours, but he was right. I needed sleep.

"I'm going to get ready for bed, you should find a space that you're comfortable."

When he looked like he wasn't going to object to my sentiment, I headed downstairs for a quick shower, change of clothes, and I brushed my teeth. I was brushing my hair as I left the bathroom. I wandered up the stairs, my legs protesting the continued moment. When I reached the top I saw that Flynn was gone and panic set in.

The window had been opened, and it looked like he had gone out that way. I went for my desk looking for my bag. It was there, and everything was still intact. Then I glanced on the desk where I saw a small note folded up. I couldn't remember writing anything down, so I picked it up and unfolded it. I saw quickly scrawled penmanship. It must have been Flynn's.

_Blondie-_

I laughed at the nickname.

_I've gone home for the evening, but spared you the goodbye. I'll meet you at the bakery tomorrow near the end of your shift. Get some sleep._

My heart fell a little, but smiled with his demands for me to sleep. Under the note, I saw his signature, Flynn Rider. It was kind of cute, the large F, and all of the letters were capitalized after that. It was weird to think of a signature as cute, but I saw the honesty behind it. I was a little hurt that he didn't say goodnight, but maybe it was for the best.

I put the note down and looked longingly at my bed. A few hours of sleep wouldn't hurt, and maybe I could do some homework when the bakery was slow. I set the alarm clock, and crawled under the covers. I didn't even remember closing my eyes for sleep.

* * *

><p>My alarm blared. My head was begging me to roll over and ignore it, but I knew better. I turned it off and got up. I quickly brushed through my hair before putting on my uniform. I grabbed an apple from the counter, glanced into mother's room, and then left. On my way to the bakery I ate my apple, and then braided my hair. I unlocked the bakery and set to work. I at least felt a little more rested, and the day went by faster when Jolie arrived.<p>

Her daughter was doing better, but Jolie felt guilty for leaving the girl alone. I found myself glancing towards the storage room or towards the bakery's tables during the day. I was working in the back while Jolie managed the front for a little. I had been the one to decorate different pastries, when this was going on Jolie would take orders, and sell the majority of the bread she baked.

At one point, Jolie came back to take out more of the bread. "You're homeless boy's here." She mentioned as she passed me.

"What?" I asked and glanced at the clock above the ovens. It was ten-thirty now. I wasn't off for another hour and a half.

"He bought some coffee, and a few of the pastries."

Bought. Flynn had bought something. I wondered if the money was stolen money, or if he had come by it in more noble ways.

"He's a good looking boy," Jolie commented, "cleans up nice. Makes me wonder if he's truly homeless."

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. Jolie was good at observations. Either she guessed that I helped him out yesterday, or she knew that I was lying about him. "I helped him get a job yesterday, he probably advanced his pay."

"Mmmhm." Jolie nodded before returning out with the tray of bread and some of the pastries I had decorated. I just hid in the back until Jolie insisted I switch up front. I saw him sitting at the same table, looking out of the window. When he caught me staring at him, he waved. I bit my lip and looked down at the order sheets. An older gentleman had come in, and I gave him a loaf of bread and a few pastries.

Working in the front made time move slower. Sometimes he would watch me, and then return to looking outside. It made me nervous. I adjusted my apron several times, and constantly fixed my hair to make sure it was fine. As the day passed, Jolie and I put the rest of the food that hadn't been sold away. She always kept some food for early morning customers or for the two of us if we got hungry. It wasn't worth it to throw away leftovers.

We were cleaning pans in the back when she spoke, "Why don't I finish here? You can leave with him."

"His name's Flynn." I squeaked out, "And I'm fine helping you clean up."

Jolie didn't protest, and we quickly worked through everything. We said our goodbyes. Jolie would be staying for a little to get some of the financial work to take home with her, so she let Flynn and me out the front door. I waved as we left and walked beside Flynn, happy that he didn't lie and did come back.

"How did you sleep?" He asked me.

"Fine, still a little tired."

"I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?"

"Work, school, and care about people, when you get no sleep. I'd probably go berserk."

We laughed, I commented, "Well, it takes a lot of patience and determination."

"I imagine. It's amazing."

A little bashful, I ducked my head. I didn't know how to reply to it, but I just let the topic fall. I didn't think it was amazing. It was just what I had to do to get the things I wanted. Maybe he thought it was amazing, but if he just tried. I was determined for him. Determined for him to change, determined that he could do what he thought was amazing to do.

"You don't mind climbing into my room, right?" I asked as we turned on the street where the apartments were.

"Of course not." We made to take separate paths, but Flynn stopped me, his fingers dancing on my shoulder. "Just-," He paused looking away from me for a second. "Just have courage."

"Courage?"

"Yeah, courage." Flynn cryptically responded, then turned to go climb up the building to get into my room. I watched him before heading towards the apartments. This morning, I got there before mother was up. I began preparing her food, I heard Flynn come in this time, but I ignored it remembering he wasn't _supposed_ to be there. What did he mean have courage? I was always courageous, but I couldn't understand what he meant. Why did he want me to have courage now?

I heard mother leave her room. She looked good, and not at all upset at how things ended the other day. I still felt a little fear as she sat down.

"Good morning, Rapunzel. You know how I hate leaving you after a fight." She fluffed her hair as I put a plate of food in front of her. She took small bites. "So, I have a surprise for you!"

"Oh, really, mother?" I asked alarmed that she thought of something for me. She rarely gave me gifts, and normally, on my birthdays she forgot.

"Yes, I bought you the ingredients for hazel nut soup. Your favorite."

Hazel nut soup. When I was young, and couldn't cook, my mother would cook the same thing every night. Hazel nut soup. It was easy for her, and she loved it. I could manage to eat it, but it wasn't my favorite.

"Oh, thank you mother, but when will you make it?"

Mother let out a loud cackle, "Me? Make it?" It was absurd to assume that Mother would make hazel nut soup. She hadn't made much for me in the last few years, so why would I assume that she was making it instead of me. I bit my lip and looked down.

"I'll make it tomorrow for lunch, mother."

"Oh," Mother seemed to jump, and I glanced up away from my plate. "I thought we could have it tonight for dinner."

"But… you have work?" It was more of a question, than a statement. If mother was planning on skipping work, then I wouldn't be able to go to my classes. She knew I worked in the mornings, but she didn't know I went to a university, especially a university in Corona. She would never let me out of the house again.

"Oh, I can be late."

I had to think of something, some way to get out of this. I'd have to be a little honest, and try and convince mother that I'm not worth it. "Oh, but I wouldn't want to do that. I'm definitely not worth that. We need the money you earn."

She sent me a curious look before smiling and nodding, "Well, you are right, we need the money." I thought I might be able to breathe some fresh air, but she had different plans. "But, what would you do?"

"Paint!" I screeched, my voice liked to resonate higher when I was lying. If mother knew me better, then she would have noticed.

"That's a terrible voice, Rapunzel," She judged making a face of disgust. "I guess if you want to paint for the evening instead, we can have it tomorrow for lunch." She stood and rounded the counter holding out her arms. I immediately went to them; they were my source of comfort. I loved my mother, and I knew that she knew what was best for me.

"My flower," Mother breathed petting my hair as she hugged me. She let go after me after a second, but I found myself longing for another one. She began again, "Well, stand straight, Rapunzel. I don't want you seeing me off all hunched." I stood straight at the order. "That's better, now you're almost as beautiful as me. If we could just do something about those freckles." She wondered out loud, I touched my nose. "Anyways, I'll be back tomorrow. Then we can have your favorite hazel nut soup." She touched my hair again before leaving the house. It was eerily quiet after mother left. I just stood in place, my arms slightly out still, I could feel the places she had touched my hair at.

"Rapunzel?" The concerned tone of Flynn walking down the stairs pierced my ears. I jumped when I had heard it, and turned to face him.

"Flynn," I murmured coming to the realization that he had been there through that whole thing.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course," Answering, I began to clean up. Mother had eaten more of the food I had placed in front of her, but I offered the rest to Flynn.

"No, I'm okay." He was walking into the kitchen, he attempted to stop me from scrubbing her plate, "Are you okay?"

A little flustered, I turned, "Yeah, I'm fine. Honestly, why do you think I'm not? Can't you see that mothers sorry?"

Flynn seemed a little taken aback and shook his head, "No, I don't see that at all. I see a mother manipulating her daughter into seeing that everything is alright. She's vile to you."

"No she's not," I argued. "Mother loves me. You just don't understand her. She's just teasing."

"You call that teasing?"

"You're being a jerk, Flynn." I said pushing him away from me, he was blocking the dishwasher.

"I'm not trying to, Rapunzel, I'm trying to show you what I see."

I stopped, turning to look at him. "You don't know her, and you don't know me."

"Yeah, but you assume that you know me, getting me a job, acting like we've known each other forever. I broke into your place of work, and suddenly you care about me, when you should have called the police." The room went silent, I stared at him, my mouth gaping.

"Maybe I should have," I whispered as he stared at me. I ducked my head, "I was just trying to help you, Flynn, but I was wrong, I-I guess…" I felt tears behind my eyes.

"Rapunzel-."

I looked up determined, "I was wrong to think that I could help you."

He tried again, "Rapunzel-."

I cut him off, "You're nothing but a thief, a rogue."

"Rapunzel, wait-," He tried again, but I shook my head.

I'd like you to leave now. I don't need you accusing my mother of being mean, when we don't know each other."

"I didn't mean to-."

"Please just go." My voice cracked a little, it was hard to hold back the tears.

Silence filled between us as I stared at him, my gaze unwavering. I heard his exasperated sigh as he left the room, left my apartment. I waited awhile before breaking down. I grabbed the counter, tears falling from my eyes. I felt like I had failed myself. I felt insulted and used. I leaned against the counter before sliding down and sobbing on the floor. Exhaustion rippled through me.

What had just happened?

* * *

><p>I didn't get a lot of work done during the day, but I got a small nap in that powered me up. I walked to school early. I wanted to stop by the library and get some work done with other people around. At home, I couldn't concentrate. I only heard my mother's remarks, and Flynn's remarks. The worst was when I caught whiffs of him. I could smell him, and I didn't like that. I just felt like crying. I couldn't figure out why I was so emotional.<p>

Walking to school felt better, like my head was clearing. I stopped to watch the sea from the Skyway, though. I saw the boats on it, and I wondered what it would be like to be on a boat. I would never know, mother would never let me on one. They were too dangerous. Besides, the only boats to rent were in Corona at the Marina, but I had never been there. The only docks I had been to were the ones near school, where you had to own a boat, or next to The Ghetto, where most of the boats were stolen, or destroyed.

I continued on my path, and upon arriving to Corona, I made a beeline for the universities library when I stepped onto campus. I spent nearly an hour in there before heading to class. Math was difficult, and I ended up feeling even more frazzled and emotional after it. I tossed my bag over my shoulder and headed to English. It was a couple of departments over, but I made it there and sat in my usual seat.

Then, I noticed someone different beside me.

Nearly white, blonde hair, and brown eyes staring me down. "Evening, Rapunzel." He greeted before biting into a ruby red apple.

I turned, trying to offer a smile, "Evening, Max."

"Are you okay?"

I was sick and tired of people asking me that question, so I turned and lied, "I'm just not feeling well. Sorry."

"Oh, okay." He was silenced by the English teacher beginning her lecture. She talked about the reading, which I had quickly read prior to my classes. I had trouble keeping up because my mind often drifted to Flynn. I wondered if he had gone to find his satchel, or maybe gone to his house, wherever he lived. I shouldn't have snapped, but I was angry. He was pushing me, and I knew that my mother meant well. She was just different than most mothers. She lacked grace, like some might have. Yet, it must have been hard to raise me. I was a creative child. I was different.

Flynn just didn't know me, and he was right because I didn't know him either. I was pushing him to be someone that I thought he should be, assuming that he could do that. I didn't know him, though. I knew that he was a thief that not even Antlers wanted to deal with, and obviously his bounty was higher than most of the thugs in the pub. I wondered if he went into work, not that Antlers would miss him. Flynn was a liability.

I sat there thinking about Flynn for so long, and didn't realize that Max was tapping on my shoulder. "Rapunzel?"

"Oh, what?" I looked around seeing that most of the people were packing there things. Normally, I was the first person out. Only sometimes did I stay behind to ask for clarification, but I didn't normally need it. Upon seeing the half empty classroom, I jumped up and packed my things in my bag. What had the class been talking about?

"Must be thinking about something really important." Max commented as we left the classroom.

I shrugged, "Not really." I shouldn't shrug, Flynn did that and it's not attractive on a lady. I reminded myself to keep my shoulders straight, even with the added weight of the backpack.

"Oh, well, I noticed you got the backpack." He pointed at the orange atrocity I had adjusted.

"Yeah, I got it yesterday," I smiled at him as we took the stairs down. I went slowly this time, knowing the pain I had in my hands after crashing into the wall.

"Good thing too, now I won't have to lug those books to your house for you."

"Yeah, now you can walk straight home." I laughed with him.

"Oh, I'm still going to walk you home."

"Home?" I questioned as we reached the bottom of the stairs. I stopped facing him.

"Yeah, I'm going to walk you home. I was concerned on Monday, you should have to walk the Skyway by yourself." He leaned in a bit, "Bad people live on the other side." I shifted my eyes down, and he put his hands up, "But not all of them are bad, I mean look at you, you're good. I mean good people probably live there, but there are plenty of bad people-, I'm not doing a very good job at saving myself, am I?"

He ran his hand through his hair, and I took a deep breath, "No, it's very nice of you to think of me."

This seemed to relax him, and he smiled at me. "Alright, so let's get going."

We walked down towards the Skyway. I didn't understand why Max was so nice to me, no one had ever walked me home. Not that I needed it, I remembered the way I jumped on Hook after he had picked on Flynn.

Max saw my smile, "What are you smiling about?"

"Just something that happened last night." I shook my head, "It's nothing."

"You're giggling about it, it's obviously something." Did I giggle? I didn't think I did, but maybe I had let one giggle escape.

I rolled my eyes, "I was at this-," I would have to censor this story, "restaurant?"

"You aren't sure?"

"I am, sorry, I'm bad at telling stories, especially ones I'm embarrassed by."

"You're embarrassed by a story? Should be some story."

"It should be." I commented feeling suddenly shy and withdrawn. I knew Max wouldn't relent. "Well, I guess I should preface it with this. I was thinking about how weird it is to have someone walk me home because I've never had to worry about 'bad people' or anything. Then I thought about how I could handle myself."

Max interjected, "How you handled yourself last night?"

"Precisely," I paused and looked at him. "But it really wasn't a big deal or anything. _I_ wasn't in any trouble of mine, a friend of mine was." Flynn. I thought. Flynn was who I was talking about. "So I kind of roughed a guy up because he was bugging my friend."

"You, rough someone up?" He teased. "He must have been pretty small." Max was referring to my shorter stature. I was plenty shorter than both him and Flynn; I was just a small girl on average.

"You don't know me," I argued, "I'm feisty."

"I'm sure." He laughed, we had reached the Skyway. I started across it, but Max stopped.

"What?" I asked him, but he began again staying by my side.

"I've never been out of Corona before."

"Never?"

"Well, never walking. I've always been in a car or something. You know, something moving. I've gone to the airport and the dam before." The airport he was referring to was Corona Airport, COA, it wasn't on Corona's island, but the airport was built beyond it. He also referred to the dam that was upstream from Corona. It was a popular attraction. It had been there for years and held clean water reserves. It was a national park as well as a business. Corona owned it.

"I promise you that nothing bad will happen," I smiled at him, "most of the people are at the Snuggly Duckling, or asleep." I wondered if Flynn went to the job at the Snuggly Duckling. I wanted to see. Maybe I could convince Max to leave me in the town square where I could take the road the Snuggly Duckling. I could apologize to Flynn, maybe figure out how to make things up. I still had his satchel.

"The Snuggly Duckling?"

"It's the pub near my house. Well, not near." I reassured him, "It's in town." We passed the retail shop on the other side of the Skyway, where I had gotten my backpack the other day. It was dark inside, but I knew that they had a security system on.

"Oh, you've been there?"

I knew I couldn't lie, "I used to work there before school, but early shifts, before the rebel rousers."

"Have you ever had a drink though?" He asked, that was an interesting question.

"I've had water, but never alcohol." Eighteen was the legal age to drink, but I never had a reason to drink. Drinking alone didn't sound like fun, either.

"Maybe we could get a drink there sometime."

I nodded, "Sure." I don't know why Max would choose the Snuggly Duckling over any one of the respectable bars in Corona, or clubs. I've heard other people talk about them in class. Max was nice, though, and if he wanted to have a drink at the Snuggly Duckling then who was I to stop him.

"Actually," I began, "I was thinking of heading over there to talk to one of my friends." It was weird to address Flynn as a friend, but she didn't know what to call 'thief who broke into your place of work so now you're trying to help him stop stealing.' I guess friend might count. "Did you wanna join me?"

Max seemed cautious at first, almost concerned, but then he shrugged. "Alright, we can have a drink." I took him the root to the Snuggly Duckling. The guy who had been out the day prior by his barrel was there again, staring at both Max and myself. I heard the man whistle.

Max took a step closer to me and whispered, "We're okay right?"

"With me, you're fine. I've worked here remember?" I assured him. He nodded and I pushed the bar door open. I saw Hook who had a beer in his good hand. He saw me and waved, then frowned as Max walked in. Hook seemed to look away for someone, but I didn't see who he was looking at. Instead, I steered Max to the corner table Flynn and I had taken the other day.

"Sit here, I'll get some drinks."

"Okay." He seemed to sit uncomfortably in the booth for a bit, but I headed to the bar. I had to talk to Flynn.

"Evening, Rapunzel. Two nights in a row, I must be a lucky guy." I heard Antlers voice call from the other side of the bar. He headed towards me wiping his hands on his greasy apron.

"You have to wash that Ant, it's not sanitary."

"You're right, as usual." I smiled at him, knowing that I was indeed right. He pressed on, "So what brings you by. Not asking for another favor are you?"

I shook my head, "Not tonight. Tonight I'm just a customer."

"Well you're not one to drink alone."

"I'm not drinking alone. I'll just have two beers one for me, and one for my friend." I pointed over to the corner table where Max was scratching at something on the table.

I noticed Antlers had the same distressed face that Hook had on as well. What was getting to them?

"Maybe a beers not the best idea for you. He can have a beer, you can have a temple."

I rolled my eyes before agreeing. He was probably right anyways, "Fine."

He went off to make them and refresh the regulars. I scoured the bar before yelling, "Antlers is Flynn here?"

Antlers looked back towards me, but the answer came from someone else. "I'm here." I turned, my blue skirt flying up. I adjusted it, and then my braided hair.

"Flynn." I addressed.

"What are you doing here, Blondie?" He sounded a little irritated with me.

"I didn't think you'd come to work."

"I made a promise, didn't I?" His words echoed my own from the night before. I played with my fingers, picking at the nails. It was a nervous habit that I never grew out of. "Now, what are you doing here? You need to get some sleep." He looked kind of worried about me, but I waved him off.

"I'm fine, I took a nap before school. Besides, I'm here with a friend." I pointed to Max, who was now looking around the bar with a sour look on his face. I wondered if he was looking for me. There were two tables of men between us.

"The Captain of the Guards son? Well, why don't you just give me the death sentence while you're writing me off?" Flynn ducked a bit.

"Writing you off?" I questioned before shaking my head, "It's fine, I'm sure he doesn't know who you are." I looked back at Max and the table, but Flynn grabbed my arm forcing me to face forward.

"Don't look at him. We have to get out of here." Flynn looked frantic as he frequently glanced towards the corner table.

I tried to shift out of his grasp, but it was tight, "Flynn, you're being absurd. Max is a friend, he won't hurt my friends."

"So now I'm your friend?"

I realized that we had yet to talk about what had happened early. The truth was we still didn't know each other. Determined, I moved my arm out of grasp and stood tall. "You're right. We don't know each other." I repeated. I saw Antlers bring the drinks, and I went to grab them.

Then, a crash sounded. "You!" A scream from a familiar voice, I turned quickly, spilling beer and the Shirley temple on myself. Max was on top of Flynn. The white-haired boy was attempting to hit Flynn, who was blocking. He wasn't hitting back, he was just blocking.

"Max, Flynn, stop!" I screeched, but it soon turned into a full out brawl. Flynn had managed to shoot Max off him, and scrambled to his feet. Max did the same and came at him attempting to punch him.

"You don't know this man Rapunzel, he'll hurt you in a second. He's a thief, he stole from us."

I realized then that Flynn had stolen from Max's family and knew. Flynn was trying to get out, trying to escape this. I placed the drinks on the bar knowing I had to stop the fight.

"I didn't steal anything," Flynn groaned out after Max had given him a hit to the jaw.

"Max, stop." I managed to plead, I could feel tears welling in my eyes. Flynn didn't deserve this.

"No, you didn't steal anything physical, but you stole my mother's feeling of safety." Max said after taking a step back, but he was just as soon in again attempting to club Flynn over the head. Flynn ducked, but got a serious punch to the stomach. I had to stop this senseless fight. "You broke into the wrong house, mister."

Yet, Flynn had managed to break into the bakery which I thought was better.

When Max was thrown back again, I stepped in front of Flynn, my arms wide out. "Stop." I pleaded again eyes wide. I saw a few of the thugs surrounding us. One with a large nose put his hand on Max's shoulder, but Max brushed him off.

"Rapunzel, move, I have to turn him in."

"No, Max." I breathed, "You don't. Let it go. Just go home."

Max looked upset, he looked from me to Flynn, then back at me again. "He'll hurt you. He'll steal from you. He's a thief. He's one of Corona's most wanted. You have to let me take him in."

"No, Max." I tried again.

"Bad boys break hearts," He was trying so hard to get me to move. I could see the desperation in his brown eyes.

"Maybe, you should go home now, boy." I heard Hook hand from the side of me. Max's eyes shifted to him, but my gaze didn't waver from him. Max nodded twice after looking around at the group of thugs. He grabbed his things from the table and exited the pub. When he had left, the men left Flynn and me alone. I was still standing arms out, protecting Flynn. I felt his rough hands touch my bare arms and push them down. I turned around, though, and threw my arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry, Flynn." I whispered as I began to sob into his shoulder. I felt his arms wrap around me, his face rest against my head.

"Hey," He began pushing me back again. His fingers lightly shifted my hair from my face. "I'm okay."

I could see that he was not. A bruise was already forming at his eye, his stomach was concave and his breathing was heavy. I wondered what other punches Max had got in. I wondered what Flynn had given Max. Then I realized that Flynn didn't throw any punches, he was just trying his hardest to keep Max off him. It didn't look like Flynn was incapable of fighting. The biceps on his arms proved that he could throw a punch, and he had already proved his sheer strength to get a man a little taller and broader than him away. Why hadn't Flynn fought back?

"Let's sit down." Flynn steered me back to the booth. I was still dripping with alcohol, but I didn't care. As soon as he sat me down I reached out for his chin. He already had a five o'clock shadow, and he looked exhausted. I touched his face, and his eyes closed for a moment. I heard him let out a slight groan.

"I should have never brought him here." I removed my hand and put it in my lap. I felt Flynn's hands cover mine.

"It's alright," Flynn cooed. He was kneeling in front of me. Why was he comforting me? I should have been helping him, getting him some ice for _his_ injuries, making _him_ sit down. His back must have hurt from hitting the ground so hard. Yet, he was more concerned with me. I heard his concerned voice, "Why did you bring him here?"

"He was determined to walk me home, but I-," I paused shifting my eyes from his down to our entwined hands. "I wanted to talk to you." It was so quiet, that I was hoping he hadn't heard. I was hoping that I could just go home and sleep. I needed more, but I had too many projects to do.

"You wanted to talk to me," Flynn's fingers brushed my chin forcing me to look up, to see him, to stare into his eyes.

Sheepishly, I answered, "Yes."

"Do you want to start over? No blackmail, no thief. Just start over from the beginning."

I nodded, "Yes."


	6. A Motorcycle

Chapter 6 – A Motorcycle

"_It all got so mundane, with you I'm back again."_

"I'm Flynn Rider." He offered his hand and a smile to me.

I returned the smile, taking his hand. "I'm Rapunzel Gothel."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rapunzel Gothel." Flynn brought my hand up to his lips kissing the backside. I could feel heat rushing to my cheeks. He was being charming, and I hated it.

"Now that introductions are finished, let's get you home." Flynn said standing from his crouch.

He helped me up, but I protested, "No, you sit down and let me get you some ice."

Rolling his eyes, "You're going to ruin my manliness. You've already saved me twice from a fight. Let me show them I can take a couple of punches." I looked behind him at the other men around, they seemed to forget about us, but I did see a few peaking over at Flynn.

"Alright," I agreed. Flynn put his things away before grabbing something from the back room. He must have brought something work with him. I always stowed my purse back there when I worked at the Snuggly Duckling. It was also used as a break room for most of Antlers workers. I wondered what he had brought. I wasn't expecting him to emerge with a shiny black helmet.

"Put this on." Flynn instructed when he reached me

I gave him a wary look, "I don't think I'm the one who needs protection from head injuries."

"Just put it on, I'm going to drive you home. I'm too tired and bruised to walk you." Flynn said putting the helmet over my blonde hair. It was a funny sight, a girl in a very frilly dress, with long braided blonde hair, in a very black helmet. Flynn wrapped an arm around my waist. I wondered if it was to balance me, or if he needed someone to lean on. I tried to stay strong for him, but he was a little heavy.

When we exited the Snuggly Duckling, Flynn took me to the side where a parking lot was. There were a lot of old fashioned motorcycles, a few cars, and some bikes. Then I saw a racing motorcycle. It must have been Flynn's because he was heading right for it. Reaching it in a few steps, Flynn straddled the motorcycle then motioned for me to get behind him.

"Where is your helmet?"

"It's not ideal for me to ride without one, especially with the cobblestone streets, but I'd rather you keep your noggin safe." He rapped his knuckles on my helmet. "I've been driving this motorcycle since I was sixteen, you'll be fine."

"How old _are_ you?" I teased.

"Twenty-six." I wasn't expecting him to answer, but I also wasn't expecting him to be so old. He had been driving for ten years already, and I had never even driven a car, or ridden a bike. Mother thought that bikes were dangerous. I guessed she didn't have a high view of motorcycles either.

"Blondie?" His nickname for me snapped me out of my thoughts, "You coming?" I nodded with uncertainty, and Flynn helped me straddle the motorcycle. "You're going to have to wrap your arms around my chest, otherwise you might fall off." He instructed. I wrapped my arms around his midsection, but gently. I remembered his back hurt and his stomach must have when Max hit him there. I took deep breaths trying to calm down from the memories.

Flynn revved the bike before taking off towards the Tower. It was loud and echoed in the near empty town. I clung to his back. I wasn't expecting the speed he'd move down. We arrived at my apartment in record time and I was holding my braid when we arrived.

"Too fast?" Flynn asked parking the motorcycle in front of the Towers. I peeled my arms off, but clung to my blonde braid.

Flynn helped me off, I began, "I thought my hair would rip off my head."

"That's really what the helmets for." Flynn began undoing the contraption on my head. His face was close to mine, his eyes were determined staring at the chin strap. I felt foolish as he undid them, but I couldn't stop thinking about how he breathed out of his nostrils, and how he tightened his lips as he worked on it. When he finally got it off, he set it on the seat of his motorcycle.

"That was my first time on any moving vehicle." I commented as he leaned on his motorcycle. I folded my arms across my chest.

"Really," His eyebrows shot up in disbelief. I nodded. He looked away, "Wow." I wondered what he was thinking, but he looked back at me with a smile, "No car ride will ever be as magnificent, then. Once you get on a bike, you never go back."

"Oh, really?" I hadn't meant it to sound like a challenge, and I saw the way his eyebrow quirked towards me.

He pushed off the bike towards me, "Really."

We stood in the cold, but even though silence had taken over, it wasn't an awkward silence. We were just staring at each other. I wondered what he was thinking. "Do you want to come inside?"

"Sure, I could use an ice pack."

In his charms and the excitement of the motorcycle, I had forgotten about the fight, and instantly gasped before moving to help Flynn into the apartments. I helped him up the flights of steps, which near the end he was groaning. I wasn't sure if it was theatrics to my frantic attempts to make sure he was okay, or if it was genuine.

I pushed the door open and sat him on the comfy couch. "Stay here," I ordered before running to the fridge for a cold compress. I always had one in the fridge cooling incase mother didn't feel good or had one of her many headaches. I went back to Flynn and pressed it to his jaw.

He flinched at the chilled pack. I held it there for a moment feeling his hand brush mine for a moment as he took hold of it. "Thanks."

"No problem," I paused staring at him, his jaw line. "I'll see if I can find some larger ones for your back." I offered. I stood from the couch returning to the near empty fridge. I remembered my mother's request for hazel nut soup, but pushed it to the back of my head to focus on Flynn. I rummaged through the freezer and found a larger one I had once used on mothers back when she pinched a nerve.

"Okay, I found another one." I announced as I strolled back to Flynn. "Lie down." He gave me a concerned look before lying on his back, I shook my head, "No, on your belly." Shooting me another look, he was skeptical to oblige. With my stern looks, he finally turned over. I pressed the cooling pack to his back, slowly, pressing it gently into his back. I saw him relax immediately.

"You're amazing," I heard him moan out.

"It's just some packs, it's nothing." I answered shrugging, "Unless you want a massage, mother tells me I'm pretty good at those."

"I never say no to a massage." Flynn's muffled voice came from the cushion. A grin spread across my face as I hovered over his back.

"To give the most even massage I'll have to sit on your back. Is that okay?" I asked him. I saw a hesitant nod before I moved to straddle his hips gently putting weight on his behind. I felt him stiffen as I did this, but I ran my fingers towards his shoulders then put pressure on certain points. Instantly, his body relaxed under the touch.

"Just try and relax, but don't fall asleep." I directed. Flynn just nodded as I worked out the kinks in his back. Over time as I worked down his back, I felt him really relax. I would often hear him make different noises at certain spots. I would then focus on those before moving on. I began to softly sing, as I often did with mother. I didn't mean to do it, it was just habit. My fingers soon removed the cooling pack on his lower back. I worked on those muscles, but gently. I heard him make another noise as I shifted my weight lower on his body. I finished my song when I finished his lower back. I stood slowly, but Flynn didn't move.

"Flynn?" I nearly whispered, fearing that he had fallen asleep.

His face, riddled with stubble, turned to mine, "You're amazing."

Looking away with a blush, I murmured my thanks.

"I was serenaded, and given a massage by a beautiful girl."

"Flynn…" I turned away a little upset. I went to my stool seat next to the broken television and sat down, I heard him shift on the couch.

"What is it, Rapunzel?" The way my name rolled off his tongue in that deep voice made me shiver.

"Nothing," I shoved down any doubts that bubbled up about my beauty. Mother always told me the truth. She always told me how my dresses were gaudy colors, my knees were too knobby, my freckles were disgusting, and my eyes were too wide. There were other things, like my big hips and freakishly long second toe on my foot. Mother always told me what was good and bad about my appearance. I knew I wasn't beautiful, and I didn't like Flynn telling me otherwise. I hated liars.

It seemed though that the realization had dawned on Flynn, "You don't think you're pretty."

I looked up at Flynn, desperate to change the subject. I caught his eye, and grinned, "So, you feeling better?" I was trying my hardest at deflection. I pushed back my now messy braid, but decided instead to undo it. It was a long process, but it was something to focus on while Flynn stared me down.

"Yeah," I heard the sigh on his lips. I knew he didn't want to change subjects, but it was for the better. "That Captains son knows how to throw a punch." He massaged his face a little and put the melted ice pack on the table.

"Oh, Max." I put my head in my hands. I shouldn't have suggested the Snuggly Duckling as a place to go for a drink. I should have remembered that folks from Corona, especially Captains sons, wouldn't be welcome. If they were, some fight would start. I just didn't expect Max to jump on Flynn. Then again, Flynn did break into his house.

I glanced up at Flynn, "Why do you steal?"

"What?" Flynn gave me an incredulous look.

"Why do you steal?" I repeated it, but I knew that he heard me. He looked down at his hands. He stared at them for a long time. Then, he stood.

"Let's save the back story for another time, Blondie." He resorted to the nickname he had given, instead of Rapunzel. I liked when he said my name more. "I better take off, you have homework and work. I don't want to keep you from it."

"Flynn…" I tried, but he was heading for the door. He put on his black leather jacket that he had taken off when I went to get an ice pack. I stood trying to reach him, but he was at the door when I did. He had his hand on the doorknob.

"Goodnight, Rapunzel." He stared into my eyes as I put my hand on the door, hoping he would stay.

"Flynn," I tried again, but he just took my hand from the door, gave it a kiss, and left the apartment, leaving me in the near dark with only the pale moon shining through the oak tree outside my windows.

* * *

><p>I felt like a lump of potatoes at work, I had done all of my homework instead of sleeping. How could I sleep? Flynn raced through my mind. He obviously didn't like talking about his past or anything like that, but I wanted him to open up. Maybe if he opened up, he would stop stealing. Frustrated, I needed the dough harder.<p>

"Everything okay, Rapunzel?" My name didn't sound good in anyone else's voice but Flynn's. I noticed that.

"Everything's fine." I answered Jolie.

I heard a chuckle resonate from her voice, "Well, then, I don't know what that dough did to you to frustrate you so." She pointed out, and I stopped wiping my flour-covered hands on my apron.

"Sorry, Jolie, I just-." I didn't know how to express my feelings to Jolie. I never talked to anyone about my problems. It wasn't comfortable because it wasn't something I did very often. Maybe that was how Flynn felt.

"Boy issues?" Jolie tilted her head at me before taking my place needing the dough. I just grabbed some coffee, I still hadn't recuperated from the lack of sleep I was getting with Flynn around.

"No," I paused, but I knew that Jolie saw right through that. "Yes." I answered honestly.

"Is it the boy who was homeless, but spent yesterday buying pastries?"

"Maybe?" I wasn't good at hiding it.

"Flynn, wasn't that is name? He's a good looking boy, looks solid."

"Looks aren't everything," I mumbled. I winced remembering that mother hated when I mumbled. I immediately straightened my posture and held my head up.

"You're right," Jolie spoke in a soft, motherly voice. "Is his personality a problem?"

"No, he's nice," I answered starting on the pastries that had cooled. "It's just… it's his past. He's really, really, reluctant to share with me."

"You've only known him a few days." Jolie was right. I had only known him for a few days, and we had already restarted our friendship because of a fight. Yet, I felt so comfortable with him, more so than I had been with anyone else.

"That's true." I acknowledged turning silent to finish the rest of the pastries and put them in the display cases. Jolie put more breads in, took them out, and we continued on repetition for the rest of the day. Flynn never came into the bakery, but I wasn't surprised. He probably had something else to do.

When I got home, I quietly made hazel nut soup for my mother. She talked at me for awhile, and I just listened to her picking at my soup. After awhile, she departed for work and I was left wandering up stairs after cleaning up the kitchen. I threw myself onto my bed hoping to sleep, but it didn't come easy. I spent most of the afternoon tossing and turning. As soon as I felt like I was falling into a deep sleep, my alarm went off and I was forced to get ready for school. At least tomorrow would be Friday, and I would have three days off from school and could just focus on work and Flynn.

School was difficult, I had forgotten my project for Art, and ended up leaving early again. I took my time across the Skyway watching a few cargo ships sail across the sea. I sat at one of the benches just watching. The normal rumble of cars on the Skyway was my soundtrack as I watched.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" The voice broke through my thoughts as I saw Max standing a few steps away from me. He still looked refined, and I wondered if a bruise had formed on Flynns left cheek. I saw that the only injury Max has incurred was a couple of bruised knuckles.

"Max," I breathed standing from the bench I was seated at.

"I wanted to apologize for my actions last night. It was pure testosterone and anger." He was very formal in his apology which was a stride from Flynn's careless behavior and charming personality.

"I'm sorry that I took you into the pub. If I'd have known-."

"Then you would have just let me walk you home." Max took two steps forward towards me, and took my hand. "I'm really honestly sorry."

"Flynn's my friend," I bowed my head staring at our hands.

"I know that now, and I shouldn't have punched him."

We were silent, just standing on the Skyway, hands entwined. I wondered if Max was truly sorry; he seemed like it.

"Did you tell your father?" I asked Max forcing my hand to release from his grip. I walked to the stone edge of the bridge and leaned against it looking at the dark blue water.

"No," Max followed me to the side. He didn't lean against it, but stood tall staring at the water before I felt his gaze rest on my face. "I figured that if it hurt you, I shouldn't do it."

"Why?"

"Because, you care about the boy, and I'm trying to -," He paused. I looked towards him, wondering what he was going to say, but he looked forward instead of at me. "I'm trying to be friends with you, and if being your friend means hiding a fugitive from my father, then I'll do that."

A smile splayed across my face, and I took Max's hand in mine. "You're a great friend, Max. I owe you."

"You're right, you owe me a beer." Max laughed, and I joined in with him.

"Alright, but this time, let's go somewhere in Corona."

"Sometime soon we'll go." Max turned to me, still holding my hand. "I have an exam in the morning, but I'd like to walk you to your apartment."

I shook my head, "I have to visit the Snuggly Duckling again, sorry." I winced a little, but Max just smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Maybe some other night then."

"Maybe," I acknowledged.

"Goodnight, Rapunzel." They were the same words that Flynn gave me last night, but in a different, lighter tone. Max gave my hand another squeeze, and I let my hand slip out of the hold.

"Goodnight, Max." Without another word, I turned away. I looked away only when I reached the other side of the Skyway, but Max was staring out over the sea. I smiled to myself, and walked towards the Snuggly Duckling.

It wasn't an excruciating walk to the Ghetto, or the Snuggly, but it gave me too much time to think. I was trying to think of why Flynn wouldn't tell me anything. That's how people became friends right? What would I know? Flynn and Max were my _only_ friends. Even before them, I didn't have many friends. In high school I had people who talked to me, but they would always get into things that I didn't like. I was never invited anywhere. As a child I didn't have friends because mother told me that friends would just hurt you in the end.

Maybe they would, but around Max and Flynn, I was happy.

I pushed open the familiar wood door to the Snuggly. I was greeted with cheers from the men who I had saved Flynn from. I felt a little embarrassed by it, but I knew that the only reason they accepted me because I had done that. I walked towards the bar, hair slung over my shoulder in its braid.

"Evening, Rapunzel." Antlers greeted as he filled a beer. "Can I get you anything?"

No.

"Yes." My lips were moving without me really thinking. "Just something to drink." I was a little parched, a drink wouldn't hurt.

"Righto." Antlers left me alone at the bar as I looked around for Flynn. He hadn't come into the bakery, and now he wasn't at work? What was going on?

"Rapunzel." An alarmed voice came from behind me; I swiveled on the chair to see Flynn standing with a mop. I knew that he had been heading to some part of the floor where gross had been upchucked.

"Flynn."

"Isn't it a little late?"

I answered hesitantly, "Yeah, but you weren't around in the afternoon. We couldn't talk about finding a baker."

"You're still on that?" Flynn chuckled walking away from me presumably to clean the floor. I left my barstool and followed him. I had seen enough piles from the midday drunks that it didn't gross me out anymore.

"Yes, we made a deal." I reminded him, "I made you a promise."

He waved his hand, "Yeah, but if it's interrupting your schedule. I can wait."

"You say this now, when the school week is already over." I shook my head as he cleaned the floor. I glanced away, but stayed close as he cleaned. Even though I had seen the piles of vomit before, that didn't mean that I wanted to continue to see them. They just didn't bother me as much. I felt a man brush behind me, he must have been drunk because he hobbled away without a word to me and swayed viciously.

As soon as Flynn finished and walked back to the supply closet in the back room to put everything away, I began again, "I thought we were starting over, as friends." It came out weak, and shy. I wanted to be strong, but I felt bad for blackmailing him.

I heard Flynn chuckling again and as he appeared he grabbed my arms, "Blondie, we're fine. I was trying to give you a break that's all. Quit worrying," He pushed a strand of loose hair behind my ear before he left to clean bar glasses.

"But-."

He groaned, "If you want to do something or have time to talk, we can do it tomorrow. We can't keep coming into each other's workplaces and messing with each other."

"Who said I came in here to mess with you?" I turned to Antlers who was filling another drink order. "Ant, can you give me a beer, please?" I could see the barkeep look at me distressed, but he filled the order and slid it across the bar. I took the beer and began to drink it fast.

Flynn put his hand on one of mine, "Whoa, Blondie, whoa. Take it easy." He forced me to put the beer down. "Have you ever had a drink before?"

I shook my head and grabbed a napkin from the bar to whip my mouth with. "It's kinda gross." I said with a raspy voice.

"Beer isn't for everyone." Flynn shrugged, "But you have to take it easy. You're going to make yourself sick."

I listened to Flynn, who obviously would have more experience. Everyone in this pub probably had more experience than me. I squeezed my eyes shut before taking another sip of the alcoholic beverage, but I couldn't take it and pushed it away from me.

"You know this doesn't prove anything." Flynn spoke up leaning against the bar.

"What?"

A laugh came from his mouth, "Even if we purchase from the other, we distract each other. So, you can come in here with people, but you can't seek me out, just like I can't just wait at the bakery for you. During your free time, we can hang out, and find bakers all we want, but not on Antlers or Jolies time." Flynn pushed off the bar walking towards the back.

"I'm free tomorrow," I barely managed to get out.

Flynn turned, "Alright, we can do something. When are you free?"

"After twelve, I just have to feed mother."

I thought I heard a groan from him, but I didn't look up from the beer in time to see anything suspicious. "Okay, I'll wait outside of your apartment. We can go anywhere you'd like."

"Why don't you pick a place?" Before he could protest, like he looked like it, I slapped a five crown note on the table paying for the beer and tip before leaving the bar. I hoped it hadn't been too outrageous, but who knows. I walked home with only the breeze as my companion. When I got home, I began my studies. I wondered what Flynn would plan for us, or if he would take me anywhere. Maybe he preferred walking around the Ghetto. Maybe he just wanted to find a baker as quick as possible. Though, he seemed a little bit accepting of his job, maybe he just didn't want to insult me.

To many unanswered questions plagued my brain and too much excitement rattled my stomach. I decided that I should sleep while I could and worry about my school work later.


	7. A Dam

Chapter 7 – A Dam

"_She said, 'Let's change our luck.'"_

The bakery hours seemed excruciatingly long, but Jolie let me off early since it was slow. After helping her clean up a little bit, I walked home.

I hoped that mother didn't feel like socializing. When I unlocked the door, I could hear the shower water running meaning mother had woken up late. Was she okay? She was always out of the shower before I got home. Weird.

I quickly disposed of my uniform and change into something different. I put on some rompers that I bought when I had my last growth spurt. Girls had worn them a lot when I went to high school. While I didn't like pants, I didn't mind the shorts. The breeze would feel nice against my bare legs. I pulled over an old t-shirt and tucked it into my shorts. I didn't know what to do with my long blonde hair, but I just pinned the front sections back.

Then I went to work downstairs making a nice lunch for mother. I didn't want her to know something was different, and I knew that food was the best way to fix that. Maybe she wouldn't eat a lot of food, but I knew if I made the right thing, she would. She loved food, but only if it was her favorite. Food also made her feel better when she was sick.

"Good afternoon, mother," I greeted as she left the bathroom in nothing more than a towel around her body and another one cocooning her mass of black hair. She just raised her hand, and I could tell instantly she wasn't okay. Under my breath, I murmured, "Crap."

Mothers' favorite, chicken and mashed potatoes, with my homemade gravy, seemed to perk her up when she finally emerged from her room. She still looked pretty ragged, though.

"Do you have a headache mother?" I asked taking her arm and helping her sit on the barstool. She looked down of the plate of food I had set for her.

"This looks-," Mother looked as though she was going to criticize the plate of her favorite food. "Well," She huffed, "it'll do."

I took that as a compliment as she started eating; before I knew it she had eaten the whole plate. I nearly felt myself fill with glee as I glanced at the clock. It was nearly two which meant mother would be leaving for the day soon. I wished I knew what she did, but whatever it was it involved her being gone for nearly twelve hours. I know she didn't have a car, though. She walked everywhere.

"You made my portion to big," Mother snarled when she had finished her plate. Through years of living with her I knew that it meant she loved it, but she regretted eating all of it. She was too concerned with her weight.

"I'm sorry mother," I apologized before eating a bite of chicken.

"You're trying to fatten me up," She accused. "Well, I'll never be chubby like you, so I guess we don't have to worry about that. I have the better figure." She pushed back her chair and stood, moving towards a mirror and to check herself. I watched her fluff her hair out and fix her red dress.

"Sorry, mother." I apologized again. I waited to hear the door as I put the leftovers away in the fridge, but I looked up to see her staring at me.

"There's something different about you." She took two menacing steps towards me. I ducked my head immediately, bracing myself. "What are you up to?"

"Up to?" I risked a glance up at her. "Nothing."

She stroked her chin, "Alright." I could see her suspiciousness grow though as she walked towards the door again. I wrapped my hands together waiting to hear the door. Instead, she groaned dramatically, "My head."

Then, she left. I wondered why she didn't stay if her head hurt. Could work be that important to her? She never let that get in the way of her before, or maybe it didn't hurt as much as usual. Maybe she just wanted to make me feel guilty.

When she left, I finished cleaning and tidied up the apartment a little before grabbing my purse and slipping on some tennis shoes. If I was going to ride on the motorcycle, I wanted to be prepared. I didn't like riding with my sandals. As much as I didn't like having shoes on, I didn't like the fear of losing them either. I spent some time staring at myself in the mirror. I had never done that before. Yet, the only thing I could see were the flaws mother always pointed out. I was ready to fling myself onto my bed and just tell Flynn I was sick.

I found myself leaving the apartment and locking it, ready with everything I needed. Flynn was standing outside leaning against his bike. I wondered how long he had been out in the autumn sun. Not that it mattered. He was wearing his usual pair of dark brown khaki pants, he must have had a dozen pairs. His leather jacket was snug, but opened slightly showing a black T-shirt. Sunglasses perched over the bridge of his nose hiding his brown eyes while a black helmet covered his hair.

"Afternoon," I greeted in a higher pitched voice, it must have been nervousness.

Flynn pushed off the bike and looked down at me. His eyes appeared over the sunglasses that had slid down to the tip of his nose, "You're wearing shorts."

"You don't like them?" I asked knowing that the rompers were too different. I always wore dresses and I should have stuck to that. He probably noticed how my thighs were large, and the rompers made my hips look even bigger than they were.

"No, no, it's just different." He reached back to grab an extra helmet. He handed it to me. His voice promised, "Good different."

Smiling, I took the helmet from him. I had to pull my hair over my shoulder and wrap it around my arm a bit to secure it before climbing behind Flynn on the motorcycle. I was scared of the wind tugging at my hair and pulling me off the bike.

"Where are we going?" I asked, but Flynn had started the engine which covered my voice.

Flynn apparently heard me because he glanced back at me, "You'll see." He took off down the street. It looked like we were heading for Corona, but right before the Skyway he took another road. I had never been down this route, but took in the sights. We were riding parallel to the sea. Flynn was following the roads as they climbed on the cliffs. I looked out seeing the beautiful city of Corona during the day. The skyscrapers on the top of the hilled island which seemed to reach the clouds when you stood under them, didn't look so tall from the top of the cliff.

I felt the breeze tickle my face. I loved watching the sun hit the waters below. A few cars passed us, but I couldn't imagine where we were going. Flynn's confidence never wavered, but I noticed that we were going upstream, following one of the rivers that would end up spilling into the sea. I watched that water seeing a few fishermen on the river, but they paid little attention to the new cavalcade of cars.

We were at our destination though, because Flynn was pulling into a dirt parking lot. His motorcycle stirred up a lot of dust which upset a family walking back towards their car. I mouthed a sorry to them, but the mother wasn't amused. He parked his bike between two cars and helped me off.

"Here, give me your helmet." Flynn moved to me to help me with the helmet. He turned away when he removed it from my hair, giving me time to fix it again. I let it sway by my ankles, but hitched it up so it would stay away from the dirt. I then watched Flynn meticulously chain his bike to a pole and weave the helmets with it.

"So no one takes them?" I asked crossing my arms, but Flynn didn't respond. He finished and pocketed the keys to his bike. He began walking and I was left to follow. "Where are we going?"

"I'm guessing that you've never gotten out much." Flynn assumed, but I didn't answer. He took some money out of his back pocket as we approached a small stand. Families, couples, and random groups of people were stepping through gates. I wondered what we were doing.

Flynn stepped up to the stand when a group of girls had left; one of the girls noticed Flynn. She smiled at him and giggled before whispering to the rest of the group. They were wearing shorts too, but pulled it off better than I did.

I ducked my head out of embarrassment and heard Flynn speak up to the man at the stand. "Two adult passes, please."

I glanced up to see the man nodding and exchanging money for tickets. Soon, we were following the crowds into the gates.

"Where are we?" I tried again, but Flynn handed me my ticket. I didn't have time to glance at it, however, because it was being taken by a man at the gates. I was pushed through, my bag was checked, but Flynn was already standing ways away. I felt violated as the man forced open my purse, rummaged through, and then it was pushed back into my arms. I couldn't say anything because Flynn pulled me away from them as soon as possible.

"What was that all about?"

Flynn looked from them, he was ducking his head slightly, "It's safety precautions that's all."

"Why?"

"Some people have… bombed and hurt Corona before." Flynn explained. "It's just a precaution."

"Well, why are you ducking?" I asked as he guided me around.

"I never know what guards are where." He whispered as we walked along. I looked up to see a large sign with the name "Grimm Dam." While I had never been, I heard about it in school. Whenever an opportunity came up to go on a field trip, mother got sick, or complained that we didn't have enough money send me.

"Grimm Dam?" I asked after reading the sign aloud. We passed under it. "Why here?"

"I figure you've never seen a few places around Corona, I might as well take you to my favorites outside Corona."

It was a little insight into Flynn Rider, "Does that mean you have favorite places inside Corona?"

He didn't answer right away, but he did let out a little bit of acknowledgement, "Doesn't everybody?"

We were walking through cliffs and I wondered when we'd actually get to the dam. I noticed that the place was beginning to level out and I saw it. A large lighthouse looking building that reached higher than the cliffs. I saw the light in it, but it wasn't on.

"What's that?" I asked pointing towards the building.

"It's the old guard tower. Hundreds of years ago, there was a guard post on the dam. It also helped any boats through the winding river." Flynn explained as we entered through the doors. My eyes were immediately drawn to the roof, not to anywhere else, not the trinkets, the toys, or the tours that were offered. The roof was done in a beautiful mosaic. Tiles purples surrounded a large hole that was outlined in orange and yellow tiles. There was a large spiral staircase twisting up, but still room in the center. I wondered if at night the yellow lamp of the lighthouse shown through the hole. It must have resembled Corona's flag.

Through my wonderings people climbed the spiral staircases to the top. I tried to head for the stairs.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Blondie. Not so fast." Flynn grabbed my arm and steered me away from the staircase in favor of a large tour group. "You're going to have to sit through this first." The group moved around the old lighthouse, and the guide droned on about the history. I was fascinated with everything and was practically shaking with excitement. Flynn stood beside me the whole time, I could tell he was trying to listen intently, but ever so often I caught him staring at me with a smile.

Soon, we were able to climb the staircase to the lighthouse. I tried my hardest to not run up the steps. I did try running up a few time, but the spiral staircase exhausted me and made me dizzy. I finally got stuck behind an elderly lady forcing me to take it easy, like she was. We struck up a conversation.

"I've come here every year since my husband proposed." The elder lady spoke as we went up the stairs. "Earl proposed to me at the top of the lighthouse, we came back every year." She repeated.

"Where is he?" I asked her, but she shook her head and pointed to the sky. Earl had passed on. I wondered how long she had been coming here without him for. I couldn't believe how determined she was to climb these stairs, I was exhausted.

"I see, though, I'm not the only one who came here with someone special." The elderly lady, Sarah, I found out her name was, looked back towards Flynn.

"Oh, no. We're just friends."

Sarah tapped her finger to her nose, "I gotcha." It was then that we reached the top of the lighthouse. The 360 degree view was beautiful. I felt my breath hitched when I caught a glimpse of it all. Sarah had left my side and taken a seat on one of the benches.

I should have followed her because my knees felt weak.

"Hey," A concerned voice came from behind me. I felt Flynn's hands grab my shoulders. I guess I had been swaying because Flynn was now clutching me. "Maybe you should sit." He suggested, but I struggled out of his arms and headed for the glass windows towards Corona. I leaned against the railing.

"It's beautiful."

Flynn was beside me in an instant looking out, "It's my favorite place."

"Really?" I glanced over at him. His face was hard, staring out over at Corona. He didn't even look at me or respond before moving to look over the dam. I followed him and looked down to see little people wandering across it. "Can we go down there?"

Flynn finally looked at me with a soft smile, "Yeah, sure."

We took the stairs down again, but I was forced to sit on the bench. I was too dizzy and exhausted. Flynn left for a minute to give me some water. Then we took to the dam. We walked across slowly because I wanted to take in the sights.

However, a question had been pushing on my mind for awhile now, "Why here?"

We were silent. Flynn, who walked slightly in front of me, tilted his head up to the sky. "Why not?"

I rushed forward touching his arm, "It means something to you. Why?"

"I don't do back story," I knew he was going to try and deflect. "So, any ideas for a baker."

"Why can't you just tell me?" I chuckled before stopping at the middle of the dam. The only sounds were the clicks of far of cameras with their respective people talking, and the water rushing below us. Flynn had taken two paces before stopping and turning.

"Why are you so keen on knowing?"

I shifted the weight from one leg to another and looked away, "Because, I want to know more about you."

I could hear him laugh through his nose and look away, his arms now crossed, "I came here when I was a kid. I bought my own ticket and sat up there forever."

"Why?"

He walked towards the edge of the dam looking down below. I followed and stared. It was too misty down there to see what the water was really hitting. It was such a steep drop I wondered what was at the bottom.

"Because I-," Flynn looked towards me, but when I looked at him I noticed his white face, like he had seen a ghost. His eyes looked past me. I turned around and saw three men talking to each other and staring at Flynn.

"Who are they?" I asked, but Flynn took me roughly by the wrist.

"They don't like me." He wasn't explaining much, but I didn't have time to answer. We were running straight towards a cliff as tall as the lighthouse across from it. I didn't like the looks of being trapped aiding a wanted thief, but I knew I could convince the guards to let us go. However, as we ran towards the cliff, I noticed a small entrance to a cave. A guard was by it taking tickets.

"Flynn," I warned, but he was way ahead of me. The guard started towards us, but Flynn was quick, he tripped the guard and managed to fly me over the fallen body. I felt my hair flying behind me as we entered the cave. We ran deep into it, it was lit by dim lights above us. Did he know where he was going? It wasn't a steep dissent, but my body was urging me to tumble down and my legs hurt putting so much resistance. I wanted to move slower, but heard the shouts of the men behind us.

"This might be a bad time, but can you swim?" Flynn asked as I saw brighter lights ahead. We had gone a ways down, maybe we were close to the water.

"Yeah," I affirmed, but in truth I had never swam in my life. Pools didn't exist in the Ghetto and I had never been to the lakes or seas in Corona with my classes. I had only looked out from the Skyway at the water. I hadn't been in anything except for a tub.

"Good," Flynn said as the sounds of crashing water sounded clearer. I saw that there was a fork in the cavern, a darker path and the lighter one. I knew that the lighter one led to the water, and that must have been our choice. Flynn tugged me in that direction and we were stopped at the ledge. It was a gaping hole in the side of the mountain leading to a steep drop into the river below. It was a great length to the water, but not as great as the dam. I felt myself tremble.

"On the count of three." Flynn urged as the guards sounded like they were getting closer. "One." They must have been at the fork. "Two."

"HEY STOP!" A voice from behind, but I couldn't turn because I was being thrown into the thrashing waters with Flynn at my side. We had jumped on three.

My body hit the water and my sides hurt. I felt myself sinking, but I didn't want to open my eyes. Everything felt heavy. My nose, my head, and my body ached fiercely. I felt myself being carried up, was it up? Or was it sideways? I realized that I need to breath and forced my eyes to open. I was underwater; I could see rocks through the murk. I pushed myself towards the surface, but I was running out of oxygen. I felt something grab my arm as I struggled for the surface.

Then, air.

I gasped struggling to take breaths in, but I was quickly pushed under the water again before I could get my fill. My hair was dragging me down, but I couldn't fix it. I saw Flynn beside me, his hand wrapped around my arm swimming like a pro while I flailed. The current was swiping us down the river quickly. Dragging, and begging us to follow it, to head for the bottom. Flynn pushed towards the shore. I attempted to follow, but my hair wouldn't cooperate. I was being tugged too much and my arms were too weak. The lack of oxygen in my lungs was also hurting my thought process.

"Flynn," I tried when I gasped for breath. He pulled me along with all his might. We were dragged downstream until finally Flynn managed to pull us into a shallow part where I struggled on all four for air. Flynn didn't talk, and I was still dying inside.

"I'm so sorry, Flynn." I managed to squeak out in near tears. However, Flynn grabbed my small frame and pulled me deep into the small wooded area around the river and next to the mountain wall. He leaned me against it and stared into my green eyes.

"No, Rapunzel, I'm sorry." He said pushing my wet hair from my face. I gave him a weak smile, but he enveloped me in his arms squeezing me tightly. It felt nice, as nice as a hug was when your wet, cold, and your arms are squished in his chest. However, he shifted slightly allowing me to snake my hands around his waist and hug him back. I was shivering at this point.

"God, I'm sorry." He had pulled away and began wringing out my long blonde hair. However, my clothes were what really mattered.

"C-c-can we m-m-m-move into the ssssun." I tried to say, but Flynn just sat beside me and gathered me in his arms.

"I want to stay out of sight until I know that they're done looking for me." Flynn whispered holding me. Even though he was wet, he was still warm. We sat in silence, him just holding me for the longest time.

"I'm sorry," I tried again, but it didn't come out as anything but a breath. I was exhausted, I found it difficult to stay awake and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

I woke up in a panic, I felt out of place. The area around me wasn't familiar, and I cried out, "Mother!" Hoping she was near. She wasn't though, and soon my memories flooded my head forcing a headache, but I remembered where I was. I was in the forest with Flynn, I had run from guards at the dam after finally getting Flynn to open up to me. I brought my hands up to my head wanting to cry.

Then I remembered, I hadn't seen Flynn when I woke up.

"Flynn," I whispered loudly, I didn't want guards to know where we were. I was lying under a small overhang in mountain wall. I felt something heavy on me. Flynn's leather jacket was secured around me like a blanket. My clothes were only a little damp, but I wasn't cold anymore. Where was Flynn?

A rustling in the pushes caused me to reach for something, anything. I wanted that frying pan back in my grip, but I knew I was lost. I had nothing but the clothes on my back. Fear gripped my stomach and I slunk back against the wall. I waited for eminent death or capture or something.

"Rapunzel?" A tired voice called out that I recognized. It was Flynn's; I relaxed immediately, but felt anger boil up inside of me.

"Where were you?" I shouted at him as he emerged from the bushes. I noticed his clothes had dried considerably and he was holding onto two helmets.

"I went back for my bike." He looked exhausted and I realized we were probably far from the road and he walked the whole way up to the dirt parking lot and risked a lot going back.

"Oh," I quieted considerably and drew my legs into my chest. I mumbled out, "You left me."

"No," He breathed, obviously hearing me. He dropped the helmets and walked forward sitting beside me and hugging me close. "I didn't- I- I did, you're right, but I didn't mean to. You passed out, and I had to go back before they locked the gates to the lot." Flynn explained. "I knew you'd be safe."

I pulled the jacket tight around me after he released me from the hug, "I know."

But then, how did he know I was safe, exactly?

I then realized that Flynn knew what he was doing. He had probably done this before. He loved that spot at the dam, I knew he did, but he risked prison every time he went back. He probably knew those caves. He dragged me out to the dam, knowing we would probably go for a swim.

"You knew," The realization had dawned on me, and I looked at him.

"Rapunzel," He tried as I stood dropping his jacket and walking away from him. I turned when I heard him stand.

"You knew that we would do that."

"You told me you could swim."

"I lied." I swallowed harshly realizing that I was not only exhausted, but entering the early stages of dehydration.

"So, I hid the truth from you." Flynn reached me in a few steps taking my hands in his, "I didn't think anything would happen, but I knew what to do in case something did happen. I've known those caves my whole life." I wondered how he did. "You were my main priority, I promise. No matter what, protect Rapunzel." When he spoke, it had been like he said it a million times to himself. I bit my lip and looked away fighting off tears.

Flynn sighed, "I didn't want to hurt you, but I want you to see amazing things like the dam!"

We were quiet, just standing hands entwined, only a foot away. I felt a tear run down my cheek, over my lips. I stuck my tongue out tasting the salty tear knowing more were coming from just that acknowledgement.

"I can't swim."

I heard a strained laugh come from his mouth and he pulled me in once more for a hug. This time it was warm, dry, and hand something else in it. My fists wrapped around the cloth of his shirt as I sobbed gently into his chest. I was too small to reach anything above that. His arms held me around my arms and right under my shoulder blades.

"But you did very well." He encouraged one of his large hands rubbing my back in rhythmic motions that calmed me instantly, but I didn't budge from my spot. I felt so safe and comfortable in his arms. My sobs stopped, but tears continued. I could feel the spot beneath my cheek wet with the tears; other tears fell onto my arms. I was glad that I hid in his chest because I felt the unattractive snot come from my nose and quickly pulled away to wipe it on my t-shirts small sleeve. It was gross, but needed to be done.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, but he rubbed my bare arms.

"Why don't I take you home?" He offered, and I nodded. He helped me put his jacket on before we took off for the main road. It was a walk to the road, but Flynn held my hand the whole time as I rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hand. He pulled his bike out of some bushes. The road was completely barren, not even lit up. The only light was the moon high above us. Flynn had me get on the bike first and quickly braided my hair for me, tucking it over my shoulder before climbing in front of me. We both rode down, the wind was vicious at night and I kept my cheek pressed to his back.

Then, beauty struck me.

We were approaching the cliff that showed the sea, I saw lights in the distance. The city. Corona. Gasping, we approached rapidly, getting closer to the city. I saw the lights reflected in the waters below. I could just stare at the city for hours, but Flynn was racing down the road until he hit more main roads with other cars. We reached the Skyway and he took the turn for the Ghetto.

"Don't you have work?" I asked staring down the dimly lit road towards the Snuggly, we went in the opposite direction towards my apartment. Exhaustion began to overtake me, despite how close we were to my house.

"No, I asked for the day off to spend with you." The thought of it made me give off a drowsy smile. Flynn pulled over to the side of the street and got off the bike unbuckling the strap of his helmet. I sat on the bike not wanting to move, but Flynn helped me off then helped me again with my helmet. He locked them to the front wheel of his bike with his chain and walked me towards the door.

It felt like ages when we began climbing the stairs, my limbs grew tired, and it was evident to Flynn that I was too weak. He let me lean on him before deciding it would be better to just carry me up the stairs. He took the keys from my hand and opened the door. He carried me over to the couch, set me down, and left to lock the door. I could hear his boots across the carpeted floors, and heard his breathing as he crouched next to me, but I had my eyes closed, pretending to sleep.

"Don't play possum," Flynn poked at my arm, but when I didn't relent, he sighed. He gathered me in his arms again and carried me up the stairs to my loft room and put me down gently on the bed.

I opened on eye and sleepily said, "Thank you."

Flynn had a small smirk on his face, and I thought he might just leave through the window, but instead he moved to the foot of my bed and began to slip my shoes off. I watched him, though my eyes wanted to close again. He slipped off the first, then peeled off my small ankle socks. I saw him put them down gently on the floor before moving to the other foot and continuing the pattern.

"Alright you, get under those blankets." He ordered when he had stood from helping me.

"What about you?" I murmured sleep threatening my being, but I fought it. I crawled over to the head of the bed and peeled off the jacket, handing it to him.

"I was thinking I'll either stay here or jump out the window."

"Stay," I said automatically, reaching out for him although my arm protested it. I could see the hesitation in his eye. But he set his leather jacket aside and removed his shoes. He then slowly sat on the bed next to me and moved to lie down. I lied on my side staring at him. He really was handsome, but I would never tell him that. His ego didn't need to be inflated. Taking my hand gently, Flynn stared back at me.

"Sleep." He ordered, and I didn't disobey. I had run out of power to stay awake. I was dead to the world. I succumbed to sleep.


	8. A Wish

Chapter 8 – A Wish

"_Just sneak out, and don't tell a soul goodbye."_

My alarm rang out early. I knew I had to go to the bakery, but my body protested. I rolled over on my bed turning my alarm off. When I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, I realized something was wrong. Cold spread over my body, and I knew when I had fallen asleep I was warm. I glanced over at the other side of the bed.

Flynn was gone.

My heart fell a little. My window was closed, but unlocked meaning he probably scaled the building again. He wouldn't go out the front door if he couldn't lock it.

I took a short shower to scrub off the river scum before changing into my bakery uniform. The day was long, and like promised, Flynn never came in to talk to me. I wondered why he had left last night, maybe he didn't like me. We were friends, and maybe my asking for him to stay the night was too forward.

Or what if I didn't know him at all? What if he had a girlfriend or a family? He probably had a girlfriend. With his good looks, and the way he makes every girl swoon, I wouldn't put it past him. What was I doing? Playing around with a man who had a life I didn't even know about! He was just doing this to amuse me or to get his satchel back. He was twenty-six, I remembered him telling me. He had lived so much longer than I had.

I was just a stupid girl.

At one point during work, I went back into storage and checked on his satchel. It was still in the same place with the same stolen goods. I ended up crying back there for a little bit during my break. How could I have been so stupid? Flynn had a life before me, and the only reason he spent time with me was because I had his satchel.

After work, I headed home to change and make mother lunch. When I entered the apartment, I saw that her door was open, and so was the bathroom door meaning she wasn't here.

"Rapunzel?" A weak voice called to me from the living room. I looked over and saw her frail figure on the couch. "Come take care of mummy, please." I wasn't in the mood to take care of mother, but I knew I made her a promise.

I first set out to make some broth for her, while that cooked, I grabbed the ice pack from the fridge and placed it over her head.

It was the same ice pack I had given to Flynn for his cheek.

Mother whimpered. Her eyes were closed. All of the blinds in the house were drawn, even my loft blinds. Thinking of mother in my room was weird.

When her broth was finished, I fed it to her in between her whimpers. Soon, she had finished and I was forced to roll her over and give her a massage. I sat there working on the kinks while singing thinking of Flynn. We had to clear things up. I had to cut the binding, and I knew the only way to do that was to give him his satchel back.

But I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Mother stayed home sick, I took care of her most of the day before she retired to her room again. I then stayed in my loft room knowing that Flynn wouldn't be happy with me if I visited the Snuggly Duckling. I wondered why he continued to work there if he had a girlfriend or another life. Maybe he needed the job. After all, I still had no idea why he stole things.

Stuck alone with homework, I began working through it. Art History was easy, and I went through identifying certain artists. I worked through an English essay knowing tomorrow I would have to go and write it at the library. Then, I started working on mathematics. Getting through the first few problems was nothing. It was when the problems on the homework got harder. My head hurt, and aggravation set in. My blonde hair clung in my fists as I attempted to work out a rather difficult statistics problem. When it had come out different each time, I couldn't handle it any longer.

I threw my book across the room with a scream before retreating to the corner of my loft room. I curled up and covered my face in my hair. It was something I did when I was a child, after I had done something wrong. I hid. I wasn't sure how long I cried, but I knew at some point the room had become encased in darkness. The only light on was the one on my desk.

Darkness didn't bother me.

When my sobs had finally quieted, I forced myself to pick up the math book. I put it back on my bookshelf and glanced at the clock. There was still a hefty amount of time until I had work, which I should have used for doing homework, but I needed to do something for me, something that I loved, something that I hadn't done in a while. Paint.

I grabbed my easel and my paints then began. It started out as the Skyway, but soon I added more. I was painting in a complete daze, not thinking about what I was embellishing on the canvas, just letting my hand, my heart, paint a scene. I put stars reflecting in the waters, the bright lights of the city that I remembered from the ride back to the Ghetto after visiting the dam. But the more I added, the emptier I felt. On the bridge I had painted a man, I couldn't remember painting it, but it must have been when I was dazed.

I leaned back staring at him. The man had brown hair, a goatee, and boots. It was Flynn. I had drawn Flynn. I sat back in defeat, tears threatening my eyes again. I didn't want to paint him.

I had painted through the night and it was now early morning. I was covered in my paints and was forced to shower before work. Then I put my hair in a bun and went to work.

It was uneventful at work, and Jolie let me go early noticing my bad spirits. She told me to get some rest, but as soon as I got home I went to work helping mother. She was still feeling bad, and I knew that I wouldn't be going to the library. Since I hadn't slept the previous night, I napped midday, but struggled to get to sleep because of the moans coming from mothers' room. She really was sick. I had to start thinking about her instead of school, instead of Flynn.

I never went to the library to finish the essay. Even the next day, mother was sick, and I was absent from both of my classes. My grades would suffer from not turning in homework or important essays. That night, when I had finally put mother to bed, I retired to my room staring at my ceiling. I felt incredibly trapped.

I felt incredibly alone.

Between taking care of mother, and the feeling of losing everything, my emotions were even more on edge. I wanted to do something for myself, but the painting I had done the night before was laughing at me. Painting was my escape, but I didn't want to paint him.

I tried to sketch instead while I laid in bed, but the only thing I could sketch was his face, his eyes. Three pages of sketches, all of them were Flynn Rider. Frustrated I threw the sketchbook on the ground and went back to my corner. I pulled at my blonde hair. While I was crying, a knock came. It wasn't at the door, no one ever visited us. It must have been from my imagination, so I ignored it. It came again, and I realized it was knocking on glass. I moved from my corner spot, and went to see the window.

A familiar face.

Flynn.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed as I opened the windows. The autumn breeze flowed in, but Flynn quickly came in and I shut the windows.

"You've been missing. You didn't go to your class today, or at least that's what Max tells me." Flynn answered taking a seat on the bed.

"You talked with Max?" I asked curiously before moving to clean up my artwork. I hid the painting in the corner, hoping he wouldn't' recognize himself from a distance. Then, I picked up my sketchbook and put it on my desk.

"We… reconciled. He cares about you." Flynn itched the back of his head. "So why didn't you go to class?"

"Mothers sick." I stared down at the closed sketchbook. I didn't want to look at Flynn. I was ashamed. I had asked him to spend the night with me, but he left. I knew that he probably had a life outside of my blackmail, but thinking about that made my heart hurt. He could probably had a family, and I would be ruining his life by forcing him to stay with me.

"So?" Flynn prompted, "People get sick, life still moves."

"You don't understand," I exhaled.

Flynn seemed to laugh at this, making me angry, "I do understand, she's manipulated you into thinking that she needs help. She doesn't, Rapunzel. She's a grown woman."

"You don't know her, when she gets sick, she's really sick."

"Unbelievable," I looked up at Flynn to see his arms cross over his chest. "You don't see how she abuses you, verbally. You don't see how she takes advantage of your naivety."

"I'm not naïve." I muttered under my breath. "You're being mean."

"Rapunzel," I felt him next to me. I felt his hand touch my bare arms. "Please, talk to me."

I wanted to change the subject; I didn't want to talk about mother.

"You left me the other night."

"Oh," I almost didn't register it as Flynn's voice, but I knew it was when he turned me around and pulled me into his arms for a hug. "I left because I was scared." He answered, "It wasn't your fault." He pushed me away to force me to look at him. "We don't know each other very well, but we know each other well enough. I wanted to stay, trust me. There's nothing I like more than waking up to a women next to me in bed."

I didn't like that statement. Thinking about him being with another woman hurt a little bit.

"What I mean, Rapunzel, is," He paused, "I like you, and I felt really bad for getting caught at the dam."

I was looking for something in his eyes, sincerity, lies, I'm not sure exactly, but I knew by looking into them he liked me. "I want to get to know you. Sometimes I feel like I don't know you at all."

While I stared into his eyes, I could tell him pulling back, hesitating from me. "What do you want to know?"

I pulled him towards the bed, sitting down on the side. He sat beside me. I began to pick at my bed covers. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No," He laughed at this. "If I had a girlfriend, she would not be happy with me spending so much time with you." This put me slightly at ease.

"What about your family?" I saw him pale when the words left my mouth, but I had to know that I wasn't keeping him from them.

"What about them?" He looked away nervously. It must have been a sore topic for him.

I clarified, "Am I hindering you from them?"

"No." It was a solid answer, putting the conversation at rest. He obviously didn't want to talk about it any longer, and I wouldn't push it in that case. I had so many other questions, but there was a time and place for everything. Some questions I could ask now, but some questions would have to wait.

"My turn for questions," Flynn began. "When's your birthday?"

"November 24." I answered.

"That's almost a month away, what are you going to do for it?" Flynn asked, but I stood up and moved to my desk. Every year I made myself a cake. Mother wouldn't take a piece in protest. She never liked when I celebrated my birthday, and she never got me gifts. So I would eat the cake alone, celebrating the year I had spent, and celebrating the fact I was another year older. I touched my sketchbook knowing that what I really wanted to do for my birthday. I had sketched it before, but I had never painted it. I grabbed the sketchbook and went back to the bed sitting beside him.

"I don't know, probably sit at home again. Mother doesn't celebrate birthdays." I said looking down at the book. My fingers stroked the cover. I saw Flynn's hand reach out for it, and I tried to hide it, but he grabbed it.

"What would you want to do for it?" He asked just holding the sketchbook like I had. I glanced up in his eyes.

I shrugged, "Doesn't matter what I want to do."

"Why not?"

The words echoed in my head, I closed my eyes and looked down. It never mattered what I wanted to do. No, that was selfish thinking; at least that was what mother always told me.

"Because…" I tried to answer, "It's not going to happen. I'm not allowed…" I bit my lip looking at the sketch book. I retrieved it from him, not wanting him to see himself. Not wanting to let him know that I had been thinking about him. I was haunted by him.

"What aren't you allowed to do?" He asked his fingers reaching out to grab my chin. I shook my head while staring into his eyes. "Tell me, Rapunzel."

"See the lights."

The words left my mouth, and I wished I could retract them. I had never painted the floating lights I saw every year on my birthday. I couldn't. I had only sketched them.

"Lights?"

I took a deep breath, ready to explain. "Every year on my birthday, and only on my birthday, I see these lights." I explained looking towards my window. "At first, I saw them when I was young, before the oak tree reached my window. I could see them shining. I thought… I thought they were meant for me." I sighed turning back to Flynn. I opened my sketchbook to show him the one sketch I had done. I gestured to it. "I just want to see them, soaring over the sea. I want to see them on the Skyway, or in a boat, or somewhere. I just… want to see them." A tear ran down my cheek. I looked at Flynn, waiting for a response.

"The lanterns…" Flynn took the sketchbook from my hands staring closer at them, his fingers touching the pencil drawing.

"Lanterns?" I breathed scooting closer staring at the picture myself. How could I have not known they were lanterns?

"Yeah, these folks who own the Corona Marina. They do it every year. I don't know why. Maybe for the harvest or something…" He was deep in thought, his fingers rhythmically circling one of the lanterns, the prominent one. I looked back towards my window, a little disheartened. I felt like the lanterns were meant for me, to hear they weren't caused my heart to fall.

"You should go." Flynn said putting the book in his lap.

"I can't." I looked down in my lap. "Mother won't let me. She forbade me from going to see the lights."

Flynn laughed, "She forbade? Really, how is she going to enforce that?"

"Flynn…"

"Rapunzel, you're an adult. You can do what you want. If you want to see those lights at the marina then go!" He urged taking one of my hands, but I recoiled.

"She's mother. I can't disobey her. I'm her daughter." We were back to discussing mother, and I hated it. I knew that if I wanted to I could go see the lights. I knew that I should. But I just couldn't disobey her. I couldn't say no to her.

"Fine… Just promise me that we'll do something for your birthday."

"Okay." I agreed. I took the sketchbook from his hands noticing his attention changed as he began to fiddle with the pages.

"What are you hiding in there?"

"Nothing, it's just my sketchbook. It's very private to me." I clutched it to my chest standing from the bed.

"You display your other artwork proudly." He informed standing as well. I saw his eyes shift to the new corner painting. "Well, this is new." He began to move closer. I had to stop him, he couldn't see himself. I took two quick steps and blocked his view from it.

"Yeah, it's just a painting of the Skyway. I just liked the way it looks at night." I put on a fake smile, my heart rapidly beating as he stepped closer to me. He was trying to see around me, but I could feel the heat of his body near mine.

"Why can't I see it?"

"It embarrasses me that you like my art."

"I can make you embarrassed?" Flynn asked his focus on my face now. I glanced down, staring at his blue hooded sweatshirt instead.

"My art makes me embarrassed. It's not very good." I shyly spoke my bare toes curled in my carpet.

"Not very good?" Flynn repeated my words, rolling his eyes. He dragged me over to the bed, making me sit as he grabbed some of my artwork from a wall. It was a painting of the sailboats that I had done. "Look at this, the attention to detail, how the colors work together…" He described my painting and I felt my cheeks darken. I really wasn't talented. "You're amazing, Rapunzel. I wish I could do this."

He put the painting back, and I murmured, "Stop."

"Stop what?"

I was hoping he hadn't heard me, and I cringed. "Complimenting me. I don't like liars." I answered staring down at my lap.

He laughed loudly, and I cringed again. Mother was downstairs in her room. I didn't know if she was awake or not, and I didn't want to deal with her. I didn't want her to know that he was here. He was a stranger to her. She wouldn't take it too kindly.

"I'm not lying." He was in front of me, kneeling and peeling my hands from the sketchbook. He set it aside on the bed and held my hands in his. My breath hitched in my throat. "You are amazing." His words were a whisper. They lightly floated to my ears making butterflies tickle my stomach.

"Stop…" I breathed, but he was moving closer. One of his hands had left my hand, headed for my blonde hair. His fingers brushed it back.

"You are amazing." He breathed. His face was leaning in slowly, and I felt my lips part. My breathing was unsteady, and so was his. His eyes began to close, and his face grew nearer. My eyes slowly closed.

"Rapunzel!" I heard a moan from downstairs as one of the lights flickered on.

"Mother." I breathed startled. My eyes shot open and I scurried away from Flynn who had fallen back. He looked disturbed, and a little upset.

Hissing, I pointed at Flynn. "You have to hide. I have to take care of her." I ran towards my loft stairs, seeing her at the bottom.

"Mother," I greeted with a smile, "are you feeling better?" I asked her. She gave me a sly look, and then glanced around.

"I thought I heard someone."

I looked around feigning ignorance. I saw Flynn move to hide in my closet. "I didn't hear anyone. I mean, I've been doing homework. Maybe you heard the neighbors?" I suggested.

Her lips pursed. "Well get some sleep. These lights are hurting my head." She turned and was instantly out of the sight. The lights went dark again, and I turned around sighing.

My feet carried me to the closet, and I opened the door seeing Flynn standing in a small cleaned area. Whispering, I took his hand, "You have to go. I have work in a few hours and should probably get some sleep."

"You don't want me to stay?" He whispered back as we stopped at the bed.

I shook my head, "You can't. What if she comes up here? You have to go." I urged, but he didn't look convinced. He glanced at the window, then down at me. I thought he might lean in again, close his eyes, have the same response as moments ago, but instead he hugged me.

"Fine, but I'll see you tomorrow right? You'll come out of hiding?"

I nodded, "Of course." I watched him leave before I locked the window. I decided to crawl in bed for a two-hour nap.

* * *

><p>Work had gone by much quicker, business was picking up. We had trouble keeping pastries, bread, and other baked goods in the display cases. I heard Jolie grumbling during some of the slow parts. She wanted a new baker, and, maybe, it was time to start that quest with Flynn again.<p>

After work, I came home to find mother feeling better. She was waiting at the counter for her food. As I was cooking, I could feel her eyes on my back. I turned around seeing her eyes just watching me. I felt a chill run down my spine.

"So, you're feeling better mother?"

"Yes quite. I think I might go into work today."

"Oh, really?" I attempted to keep my happiness to a minimum, but my toes curled.

"You will be staying home of course, right Rapunzel?" She said after I placed the plate in front of her.

My face fell. Why did she want me home? "Mother…"

"You're staying home, Rapunzel." It wasn't a question this time. Her dark brown eyes stared into mine, her mouth a straight line.

"You don't understand," I shook my head. I knew it was time. It was time to tell her the truth. "I can't always be here for you. I-I have a life of my own." Nervousness grabbed at me, I looked down my brows knitting together. "I even met someone." My eyes shifted up.

A smug grin came over her face, "Yes the wanted thief, I'm so proud."

"What-?" How could she have known that? Unless… "You heard me talking last night."

"Yes, of course I did. You two were chatting away." Her nose flared, "Rapunzel I don't like people in my house. I don't want boys in your room, especially ones that could bring the police sniffing around here." She threatened me standing, and rounding around the counter. I backed up a little, scared of her.

"But mother, I-I think he likes me." I tried.

She roared with laughter, "Likes you? Please Rapunzel, that's demented. You've made it up! Why would he like you?"

"Well, I-."

"You've invented a fake romance. Come on, Rapunzel, really. Look at you; you think that he's impressed." She grabbed at my long blonde hair. She held it up to my face. "You're too naïve, you dress like you're a little girl, and you keep your hair like that too!"

"No…" I breathed, tears filling my eyes.

_"You're being mean."_

I remembered telling Flynn that, but why did I think of it now? Mother was telling me the truth. Right?

"Don't be stupid, flower. Stay with me, your mother." She urged with a nod dropping my hair and holding out her arms. My legs willed me to go; I was so sure that she was right. "Mother knows best."

The choice of words made me look down. I turned away. "No."

"No?" She repeated the word with venom, then again, "No?" She laughed this time. I looked back at her, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"I see how it is," She grinned looking over me incredulously. "So, you know what's best for you? If you're so sure of yourself, why is he staying with you? There has to be some reason that you're so sure he likes you."

I looked away swallowing, remembering that I had blackmailed him. "He likes me." I reassured myself.

She laughed again. "Oh, then why not given him what you're keeping, whatever it is, whatever tells you that he'll stick around with you. See if he really likes you. Don't let the boy deceive you. You're obviously keeping something from him. You're blackmailing him."

"How did you-?"

"Ah-ha!" She cheered, "So it is blackmail. Then give him back what you've taken! See if I'm right!" She screamed at me holding me against the wall. "But if I'm right, and he leaves you, don't come crying back to me." She pushed me hard against the wall before raising her hand. I flinched looking away. It was only seconds, but it felt like hours. She brought her hand down, hard against my face.

It stung and the tears finally broke free of my eyes. I cradled myself against the wall my fingers touching my face.

She pushed off my body. I knew she was headed for the door as I slumped down against the wall, on the floor. I held my cheek.

She hissed at the door, "Mother knows best." Then, she was gone.

I cried.

I don't know how long I spent against that wall, crying. I didn't return to school again that evening. I needed to think. Should I give him the satchel back? Should I risk losing him?

I had to. I couldn't keep this string attached. I had to sever it, hope that he would stay on his own. Tonight? No. I promised him I would stay away from the Snuggly Duckling. I didn't want to though. I wanted to go and cry to him.

My cheek was still stinging from the slap delivered by mother. After all these years, and I still wasn't used to the pain. As I cried in my corner, I decided that it was best to get out of the house. Maybe go to the Snuggly anyways, or maybe I should go somewhere else. I wasn't sure.

I ended up walking the whole night still unable to find where I should go.

I decided I didn't want to tell Flynn about the fight. He would just tell me how she didn't love me or care about me. I know she did. She was concerned about me. Mother _did_ love me. She had to. She was my mother. She was just scared that Flynn would hurt me. I had to find a way to convince her that Flynn liked me and wouldn't hurt me.

Frustrated, I decided to get some sleep. I returned home, slept, and went to work again. It was time to get back on schedule: work, mother, and school. I could find a way to give Flynn his satchel back during any downtime I had.

* * *

><p><strong>an: I don't talk much here, but after you read this chapter if you have questions/comments/or anything of that nature. Hop on over to my tumblr page (as linked on my authors page), and leave me an ask. I'll answer anything you throw at me. That's a promise! I also do read reviews, so you can leave one and I'll answer on my tumblr. **

**Love ya,**

**Keiliy**


	9. A Birthday

Chapter 9 – A Birthday

"_She's just waiting for that one to take her hand and shake her up."_

Getting back into the groove of work and school was easy. I turned in my late assignments, professing to my instructors that my mother had been ill, and I had no way of contacting them. They gave me points off, but at least they accepted my homework. During my English class, I took a seat next to Max.

"Where have you been?" He asked concern flushing over his face.

"My mother was sick." Shrugging, I took out the English book from my bag. "You visited Flynn."

It was his turn to shrug, "I was concerned. You didn't show up to class, and you've never missed a class."

I was surprised that he had noticed my absences. He was right, I never missed a class. I just didn't want to slack off, but it had been necessary for mother.

"All that matters is that I'm here now." I assured turning forward as the professor began her speech. After the final discussion, we all stood ready to get out of class. I headed for the stairs with Max.

"Can I ask you some personal questions?" Max asked as we descended the stairs.

"Sure," I allowed. I wasn't too private about my past because most of my past was okay. Nothing out of the ordinary, there were no secrets.

"What happened to your father?" Max asked me immediately after I had agreed. I wasn't expecting that question, but I never was when it came up. Although it was rarely asked, I knew that it would be someday, and I wouldn't have an answer. Today was that day.

I sighed, "I honestly don't know. From my memory, I've never had one. Mother doesn't like to talk about it." I said as we exited the doors and walked towards the Skyway together.

"What about your mother, what does she do?"

"I… don't know." I answered honestly. I never knew what mother did. She had done the same thing since I was young. She left me alone during the nights, only to return again in the early morning. I suppose when I was a baby, she didn't do that, but when I was older she might have, when I could take care of myself.

"You don't know?" He questioned, looking at me. I adjusted the straps of my backpack.

"What does it matter what she does or who my father was?"

"It matters a lot." Max answered, "You don't even know your own parents. It's like, suddenly you appeared. It's like you're alone." The way he described it had been how I felt about the matter, but I didn't like to admit it. With mother, I was alone. Growing up, I was alone. But she was my mother, and my father wasn't there.

"But I'm not alone. I have you, and Flynn, and I do have my mother."

"But you don't know her."

I shook my head as we reached the Skyway, "It doesn't matter. I don't care, obviously. If I did, I would look into it, but I don't want to." I turned to him stopping. "Why do you and Flynn care so much about my mother?"

He stopped too, shifting the weight of his legs. He looked like he wasn't sure, "Maybe it's because…" He paused looking into my eyes. "Something just seems…" He wasn't finishing his sentences. I got frustrated and headed across the Skyway to home. He followed me.

"Rapunzel…" He tried, but I was done listening. The boys hated my mother, and that made me uncomfortable. She was my mother, despite everything that happened, she would always be my mother.

"Max, I'm tired. I've had a terrible day. I honestly just want to go home and do my homework. I don't want to talk about why the two of you don't like her." I paused. Looking at his white shirt, then to his eyes, I stopped again. "Why do you like me?"

"What-?" He had stopped again as well. He scratched his head, "I don't know. You're nice and- I don't know." He seemed a little irritated as well. "You're my friend, Rapunzel. I care about you, and I just want you to know that I like you for you. I'd help you, if you needed help." He offered taking my hand in his.

I was the one to hug the other first. I pulled him close and wrapped my arms around his stomach. "Thank you," I murmured. "You're a good friend." I felt his body go stiff, but I ignored it. I pulled away, "But I don't need anyone criticizing my mother. I love her, and she's my mother. Even if I don't really know her, that doesn't change anything." I shook my stood there quietly, not knowing what to say.

Slowly, Max nodded bringing us back to life, "Have a good night okay?"

"You're not going to walk me all the way home?"

"I seem to get into fights when I follow you home," He smirked.

Giving his hand a squeeze, I laughed, "Thank you for talking to Flynn."

He looked down at the ground, his smile sullen, though I couldn't figure out why. "It's not a problem. I knew that he could get through to you."

"Yeah," The word was breathy as I thought about Flynn standing at my window. "I'll see you soon?" I knew I wouldn't see him until next week; I had missed two days of classes, and thus only had my Thursday classes. Monday was so far away.

"Do you have a cell phone or something I can call you at?" Max reached out before I could leave. I wish that I could say that I did.

I shook my head instead, "We have a wall phone for emergencies, but mother doesn't like phones."

"Oh, well I'll give you my number, just in case you ever need to talk or find yourself in the place of a phone." Max offered. He swung his backpack off his shoulders and dug through it for a loose piece of paper and a pen. He quickly scrawled out a couple of numbers before passing it over. I looked over it, then, looked back at him. His fingers ruffled his near-white hair.

"That's it, so I guess I'll see you Monday?"

"Course," I agreed. Before I knew it, we both parted ways. Even though my tired feet wanted to drag me home, I urged them to take me in another direction. I knew that Flynn wouldn't want me to stop by, but I couldn't help myself. My heart was telling me to go there. I saw the familiar figure at the barrels, and I couldn't help but wave to him. He waved back, and I noticed that he was actually pretty small.

I pushed the door open when I reached it the loud sounds quickly filling my ears. The familiar regulars noticed me, waving, and giving me a cheer. I waved back and headed towards them. It was best not to disturb Flynn, so I went for the hook handed man.

"Hey, Hook, how are you doing?" I asked taking a seat at the table. A few of them, who I had never seen before, looked curiously at me, but Hook placed his good hand on my shoulder.

"Wonderfully, and you my dear?"

"Very good, I just got off of school." I responded while peeling the backpack from my shoulders and placing it on the floor.

"Aren't you going to stay hi to Flynn?" A deep voice came from my side, it was Vladamir.

"Oh, well he's working." I folded my hands in my lap on my blue skirt. "I don't want to disturb him."

"I don't think he would mind if you disturbed him." A larger fellow, I hadn't met, laughed. I glanced back at Hook who was giving him a stern look.

"Now Bruiser," Hook began, as I thought of Bruisers terrifying name, "you know better than to talk to a lady like that. I apologize, Miss Rapunzel."

"It's just Rapunzel," I let out a small giggle before gingerly touching Hook's arm.

"Let's get Rapunzel a drink, huh?" He looked towards a smaller boy who couldn't have been much older than me. The kid had a protruding mouth, and reminded me, slightly, of a goat. He walked away going to the bar.

"I don't really need anything to drink. I'm just heading home soon." I tried, but it was too late. The boy came back with a tray full of different alcoholic beverages, and one large pitcher of beer.

"Thank you, Axel." Hook grinned before handing me an empty tanker and filling it with beer.

I smiled at the boy, then Hook, "Thanks."

"Not a problem, my dear girl. So, other than the help, what brings you in tonight?" He said before taking a swig of one of the other drinks. I wondered what he was drinking, but I didn't ask.

"Oh, I just wanted to visit. I promised Antlers that I would visit on occasion."

"Well," Bruiser piped up again, "we always love the company of a lady."

"Brusier." Hook threatened with his hook, but I placed a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry about it. I imagine Bruiser over there doesn't get the chance to be with a lot of women." I teased him lightly, a few of the other men chuckled, even Hook. Bruiser just looked sad.

I tried to apologize, "I was kidding."

"Oh don't worry about him," A familiar voice came from behind me. I looked around and came face to face with Flynn. He had a rag over his shoulder. "He can take it. You boys don't mind if I borrow the little lady do ya?"

The men smirked, and shook their heads collectively. I slowly stood wondering what Flynn would want. He wrapped a hand around my arm and pulled me aside.

"What are you doing?" He hissed at me when we had stepped far enough away from the group. The only one close to us now was a drunken, lonely man. I doubt he cared much about us.

"Drinking?" I knew the word came out sheepishly. "I just… I wanted to come by, and I knew I shouldn't have."

"You really shouldn't have." Flynn finally let go of my arm, but I instantly missed the touch.

I looked down, ashamed, "I also thought-," What did I also think? I was trying to save myself, but I wasn't doing a very good job. "We could find a baker."

"You're not serious are you?"

"You don't know anything about these men; one of them might have a hidden talent to bake!"

"Rapunzel…" His tone was impatient, and I stepped back.

"You're right. I'll go home." I held my hands up, "Just let me grab my bag."

"I'll walk you out." Flynn offered, and I nodded. I grabbed my bag from the table and said my goodbyes.

"See you guys next time. Thanks for the drink." I waved before heading to the door with Flynn. We stepped outside, and I was almost hoping for him to kiss me. I shouldn't have been hoping, he still didn't have his satchel back it wasn't fair. Mother was right.

"Sorry, I stopped by," I apologized.

Grabbing for my hand, Flynn smiled, "I liked seeing you. Maybe tomorrow before your class we could hang out or something." He offered.

"I'd be fine with that." I barely breathed out, he was getting closer again. My heart jumped back up to my throat as my eyes fluttered, daring to close. His fingers slowly moved up my arms to my shoulder. My eyes flickered over his lips which had parted then back to his eyes which were staring at me. I didn't know where to place my hands, but we were so close it didn't matter. I could feel his breath on my lips now.

The sounds of a wolf whistle pierced my ears. I stepped back in shock, as did Flynn.

"Well, uh, I'll be going back to work." He stuttered out, but looked into the darkness. I knew it came from the shorter man I had waved to.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." As he gave me a quick hug, I hated myself. Why did I lean in? I was grateful to the man who has whistled. I wasn't listening to my head, and I should have been. It was important that he wasn't doing this to get his satchel back. Was it too wrong to ask that he be interested in me?

I sighed as we parted ways. I just wanted this all to be over.

* * *

><p>School began to pick up, and chances of seeing Flynn were less and less. We spent less time together. I never found the right chance to return Flynn's satchel, but I began carrying it in my backpack, hoping that I would find the chance to give it to him. Soon October ended, and November began. The essays got harder, and I spent most of my time in the library. Max would come to visit me to study with me, but I would make him leave when I got to flustered.<p>

Then, November was almost over.

"The twenty-third." Max quietly chorused on the Friday evening. I was surprised he wasn't out partying as he often alluded to.

"Yes, it is." I remarked shaking my head as I furiously typed my essay on the computer. I had gotten much better at typing. I would have been proud of myself if I had the time.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" He nudged me as he sat back. He was sitting at the computer next to mine, but his word document cursor blinked annoyingly on a blank page.

"The twenty-fourth of November." I said grimly. To me, tomorrow was my birthday, and I would have been excited about it because Flynn had promised that we would do something, but we hadn't planned anything. As far as I knew, he forgot.

"It's the lantern ceremony tomorrow."

My heart fell a little and I stopped typing.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you go?" I turned to Max and asked.

Raising an eyebrow, he replied, "Don't you?"

"No, I've never been." I sat back in the chair and crossed my arms. "It happens every year on my birthday, and only on my birthday. Why is that?"

There was a very hard silence between us. I could feel Max staring me down, like he was trying to figure something out.

"You were born on the twenty-fourth?"

"Yeah, according to my mother." I shrugged. Pausing I leaned forward staring at the keyboard. Then, I tilted my head looking up at Max. "What's it like, seeing all those lights up close?"

"Why don't you go tomorrow and see for yourself?"

Shaking my head, I scoffed, "That'll never happen."

"Why not?"

"I'm not allowed to go. I'm technically not allowed to be here!" I exclaimed, my voice so loud a patron shushed me. I sank back into the chair. "Why is there a lantern ceremony?"

"It's a long story." Max waved his hand in dismissal. Despite me wanting to know, he was more concerned with why I couldn't go, "How come your mother doesn't want you to go?"

"I never said-."

"It doesn't matter, I know it's her."

I sighed, "She doesn't like Corona. She never has. I don't know why, but she always wanted to move. Something about the Ghetto though. She likes it there, or has something here that she's holding onto."

"Oh," He sounded a little disappointed by the answer.

"So now will you tell me about the ceremony?"

He laughed, "Won't give up on that, will you?" I shook my head, forcing him to continue. "There is a couple that owns the marina. It's been in their family for many years, probably since the founding of Corona."

"Corona used to be a monarchy."

"Exactly, apparently they're of the former royal bloodline." He shrugged, "We all know that the monarchy dissolved due to the public want for a democratic republic." I nodded. "So, the former ruling family dissolved most of the land to the people, except the marina. Since they kept in the family, the monarchy could still control all the trade."

"I know all this, I took Corona History too!"

"Alright, alright," He laughed. "The couple that owns it now had a daughter. From the stories my mom told me when I was a kid, the girl died. I don't really know the whole story though. There's a small shrine set up for the girl at the marina. The couple releasing lanterns on her birthday every year hoping they reach the heavens, hoping they reach her, hoping that she returns."

My eyes shifted down, the hope that the lanterns were mine was crushed. They were a dead girl's lanterns. I shook my head. I shouldn't have been so selfish.

"If you want to know what I think, though," Max continued as he started writing his essay, "the girl didn't die. My dad told me that. He said the couple wanted to investigate something with it, but the case has been open for years so he can't talk about it."

"The poor girl." I shook my head and went back to writing. The haunting image of a girl being taken so young from her family, from her mother upset me. I couldn't imagine it. What the mother went through must have been heartbreaking. Max helped me type the rest of my essay since the hour was almost up, and walked me across the bridge when we finished.

"Thanks for walking me," I mentioned to him, "and telling me the story of the lanterns."

He laughed and smiled, "It's no problem." We hugged, but he didn't leave. I figured I would be the one to have to turn around, but he grabbed my hand. "Go to the lanterns tomorrow. It's your dream."

"But Max-?"

"Just do it," He answered with a shrug and turned and walked around. I watched him walk away this time, confused and a little disoriented. I shook my head and continued my way home. I looked towards the Snuggly Duckling, able to hear the melody of the drunk and smiled. Flynn would be there, bartending or serving. It would be so easy to talk to him, but I was ready to sleep.

I made it home, and went to bed almost immediately. It felt like only seconds when I woke up and went to work. Jolie was a little late, but she went to work immediately. She knew it was my birthday and had made special cupcakes for me, each one with a little flower.

"Are you doing anything special today?" She prompted as I palmed pumpkin cookie dough.

"No, I think I'm going to head back to the library at school and finish an essay."

I heard an audible groan from Jolie, and looked up at her. "Really?" She said.

"Yes, really." I said placing a ball of the cookie dough on the sheet. I continued with another one.

"If one of my girls ever does that for their birthday, I'd have to smack 'em." She teased.

I laughed, "You wouldn't."

"No, but you can't just sit around and do homework. It's your special day, go do something fun. What about that boy, Flynn? I never see him around here anymore."

"He's working now." I commented placing another dough ball down.

"Well, is he working all day?"

"I don't know, Jolie. I've been busy, too busy to figure out his schedule." I laughed finishing up the tray and putting it in the industrial oven. I went to go clean the front of the shop when I heard her yell.

"You ought to have taken the day off!"

"With you alone? Not a chance." I remarked back quickly sweeping, and cleaning before loading the first loaves of fresh baked bread into the display cases and opening the door.

Customers poured in like they usually did, wanting Jolie's fresh baked bread. I chatted with a few when I worked the front, but then Jolie had me work in the back decorating some of the pastries. I went to work casually listening to Jolie's conversation with a regular. The door jingled again, and I was heading to put the pastries in the case. As I placed each one into the case, a small red headed girl appeared peaking through the display case.

"Mother!" A voice nearly screamed, I could hear Jolie's laugh and looked past the small red headed girl. I saw three nearly identical girls with varying hairstyles stand next to an older man.

"My girls." Jolie moved around the counter. I watched as she did so gracefully, hugging her oldest daughter, then the next, in a row, until she pried the small one pressed against the glass away and hugged her. Then she stood and kissed her husband's cheek.

"I thought I'd bring them in. They were getting restless. Can't wait for the lights." The gentleman said.

The lights.

I headed back to grab the rest of the pastries.

"Rapunzel." Jolie's call reached my ears and I turned.

"Yes?"

"Come meet my family." She waved me closer, and I went on the other side removing my plastic gloves.

Jolie turned, "This is Rapunzel, my assistant. Rapunzel this is my husband Andrew, my oldest daughter Caitlyn, then that's Cecilia, and Cheri over there, and finally this is Cassandra." She pointed each girl out. "They're going to see the lantern ceremony tonight."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, and that sounds really fun." I tried to smile. I felt something heavy on my leg.

"It's for the lost princess." The youngest girl, Cassandra, was clinging to my legs.

Andrew laughed, "We've tried to tell her what it's really about, but she claims it's for the lost princess, too many fairytales." She shook her head, and I knelt down.

"Do you like princesses?" I asked her and she backed up.

"Yes," She fidgeted back and forth. "Are you a princess?"

I laughed, "No, I'm not. Are you?"

"Your hair's really long." The girl reached out and touched a part of my braid near my face. I smiled.

"Yes it is."

"You know girls, it's her birthday." I heard Jolie comment and I laughed.

"Same as the lost princess!" The little girl exclaimed and I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Can we play with your hair," The second youngest, Cheri had approached me and began touching my hair as well.

Jolie offered, "Why don't you girls re-braid it and put some of the flowers from outside in her hair?"

"Oh no," I shook my head, "not right now. Maybe later." I declined.

"What about before the lantern ceremony." Cecilia piped up.

"I'm not going." I commented. Each of the girls looked a little upset, and I couldn't help but feel bad.

"What about after you give your mother breakfast, you can come out here and the girls can do your hair, for your birthday?" Jolie suggested and I nodded.

"That sounds perfect. You girls can gather lots of pretty flowers for my hair."

The girls left with their father after enjoying some pastries, they went to gather flowers and run some errands for the ceremony later. Apparently many of the citizens of Corona went to the ceremony. I would have too if I lived so close. Jolie told me that many places in Corona sold lanterns and most people got ready early. It was a big deal. She let me go early again because business had died down.

I went home to mother, and she was in a particularly foul mood, so I didn't even bring up the lanterns or my birthday. Before she left, she turned to me.

"Happy birthday."

I didn't even know she remembered, but she left so quickly I couldn't even say thank you. I spent some time crying before I heard a knock at my window. I knew that it would be Flynn, but I didn't know what he wanted.

I unlatched the window to my room and opened it for him.

"Happy birthday!" He said from the stoop before climbing in.

"Thanks," I commented excitement filling my stomach. He had remembered. "What are you doing here?"

"We're doing something for your birthday."

"What?"

"You promised me we would do something for your birthday." He repeated. I remembered the promise, but I didn't think he would.

"Well, first I have to go back to the bakery." I told him. "I promised Jolie's girls I would let them do my hair." I said grabbing a clean dress from my closet then retreated to the bathroom downstairs to change. I took my time in the bathroom getting ready. I combed through my hair, adjusted the new purple dress I had made. The sleeves rested off my shoulders, the purple bodice clung nicely and the skirt was a darker shade of purple with flower patterns all over it. It had easily taken the place of my favorite dress.

I stepped out of the bathroom still messing with my hair. Flynn was downstairs wandering around and looking lost.

"Flynn?"

He turned to face me. His eyes scanned my body, making me feel very insecure. I saw a smile on his face when his eyes reached mine. "You look beautiful." I couldn't respond, but ducked my head shyly, "You ready to head to the bakery?" He offered an arm and we went on our way.

I saw the bakery door propped open slightly, and the family was sitting. The girls were eagerly picking at flowers.

"Afternoon, Jolie." I greeted, removing myself from Flynn' side. Hugging me, Jolie smiled.

"The girls haven't stopped talking about your hair. I set up a spot on the floor you can sit at." Jolie smiled. The four girls all pulled me over to the small blanketed area set up. Baskets of flowers had been strewn around the floor carelessly.

"Sit, Rapunzel," One of the girls urged as I glanced over at Flynn. He and Jolie were talking quietly, but I couldn't figure out what they were talking about. He looked completely at home. Catching my eye, he winked. I blushed and decided it would be better to focus on the girls.

The two oldest had set about separating my hair into three parts. They obviously liked it being in a braid. The second youngest had started on one section putting a small braid in. The other youngest had set about pulling her favorite flowers from the basket. They had planned what to do with my hair already, it was pretty cute.

When a few small braids had been finished, the girls took the three larger sections and braided them together. Then, Cassandra, the youngest, began meticulously putting flowers in my hair. The other girls helped, but let Cassandra do most of the work. The other girls just worked on securing the flowers in my hair.

Finally, they all stepped back, and I was allowed to stand up. I looked at the long braid and smiled at the girls.

"It's beautiful." I thanked them, and hugged each one. Then, I looked to Flynn who was still talking with Jolie and Andrew.

"What do you think?" I offered spinning around. I saw Flynn look at me, his lips parted slightly.

"Wow, it's really nice." He looked at the younger girls, "You all did a very good job." The second youngest, Cheri, strolled up to him and tugged on his brown khaki pants.

"Can we do your hair now?" He reached down, picked her up, and rested her on his hip.

"Not today, but maybe another day. I promise you, though, I don't look very good with braided hair. I could never match Rapunzel's beauty." He grinned poking her nose. Flynn was really good with kids. It was something I never would have guessed. He was obviously very skilled at deceiving and thieving. But kids?

I could feel a blush tint my cheeks when he complimented my. I turned to Jolie, "I think we should be on our way."

Jolie gave me a smile and turned to her husband, "Alright, we better take the girls."

"Thank you for doing my hair," I said to the little girls. Flynn set Cheri down and I gave each of the girls another hug before waving my goodbye.

We left the bakery, and Flynn headed me towards his bike. He handed me the helmet and I grasped it.

"Where are we going?" I asked him securing the helmet over my newly braided hair. I slung the braid over my shoulder careful of the flowers.

"You'll see." He answered before getting on the bike. I straddled him as he revved the engine. We took off like a bullet through the streets of the Ghetto. As we got closer to the Skyway, I noticed the heavy crowds of traffic surging towards the Skyway.

"Hang on!" Flynns voice, muffled by the wind, called back to me.

"Wait- why?" I tried to question, but he took off faster weaving through the bumper-to-bumper traffic. I tightened my grip on him peering over his shoulder as we entered the beautiful city of Corona. I saw the small hill that went towards the university, but we headed in the opposite direction.

"Flynn, what about the guards?"

"Don't worry, I talked to Max." He answered back before slowing down in a small parking lot behind a shop. He tied our helmets into a chain and pocketed his keys.

"How did you talk to Max?" I finally asked propping a hand on my hip.

"I asked him for the police's schedules so I could take you out on the town for your birthday." He shrugged, rolling his shoulders.

I arched my eyebrow, "And he gave them to you?"

"Yeah."

"Why would he do that?" I asked him as he began walking towards the street. Many people were out roaming the streets and loud music filled my ears.

"I think we misunderstood each other at first, but maybe- and I'm only guessing- it's because he wants you to have a nice birthday. Now, will you quit fussing and come on." Flynn grabbed my arm pulling me into the large crowd of people. I felt his hand slide down and take my hand. I looked at it with a smile before looking up and deciding to relax.


	10. A Lantern

Chapter 10 – A Lantern

**a/n: Dedicated to Pernille**

"_And this thought made it clearer that I ought to be nearer."_

Flynn pulled me around to different booths on the road near the marina. There was a small square area filled with people and shops.

"It's called the Canal Street Mall." Flynn told me as we approached it. I heard the music clearer now, it was an old Irish jig played on traditional instruments. The band playing it was standing on a small stage while people danced. The music drifted out of the large speaker sets.

"Wow," I could barely murmur up as I watched the women spin around while the men clapped. I looked towards a stand selling lanterns. I tried to move towards it; I wanted to buy one. I wanted to set one off when the ceremony started. However, Flynn pulled me in the opposite direction. I looked longingly back, until I forced myself to look forward. Flynn obviously had a plan.

We walked over the bridge of a small river before Flynn suddenly pulled me into an alleyway. Forcing me against the wall, the back of my head hit the smooth surface.

"Ouch." I murmured before glancing up at Flynn braced against me. Fear pitted in my stomach for a moment. "What are you doing?" I whispered, but looked over his shoulder to see two guards passing.

"Sorry, there might be a lot of that." He said looking into my eyes. I glanced down at his heaving chest and felt my breath hitch a little as my eyes refocused on his. Silence filled between us.

"It's no problem." I strained breaking the silence. He stepped back, and took my hand again.

"Come on, I wanted to show you something." He pulled me back into the main street of the mall. I glanced at all the different established shops. The buildings were tall with curved roofs of different colors. Almost every shop had a large front window. These buildings were different than the ones I had been accustomed to walking to the university. They were taller, and all connected. It was hard to tell where one building ended and the other began. As the hills went up, so did the houses and shops. Flynn continued up a hill, but as I looked to my right I noticed something. I released his hand and moved towards the shop window.

"Rapunzel," I heard Flynn call, but I ignored it. I looked inside the shop window at the lines of shelves all filled with books. I wondered how many books were in there and what they all had in them.

"Did you want to go inside?" He asked right beside me. I nodded at him before he took my hand and pulled me into the store. A teenage girl sat at the front desk chewing a piece of bubblegum.

"Can I look at the books?"

The young woman raised her eyebrow at me and motioned the racks, "Sure."

I ran towards the first shelf, which was full of nonfiction books. I picked out one in botany before one about the earth.

"You really like books, don't you?" Flynn asked beside me, but I ignored him carefully setting the books on a table open on pages I wanted to go back to. I then moved towards the fiction books carefully selecting a few as well. Soon, I masked the table with piles of books.

"Look at this!" I pointed to one of the books describing how television sets work. I hunched over it reading. "I wonder if I could fix our set." My finger followed the words as I read.

"Come here, Flynn." I urged before hearing a chuckle come from him. I looked toward him, propping a hip out and placing my hand on it. Why was he laughing at me? "What?"

"Nothing," He shrugged looking away. "You're just cute."

"Cute?" My nose scrunched up and I shut my eyes.

"Yeah, cute. I've never seen someone so animated about books before." He took a few back to put away.

"I don't have a lot of books." I answered him following with a few books in my arm. I took another off the shelf when he began putting some back.

"But you've been to the library before at school, right? You told me you had."

"But that's different." I sighed before he took a book from my arms. "They don't like when I take out the books, and they aren't mine. They don't appreciate when I take them out."

He shook his head, "Well let's put some of them back, and you can pick one to buy."

"Buy?"

"Yes, I'll buy you a book, as a present." He offered me. I tried to figure out why he was being so nice, but he didn't tell me. After a few minutes of debating over which book, and carefully putting ones I didn't want back, I finally decided to take the botany book I had first pulled out and clutched it to my chest. Flynn paid for it and I put it in my backpack. We were back on Canal Street in no time. We moved down the street some more, sometimes stopping at shop windows. I wanted to take in everything, but I knew it would be getting dark soon and the lanterns would fly.

At one point, we stopped at a dress shop and I saw a beautiful young woman modeling a lovely red dress. She twirled around showing it off to her friends.

"She's beautiful." I commented watching her short brown hair fly around before settling on her shoulders. She tossed her head back and laughed. My brows knitted together.

"What is it?" Flynn asked me as we walked away from the shop.

"What's it like with short hair?" I asked him as I felt his hand take hold of mine.

"That's a strange question," He paused to think before talking. "I'm sure it's not as hot or heavy as yours might be - easier to manage definitely." He answered. "Haven't you ever had short hair?"

"No, never. It's always been long, for as long as I can remember." I touched the fancy braid out of recognition.

"Maybe someday you can cut your hair, it might look nice."

"Yeah, maybe I will." I answered a small smile spreading across my face.

Our adventure continued as we passed a bakers stand promoting his Corona Cupcakes and ate them in an alleyway while the guards did a routine walk through of the street. I leaned against the wall.

"Why do you steal things?"

It was quiet between us. I watched him as he carefully gave his attention to the purple frosted chocolate cupcake. He peeled the wrapper off and crumbled it in his hand.

"I don't know." He answered so quietly, I barely heard. "It's just something I did growing up."

"Did your parents know?"

He froze before taking a bite of his cupcake. I felt like I had made a huge error because he tensed his hand with the cupcake. The hand dropped slightly.

"No, they didn't." He felt the words hanging in the air like he wanted to add something, but he didn't.

Willing to defuse the awkward situation, I looked at the wrapper for the cupcake in my hand.

"What are these things called? Cuppers?"

His mouth twitched into a smile, and Flynn broke out into laugher. I couldn't help but laugh as well at the clever absurdity of the word. We finished our cupcakes in the alley before heading out again. Flynn took us to a large fountain area which sat upon a larger hill. The roads had all been blocked off only allowing foot traffic.

People were crowded in different areas, and I noticed that several people were hunched over easels.

"They're painting." I commented approaching one of the crowds slowly.

"I thought you might like to watch them." Flynn mentioned behind me. I watched as an artist painted on the canvas. It was an image of a baby girl with large green eyes. I tilted my head before someone stood beside me.

"The Lost Princess." The older man commented, his mustache twitching over his lip as he smiled at me. "Do you like to paint?" The old man asked. I felt Flynn on my other side immediately, almost protectively hovering.

"I do," I commented.

"How would you like to use my easel? I'm feeling a little tired and I bought extra canvas." The old man offered. I nodded and the man took Flynn and me over to a bare easel with paints, chalk, and canvas. I looked at the piece of canvas he placed in front of me. It wasn't big enough. I wanted to draw on something bigger. I grabbed a bag of chalk he had brought, they were all different colors.

"Oh," The older man said, "those are for designating artist spots on the ground."

"Can I use them?"

He curiously looked at me before nodding. I stood from the stool and knelt on the stone ground and began to draw with the purple chalk. I let my heart control my hands, and before I knew it my forearms were covered in chalk and almost the whole plaza had been covered in my artwork. People had stopped watching me.

Feeling self conscious, I stood looking down at my feet. I was standing in the middle of the large, yellow Corona sun. I had drawn people I had seen around it in the purple parts, the old man who offered me chalk, guards, the girl from the bookstore, and a few other people we passed.

"She has talent." I heard murmured from the crowd. I took the nubs of chalk and handed them back to the man.

"Sorry," I apologized before taking off towards an alleyway. I didn't like the attention and slung myself against a wall to take a breath.

"You're a completely different person when you paint." Flynn was beside me again, like he always was when I wasn't expecting it.

"I don't think so." I murmured trying to brush the chalk dust off me, but my arms would be stained until I was able to wash them.

"But you paint beautifully. Everyone was so captivated with your art, and it's just the Corona flag. It's amazing." He said leaning against the wall next to me rolling up his white sleeves.

"I shouldn't have done it."

"Why?"

I didn't expect him to ask that question. I closed my eyes and sighed. I wanted to pull at my hair, hide in it, but I couldn't. It was too beautifully done and my hands were so filthy. I opened my eyes and looked down at my hands.

"It's not pretty."

"It's amazing. You have a gift, Rapunzel. Be proud of it!" Flynn urged, "I wish I could get lost in something like you do."

"Don't you get lost in stealing?"

"Let's not confuse compulsion with a gift. I steal because it's habit. You paint because your heart tells you to. I can see it." He pushed off the wall, moving to stand in front of me his hand touching my chin. "You're an amazing artist."

I was at a loss for words. I tried to speak, but my throat was dry. He was looking at me again, his eyes probing mine. I knew he would try and kiss me again, and I wanted him to. I felt the weight of my backpack on my back. I still had to give him the satchel that was hiding in it back.

As soon as he started to lean in, I spoke, "I need to wash my hands."

I saw the defeat in his eyes only for a minute before his grin reappeared. "Alright, let's get you cleaned up and we'll head back down to the marina. It's getting late." He offered. We made a beeline for a shop where I could wash up. When I was all fresh and clean, he guided me back down Corona's hills to where I had heard the music earlier. I saw the lantern stand and tugged on Flynn's arm.

"Can we get one?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes playfully before obliging. "Alright." We walked over to the stand and stood in line. I saw that no one was dancing any more to the music. I liked when they danced. The girls would spin and the boys would clap. I wanted to watch it again, or, maybe, dance with them. But it was empty, a few people casually waited to the sides looking antsy. Why shouldn't I dance? Maybe I started, it would begin again.

I left Flynn's side, heading towards the middle of area and began to dance to the music like I had seen them doing.

I was self conscious, but I soon felt the music take over like my heart had when I painted. My body danced, pulling people from the crowd to dance with me. Soon, couples danced around and I noticed somehow Flynn had gotten pulled in with me. I reached out to dance with him, but was taken away by another man. I was passed around partner to partner like the dance seemed to call for, but never towards Flynn. I wanted to dance with him.

Finally, the music accelerated and I was passed towards him, we reached out for each other and finally danced together. I laughed, tossing my head back as he spun me once around before going through a line of people. Suddenly, the music lifted and we were left, standing together breathless and smiling.

"The ceremony will start in thirty-minutes!" A loud voice boomed over the microphone. I had almost forgotten about the lantern ceremony.

"Come on," Flynn took my hand in his and headed for a dark alleyway. I figured we were hiding from the guards, but it was a staircase. We were right next to the Skyway, taking the stairs to a wooden plank. He paused for a moment looking around the corner before stepping onto a small dock area.

"I rented a boat."

"A boat?" I asked him, "Why? Won't we miss the lights?"

"Don't you want the best seat?" He asked waving towards a man with a rope in hand tied to a small boat. Flynn paid him some money before getting into the boat. He held out a hand to me and I looked at it nervously as the boat's owner walked away.

"I'm not very good with water." I told him thinking back to nearly drowning in the river.

A small laugh came from the back of his throat, "I promise I won't make you swim again. This time, we'll be fine." I looked back at his extended hand still wary. Finally, I gave in and took it slowly stepping into the boat. It wobbled a little, but Flynn grabbed my waist steadying me and helping me sit down across from him.

Slowly, we made our way to the deeper waters. I noticed many of the larger boats leaving the dock of the marina. There were many tinier boats tied to it, but three large boats were setting sail at the same time. I also noticed a number of people on a large stone hill.

"That's the memorial." Flynn pointed out to me. "That's where the owners launch their lanterns which signal the beginning. Then they leave a fire burning in there all night hoping it'll shine a light to their daughter." He continued rowing until we were dead in the water. We were far out from land where I could no longer recognize people. The sky grew darker and finally the sun had set.

I sat quietly in the boat watching the land, then looking at my hands sighing.

"Are you okay?" Flynn asked glancing over at me.

I looked away from him, sideways. "I'm terrified."

"Why?" He asked quietly.

"I've been looking out a window for eighteen years," I paused looking at him, "Dreaming about what it might feel like when those lights rise in the sky. What if it's not everything I dreamed it would be?"

"It will be." He said it so confidently. I wasn't sure it was true.

I scoffed, "And what if it is? What do I do then?"

"Well that's the good part I guess, you get to go find a new dream." He smiled at me, and I smiled back at him. I looked away then unsure of how I would feel.

As we waited, I began picking dead flowers out of my hair and placing them in the water. Flynn helped me taking out the ones higher in the braid out. We sat, not talking, just waiting.

Suddenly, I saw a light come from the corner of my eye. A single lantern rose from the darkness lighting up the sky. It floated up shining brightly. Then, a dozen came from the land. More lanterns came, rising up into the sky. I couldn't count them all. I moved from the boat trying to get a better view. Hanging on the edge, the boat rocked unsteadily, but I didn't care anymore. The lanterns were now flying from the boats and the land. They were all around me, and I knew that my dream was everything. My birthday wish had finally come true.

Now what? I thought. He said find a new dream. What could that be?

I looked back towards him seeing him with two lanterns in his hand, freshly lit. I looked towards my orange backpack which sat on the seat next to me.

"I have something for you too." I rifled through the orange bag around my new book, and pulled out his satchel. "I should have given it to you before, but I was just scared. But the thing is," I took a deep breath, "I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean?"

He looked into my eyes, like he was searching for something. My heart beat twice wondering what he was doing. Then he placed a hand on the bag and pushed it down. "I'm starting to." He handed me a lantern and smiled at me.

"On the count of three okay? One," He paused teasingly, "Two."

But I couldn't wait anymore. I let the lantern slip from my grasp and watched it fly into the sky, his lantern chasing after it. We sat watching them spiral up before a lantern came floating towards the water. I didn't want it to crash into the water so I reached out unafraid of falling into the water and caught it with my fingers. It was so beautiful and ornate; the Corona sun was painted onto it.

Slowly I released it pushing it into the air and letting my fingers slide back to the boats side. Then, I felt a warmth on my hands. Flynn had his hand on mine before taking it and pulling him closer to me.

"Rapunzel," He murmured. "You're amazing."

"Thank you, but I'm not." I tried to say ducking my head, but his fingers caught it.

"But you are." He whispered it this time slowly closing in. His fingers brushed away my low bangs as my eyes fluttered shut. He had his satchel now, and my heart was no longer telling me to stop.

He didn't care about the satchel, he didn't care about stealing, something had changed, and something had made him see the light. I wanted him in my life. I felt his fingers on the base of my neck pulling me closer.

"Flynn," I heard myself murmuring right before our lips should have touched. But they didn't. Slowly I opened my eyes, my head moving back a little to see his expression.

"Is everything okay?"

He was staring at me, but I wasn't sure it was me that was the problem. I looked around, but saw nothing suspicious.

"Oh, yes, yes of course."

But the moment had passed, and this time I hadn't been the one who messed up. Flynn began rowing us back to the island to return the boat. What had freaked him out? Why hadn't he kissed me?


	11. A Name

Chapter 11 – A Name

"_Feels like breaking out, when I can give up my reputation."_

We took the boat back in a peaceful silence. At least, it was peaceful on the outside. Inside, my head was roiling wondering why he hadn't kissed me.

Flynn parked the boat at the dock, but the owner wasn't around. He jumped out of it tying it securely to the wooden dock before helping me out of the boat. His fingers tightened around my hand as he pulled me out. He let go of my hand to adjust the satchel over his shoulder methodically as if he had done it so many times before. Having the satchel back must have meant a lot to him.

I noticed was he hadn't checked the contents yet; maybe he didn't care about it. The satchel seemed to have a large place in his heart. It completed his outfit and he looked a lot more confident with it belted around his shoulder.

Was this really all he wanted?

My eyebrows knitted together. Then, I saw his smile fade when he caught sight of my worried face. "What's wrong?"

My eyes shifted from his satchel to him. I smiled, "Nothing, I was just thinking." I shook my head.

"Alright, I have to go find the guy who owns this. He has my deposit." Flynn pointed away closer towards the marina. He instructed, "Don't wander too far."

"I won't." I answered watching him back away a couple of steps a goofy smile on his face before he turned around and quickly disappeared. I stood by the small docks looking around before catching the light from the corner of my eye.

Standing like a beacon in the sky, the memorial on the hill was now one of the brightest lights of Corona. The lanterns light dimmed in the distance as they grew farther and farther away. Now, the brightest thing was the building. I wondered what it looked like up there.

Flynn would probably be gone for awhile, I was sure I could make it back before he could. I wanted to see what was up there. My curiosity controlled my feet guiding me to the steps that lead to it. I took them slowly passing a few people coming down talking about how this ceremony had been the best yet.

Something was pulling me towards the memorial. I couldn't figure it out. My arms tingled with goose bumps, they pulled my muscles and I felt my hair stand on end. Out of habit, I looked behind me, but no one suspicious was there. I continued up until I reached the marble housing of four stained-glass windows. In the center of the memorial, a large fire pit and a small podium, I didn't know what the podium was for, but I knew the fire pit had been the source of the light. Each of the windows let out the light. I looked up and saw that the top of the tower was a pentagon hole right above the podium.

They let the lantern out from here.

"Wow," I gushed before looking at all the windows. The windows told a story. The first showed a woman and a man, happily married. Then, the woman was pregnant and ill. The third was a child, born from a miracle. The final panel showed the happy family: father, mother, and daughter.

The poor marina owners.

They obviously cared very much for their daughter and now she was gone. I approached the glass portrait of the family slowly. I reached out, touching the baby girl. Big green eyes stared back at me, they looked so familiar, but I couldn't place them. Her blonde hair was short, and I touched it before reaching back to touch my hair.

The feeling of goose bumps didn't leave as I stood there, I couldn't figure out what was freaking me out.

I looked around again, but this time something was behind me.

Suddenly, it came towards me, red and blurry I couldn't make out who it was. They pushed me to the ground.

"Rapunzel, what are you doing here?" The voice was so old and familiar.

"Mother?" I barely breathed. The wind had been knocked out of me. She had a red, knee length jacket on with the hood pulled over her raven hair. I had never seen the jacket before. It looked old. The sleeves and the bottom were tattered. It looked like a flimsy material, nothing to keep her warm.

When she had moved toward me, I caught a glimpse of her black dress underneath. Her face was void of makeup making her look old and I could see the gray streaks in her hair in the firelight. I cowered on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" She repeated standing over me.

"I saw the lights." I answered barely able to talk as her glaring brown eyes looked into mine.

There was a pause, judgment flickering in her eyes. I suddenly felt my heart fall. She spoke, "We're going home, Rapunzel."

"Mother I-," I tried to speak as she pulled me to my feet. "Let go," I stuttered out as she began to pull me down the steps. I pulled my wrist from her grip.

She turned angrily, "Why? So you can go wait by the docks for that boy to come back?"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Rapunzel, I followed you. That boy is no good. I can't have him _hurting_ you."

"He's not going to hurt me." I tried, but she didn't listen.

"Is that why he left holding that satchel? I saw him go around the corner and run away."

I shook my head, it wasn't true. But… mother wouldn't lie to me. I still tried to reason. "He was getting his deposit back on the boat, mother, you don't know him. He's not like that." She was just making a snap judgment. He was trying to hurry back to me. I wanted to believe Flynn. I wanted to trust him.

With her gaze, parts of me were being eaten away by doubt. I knew that he did have his satchel back. What use was I anymore?

"You think he's telling the truth?" Mother approached me slowly touching my shoulder. I flinched. She noticed. "He's been lying to you, flower. He wanted you to give him back that purse. He's nothing but a thief."

"Flynn's not a thief anymore." I argued defiantly. We were quiet for a moment, I could hear my accelerated breathing as I tried to hold back tears.

She shook her head, "I didn't want to have to tell you this-," She opened her jacket and pulled a book from her purse. She handed it to me. Confused, I looked down at it.

"'The Tales of Flynnigan Rider'?" I read aloud. I looked up and she nodded.

"Flynn Rider is his alias. He's a fake. He stole the name from a children's book. He's a compulsive liar, Rapunzel. He's a thief and he will always be."

"No," I barely gasped out. My lungs hurt. I wanted to breathe, but I couldn't.

"Come home, Rapunzel." She opened her arms. I went to them, tears coming from my eyes. He was a liar. He was a thief. He was a rogue. I never knew who he was, and I believed he liked me. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to have a new beginning with him… a new dream…

No. He was nothing now.

Mother guided me down the stone stairs of the memorial and to a small taxi waiting for us. She made me slide over in the tax before cradling me as we rode home, leaving Corona behind us. I clutched the book to my chest feeling a tear roll down my cheek. The car entered the dark, depressing Ghetto, void of any celebration, and pulled up to the Towers apartments.

When we entered the apartments after the fare was paid. She sat me on my stool when we reached our apartment, and walked away.

I look down at the book in my hands wanting to open it, to be told it was some sort of cruel joke. The name mocked me. Flynnigan Rider. How could I be so stupid?

Mother came back with the trashcan from under the sink. She sat beside me and removed the backpack from my shoulders. She looked like she was going to take the book, but I clutched it to my chest. She picked every flower from my hair before unbraiding my hair. It fell forward after every strand was undone erasing the memories of the night.

"Now we can forget this whole thing ever happened." She spoke removing the last few flowers. She stood and replaced the trashcan. She left me alone after that. I heard her door close and fell forward on the stool burying my face in the old book. Tears fell from my eyes onto the book.

I should have expected this to happen. Flynn ran off with the satchel, just like mother predicted. How could I even think that he would be interested in me? Mother was right. She was always right. I should have known better. I shouldn't have been stupid. Should've, should've, should've.

Angry with myself, I picked up my bag and moved up to my loft space falling back onto my bed. I closed my eyes tightly willing myself not to cry, but I couldn't help it. Loose sobs came strangled from my mouth and it wasn't long before I had cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>I had a headache when I woke up and stared at my ceiling light. I hadn't slept for too long. It was one in the morning, and I knew I didn't want to go to work. I stumbled down the loft stairs and grabbed the barely used wall phone in the kitchen. I found the number I had written down from my first interview for Jolie's cell phone. I dialed it.<p>

"Hello?" The concerned voice rang out, it was groggy too. I felt bad for waking her up.

"Jolie? It's Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel." I heard something shift in the background of the call. Jolie sounded even more concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm not really… feeling well." I tried, but I knew Jolie would see right through it. "I don't think I can make it in today."

I heard her exhale. Her line was quiet, and I thought she might have hung up, "What happened, Rapunzel?"

I didn't want to talk about it, "It's nothing. I just don't think I'll be able to make it in. Sorry."

"Don't apologize dear." There was another pause, "Get some rest okay?"

I nodded, but then spoke realizing she couldn't see me. "Okay, thanks and sorry again."

"It's no problem."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung the phone up and retreated back to the stairs. I saw my backpack resting by my desk. The book Flynn stole his name from laid on my bed, undisturbed. I reached out for it taking it to my desk. I opened my sketchbook to the page I had drawn Flynn's face on.

"Why?" I breathed looking at the drawing, hoping it could answer me in the place of him. I looked at the book again and opened it slowly. The publication date had been only twenty-three years ago. Flynn would have been three when it came out.

_The Tales of Flynnigan Rider._ I scoffed at the stupid title. It was a story of a rogue, like Flynn, stealing the hearts of girls while ruling a kingdom. It was a stupid fairy tale. Flynn mimicked a fictional character and became famous from it. As I read more of the book, I became more involved. While anger bubbled in my throat whenever I read Flynn's name, I loved the story. I loved stories. I couldn't escape it.

A knock came at my window. I hadn't realized that the sun was rising because I was so engrossed in the stories. I looked out the window seeing a familiar, and unwelcome, figure standing there.

He looked angry himself, yet slightly relieved at the same time.

"Go away." I whispered approaching the window, glaring at him.

"Rapunzel," His voice was muffled by the glass. "Open the window. We need to talk."

"No." I put my hands on my hips, trying to be defiant, but I caught my reflection in the glass. I looked childish.

"Come on, Rapunzel. Open the damn window." His muffled voice said. I stared at him for a long time wondering if I should, wondering why he came back.

I needed answers.

I slowly crawled onto my bed and flicked the lock on the window and slid it open. Flynn came charging in embracing me in a hug. I was taken aback by the move and stood, arms stiff at my sides. I slowly was giving in to the hug when he pulled away holding me at arm's length.

"You didn't wait for me."

"No, I didn't."

"Why?" He asked as I put my arms up forcing his arms away from me. I walked to the desk and grabbed his book from it. I thrust it in his arms.

"You tell me." I wasn't expecting as much hurt to come through in my voice. He didn't seem to expect it either. He looked down at the book in his arms and flipped it over.

"Where did you get this?" He asked holding his voice steady.

"Mother."

"She knows my name…"

"Who doesn't? Flynn Rider, wanted thief in Corona. Breaks into bakeries, steals from the poor, the rich, whoever he can steal from, he does it." I spat.

When he looked up at me, I saw the hurt in his eyes. "You don't understand."

Emotionally charged with tears filling my eyes, I shouted, "Then explain. Explain to me how 'Flynn Rider' was born. Tell me your real name because I don't want to talk to some fictional character."

"Rapunzel…"

"Don't. Don't say my name. I don't want to talk to you. Don't try and smooth talk your way out of this and make me feel those stupid things."

"Stupid things?"

I was rambling at this point, and I knew I had to end it. I closed my eyes shutting everything out. "Just tell me who you are and get out."

It was quiet for a moment. I could hear my heart in my chest pounding, the birds outside chirped loudly as the wind whistled through the old oak.

"Eugene."

I nearly missed it.

"What?" My eyes opened.

"My real name is Eugene. Eugene Fitzherbert." His brown eyes were staring desperately into my green ones. I softened instantly as he took a step forward.

"Eugene?" I questioned it sounded foreign to me. He was Flynn, but now he's Eugene.

"I've never told anyone my real name before…" He admitted looking away from me. I suddenly was aware of everything. He could be lying to me. He had lied before. He wasn't _Flynn_. Who's to say he was _Eugene_?

"Don't lie to me." I ordered him taking a step closer to him. He looked hurt at the statement.

"Rapunzel, I was so worried about you, last night. I went to get my deposit-."

"What happened to your satchel?" I asked noticing the lack of it around his shoulder.

"I… left it at home." It was a lie.

"Flynn- Eugene- whatever, I told you not to lie to me. Where is your satchel?"

"It's at my apartment." He yelled back. Something had snapped in him. "Leave it at that, or you do want to go to my apartment too now? I tell you my name and you call me a liar. I tell you something I've never told anyone and you kick it in the dirt. I'm trying to be honest with you Rapunzel. I'm sorry some demented hag who calls herself your mother has lied to you your whole life and gives you the inability to trust people who care about you. Sometimes people lie because they don't trust anyone else, and sometimes people tell the truth because they like that person- hell maybe even love that person."

The room went quiet. I shifted my eyes away at the floor. Love? I was so confused. My breathing was quick. Flynn- Eugene couldn't love me. I didn't love him, right? I just loved the way he caught my eye, looked at me, and took me to _his_ favorite places. He took me to see the floating lights, the lanterns.

My brows knitted together in confusion. "Eugene-,"

"Get out." A snarl came from the stairway. I looked over and saw mother staring at Eugene with a knife in her hand.

"Mother?"

"No one calls me names, and lies to my daughter." She threatened him with the knife, "Get out before I call the police."

"Mother, wait-," I tried, but Eugene touched my shoulder.

"I'll go."

He climbed over my bed and left. Mother quickly moved to my bed latching the window and closing my blinds. She then turned to me and I backed up into my desk. Still welding the knife, she approached me.

"Don't ever go near that boy again. Do you hear me?"

I was still before answering, "Yes mother." She left and I was alone once again. I stared at the window, wondering if Eugene was still there. He wasn't. What now?

* * *

><p>I quit my job. I hadn't gone to my classes. Mother kept me on a very tight leash. I missed life outside of the apartments, but I had lost mothers trust. I deserved being chained to my loft room waiting on her. I made her every meal, but we never talked. I didn't want to talk, and mother only sent me glares. I deserved them.<p>

"I'm sorry." I tried one day. She looked at me about to take a bite of food. But after I spoke, she put the fork down, pushed the plate away, and left. I retreated to my loft and painted.

The lanterns filled my mind, telling me to fly free with them.

I had nightmares constantly. Mother would be wielding the knife. Eugene would be gone forever. I would be stuck, chained, beaten. I stopped sleeping on purpose after that.

I was exhausted. Bags appeared under my eyes. Mother took no notice, but kept with demands for me to take care of her. The oak trees leaves were all gone by now, and the rainy season of Corona had begun. Classes would be ending soon, and I would flunk out of college losing my scholarship.

I missed living.

I sat on my bed staring at my most recent painting. It was two of the lanterns dancing together in the sky, alone, but together. Like Eugene and I had been. Two lost souls looking for something more.

The painting reminded me of everything we shared that evening, everything we had shared from the beginning. The fun times together, the adventures, and all of the fights we had been in.

A tear rolled down my cheek, and I stood up and touched the dry painting. What had my life become? It began not too long ago, and now it felt like it was ending. I looked at my window, the sky was growing darker and my classes would be starting soon. Mother had actually gone to work today. I was alone.

I glanced to my orange backpack sitting by my desk. My homework was done; I did it whenever I was bored. I had only missed a week or so, I could catch up. I quickly changed into jeans that I rarely wore and a tight black knit top. I didn't want to look too out of place in my dresses in case mother saw me. Though, my hair would always give me away, but that didn't matter.

Determined, I got up and snatched the backpack before unlatching my window. Mother had taken my keys thinking that I would try something like this, but I could always use the window. I opened it slightly and took a step onto the fire escape. Three stories up, and I felt nauseous. I looked back at my room wondering if I should do this. I had to. I deserved it and worked so hard for it.

I closed the window and slowly descended the rickety metal stairs. I didn't know how Eugene managed to do this all the time. I got to the end of the staircase and was still a floor up. I could use the ladder, but I didn't know how to put it back up. I looked around for any other way, but it looked like the ladder was my only way. At least I could get back up with it.

Slowly, I put some of my weight on the ladder feeling it slide down with a loud _thunk_ that echoed in my ears. I kept still until the ringing stopped. Dogs barked in the distance. Quickly, I scurried down the ladder. I jumped two rungs from the ground and walked quickly through the Ghetto. My feet picked up as I hit the Skyway unable to hold in my excitement and I ran across the bridge, up the hill, and right into my class.

It was the first time I had been excited to enter my math class. I gave the teacher my homework and even all the homework I had missed. I quickly explained before class what I had been going through, through lies about my mother being sick, before taking my usual seat. The whole class time, I spent furiously writing notes down, and asking questions. I was so excited to be back, I couldn't help it.

Then I took the stairs two at a time to English. I entered it and sat next to a gloomy looking Max.

"Hey, Max!" I nearly shouted plopping my bag beside my desk. He looked up at me surprised, confused, and then smiled at me.

"How are you doing?" I asked him taking out my books and my paper that was due a few days ago. I turned it in along with a handwritten note to the professor about my absences.

"Where have you been?" He ignored my question and grabbed my wrist. "I've been worried sick about you. Flynn has been worried sick about you."

"You mean Eugene?" I glared back at him. I wondered to myself how he knew what Eugene was feeling.

Class started, and I ignored Max's stare while the teacher began to lecture. As soon as the class was over, I darted out of the classroom and charged down the stairs careful not the trip. I heard Max hot on my heels, shouting my name.

"Rapunzel, what do you mean 'Eugene?'"

"That's his name, his real name."

"So?" Max caught up to me and grabbed my arm. We stood right outside of the building, the winter air nipped at my nose.

"So, he lied to me." I tried to struggle out of his grip, but he held me still.

"He lied to the world." Max reminded me. I looked down, and Max continued, "Yet, he told you his real name."

I softened and relaxed my arm, stopping the struggle. Eugene had told me the exact same thing. I closed my eyes, knitting my brows together.

"I know." It barely came out of my mouth. It was so quiet.

Suddenly, Max pulled me forward and held me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him closely.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, "I didn't mean to scare anyone or worry you. Mother's just been keeping me under lock and key."

Max slowly pulled away looking at me cautiously, almost like he was examining me. "Why?" He questioned.

"Because I disobeyed her." I looked down at my sneakers wiggling my toes in them. I hated them, but they helped me run here. I hated most of the clothes I was wearing, but they seemed like they would be easier to run around in than a dress.

"Because…"

"I went to Corona for the lantern festival, I went with Eugene, and I don't know, she hates Corona. I don't even think she works here."

"But you don't know where she works," Max reminded me. We began walking down the hill towards the Skyway.

"I don't." I shook my head. I didn't know a lot about my mother, and I wondered why she didn't like to share with me.

"Have you ever wondered anything about your mother?" Max asked taking my hand in his. It was a friendly gesture, like Eugene had done when we walked around Corona. It was a guiding gesture.

"Of course, but she has to have her reasons for keeping things secret from me." I tried to reason, but I looked over at him. It wasn't getting through, he just looked worried.

"Why would a mother keep things from her only daughter?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

"Why would a mother hide her daughter away from the world?"

I tried to talk again, but I didn't know. I let go of his hand and stopped. He looked back at me and grasped my arms.

"Why would a mother not let her daughter go to college, or go see a light festival, or live so close to a city and never let her daughter go there?" He shook me slightly and I pushed him off me. "Tell me, Rapunzel, tell me there's not something wrong with this picture."

"Just shut up!" I screamed taking a couple steps forward. He didn't know my life. He didn't know what I went though. He didn't know what I did, why I deserved everything that mother did.

"I get it," I turned around after a few steps. "I get that my mom is weird, and maybe she hates me. I go against her constantly, and so she has to punish me. That's how it is. Obviously the hitting wasn't enough, so now she's locking me up. I get it okay. She's not perfect, but neither am I." I practically screamed letting go everything from the past 19 years of my life.

I brought a hand up to my mouth and covered it. I could tell from Max's expression he wasn't expecting my explosion. I felt the tears begin to fall from my eyes, and I turned running to the Skyway and running home.


	12. A Truth

Chapter 12 – A Truth

"_Never looking back at what we've done."_

The sobbing didn't cease after I got home. I pulled my curtains closed, flung my bag across the room, and went to my corner. Mother was right, I shouldn't have gone back. I should have never left the apartment. After spending some time in the corner, I went to my bed laying back my arm covering my eyes from the ceiling light. I softly cried for awhile, but it wasn't long before the crying ceased. I couldn't cry anymore, I was all out of tears.

I went downstairs to retrieve some water, and stood drinking it. I didn't want to sleep, and I didn't have any need to. I wasn't going work in the morning. Painting was my escape, but I didn't want to even do that. I didn't have any aspiration to do anything. Retreating to my room once more, I sat at my desk staring at the closed sketchbook.

What was my life story?

Where had I been born?

Who were my parents?

I was Rapunzel Gothel, 19, born November 24. I was the daughter of Emilyn Gothel.

What did my mother do?

How old was she?

Who were her parents?

I groaned placing my head in my hands. I wanted to tear my room apart, but I didn't. I sat my back hunched wanting to destroy everything or scream. But I didn't. I sat there staring at the desk wondering. Why did Max and Eugene get into my head so easily? I didn't want to think about this, but I had no choice. It was the only thing filling my head.

I heard mother begin unlocking the door, and I didn't want to hear from her. I turned off my lights and crawled into bed fully clothed. I listened as she entered and retreated immediately to her room. Not caring about her only daughter at all. I tossed my covers over my head cocooning myself in the darkness. I pulled my hair around me wanting comfort. Needing comfort. As I began to cry again, I drifted into a deep sleep.

I didn't notice the sun coming up, but when I did finally wake up I saw that part of my window was being blocked. I pulled my curtains away slowly and saw a yellow folder stuck to the window with a small note creeping out.

_To Rapunzel_-

It read in neat handwriting. It wasn't Eugene's chicken scratch, so whose was it?

I pulled my window open and grabbed the folder. Tossing the tape into the garbage, I sat at my desk the folder in front of me. I grabbed the note and read it.

_To Rapunzel_-

_I grabbed this file from my father's office. I could go to prison for obstructing police business, but I don't care. You need to know the truth. I love you very much, and I can't see you hurting. The woman you live with is a fraud, and maybe Flynn's a fraud too, but he loved you more than she does. I don't care if you ever speak to me again, just please read this. _

_ Yours, _

_ Maximus Gainey_

It was such a formal letter, but I didn't understand what he meant. Mother a fraud? She was nothing like Eugene. She cared for me, while Eugene lied to me about everything.

Curiosity compelled me to open the file. I was in for much more than I bargained for.

It was a thick file with what felt like thousands of papers. On top of them there were pictures bundled together. Removing the paper clip I began to sift through them. The first was a picture of a beautiful baby girl with blonde hair and green eyes, like me. I had seen this baby before, but couldn't place it. I put it down and saw the next one. A woman with brown hair, green eyes. Her hair was pulled back, and she stood next to a man with a thick mustache and beard. His eyes were blue, and his eyebrows were thick. He had a larger face than many of the boys I had met, but he looked gentle.

I had seen these three before.

I remembered looking through the memorial, the ornate stained glass windows of the family. The picture was of the lost daughter of the marina family who had been kidnapped, and thought dead, and the other picture was of her parents. But why did Max give me these pictures? I didn't know the marina owners.

There was one last photograph behind the couple.

I gasped throwing it on the desk and moving back.

It was my mother.

She looked much younger, her bushy hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she wore some odd outfit that was different from her usual garments. I pulled the picture closer to my face staring at it. It was a mug shot. Mother had been arrested, but why?

I set the pictures aside and began to delve into the paperwork given to me by Max. There was something here that he wanted me to see, and I wanted to know. I began at the start, a crime report of a maid at the marina stealing from the owners.

One of the vases in the owners' bedroom, gifted to them by another countries diplomat, had been stolen. They filed a report with the police station believing someone broke in. Upon investigation, many of the treasures of the owners had been stolen and pawned by a maid. She was ultimately fired and served two months in prison for her crimes because she pleaded guilty.

The next report was much longer. It began with a cover letter written by Captain Gainey, who I assumed to be Max's father. I glanced at the time, and knew that I'd have to make food for mother soon and retreated to clean myself up. I showered, changed my clothes, and dried my hair. Mother would want me to look my best.

I kept away from the reports lying on my desk, even though they called to me, begging me to open them. Mother woke up and took a shower while I prepared a healthy lunch of salad, chicken, and artichokes. I set them out for her putting small portions on the counter as she moseyed on over.

"Good morning, Rapunzel." She greeted me cheerily.

"Morning, mother." I replied with less enthusiasm.

"Why the glum face, flower?" She rounded the counter, and I flinched, but she grabbed my cheeks holding my face up. I avoided her eyes. "It's not a very good look for you."

"Mother…" I pulled away from her putting food on my own plate. "Why do people do bad things?"

I looked at her finally, and she was looking over me curiously before she gave me a soft expression of empathy. "I tried to warn you, Rapunzel. The world is dark, and selfish, and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it."

She began to eat leaving me to ponder her words. She had done bad things, but she admitted the world was a terrible place. But was it? Was the world so bad? I couldn't figure that out. I saw in Eugene and Max that the world could sometimes be sweet and kind. She was right though, Eugene was selfish. He lied to me. Yet, so far, mother had too.

Had I lied to anyone? I hoped not because I knew how it felt to be lied to. Alone. I just hoped that the lying would stop. I hoped that it all would end here, and that my life could go back to normal.

"Well, Rapunzel," Mother slid away from her barstool when she finished. I glanced up at her. "I'm off." She practically sang it as she strode to the door. I watched her go without saying anything. She paused when she reached the door. "I really did try, Rapunzel. Now, why don't you rest and tomorrow you'll have the ingredients to your favorite hazel nut soup!" She exclaimed, but I merely nodded.

"Yes, mother."

The door shut behind her, signaling her exit. I checked the lock and went upstairs seeing the pile of paperwork on my desk. It was now or never. I sat in the chair scooting in. I picked up the cover letter by the captain, and began reading it. It retold the story of the marina owners who lost their daughter.

The woman had been sick with her during childbirth and there were many complications, but they delivered a healthy baby girl on November 24. When they finally returned home, the baby was kept in their room because she was still recovering. Her crib was by a window. In the middle of their first night home, the baby was stolen from the crib. The couple couldn't get to the figure fast enough to see what they were wearing, but saw that it was a woman.

When questioned, the couple gave a list of names they suspected it could be. Their whole staff, however, was interviewed and questioned. The marina parents put out a large reward for their daughters safe return, but no one answered. They narrowed it down to a few suspects of people who either worked for them, or were recently employed under them. The police believed it had to have been someone who worked for them before because they knew exactly what the room was like and when they'd be home. It seemed planned.

The next few pages were the reports. Some witnesses saw a woman in a large jacket with a hood running with what they thought was a bag. They had interviews with suspects, but many of them had alibis. The few that didn't were ruled out.

Then, I flipped to one of the last pages. At the top I saw her name, Emilyn Gothel. I grabbed it and began to read it practically seeing what took place. They came to her home on a routine check during her probation and interviewed her. She lived in the Ghetto, the same address as now. She gave them tea and told them she didn't have any kids, which was weird to me.

I was born the same year as the Marina owners' daughter; I was the same age, on the same day. Mother had me then. She lied to the police, but why?

She told them she wasn't married, and they could search the house. Apparently they searched everywhere, but they couldn't find anything. No children. They explained the mess though and the loud crying of a baby next door. However, Gothel remained a suspect because she had no job, and no other records or alibis.

Years later, after no progress, the case was considered cold and put away. They get tips now and then, but have not rechecked suspects in nearly fifteen years. I put everything back and sat back pondering this.

Why did mother hide me? She had to because I was born, I was alive. What was she afraid of? I couldn't have resembled their daughter so much she was afraid of them taking me. I decided to do some more investigating and entered mothers dim room. I hit the switch on the wall to brighten the room, but the ceiling light flickered once before dying. I shook my head and opened the tattered red curtains letting the sun in. It was still dark, but I began rummaging through dusty boxes in her closet hoping something would be there proving that I was her daughter. She had no pictures, no birth certificates, just things for herself.

Was I really her daughter?

I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself down and practically tore her room apart looking. There was nothing I could find. No family pictures, no trace of a father, no certificates. I threw the final box down and left the room aggravation filling my veins. Who was I?

I wiped tears from my eyes as the wind picked up moving the oak trees branches and letting in more light. I looked up the loft stairs at the sun symbol of Corona painted on my walls.

Who was I?

I never felt at home here. I never felt like I belonged. The only thing that felt like home was that oak tree. Not the bed I slept in, or the mother I took care of. She never took pride in me like Jolie took pride in her daughters. She never let me go to places with the school like Eugene had done. She hadn't been a mother to me at all.

Maybe that was the problem.

She wasn't a mother to me because I had been a mistake. Maybe not her mistake, but I was a mistake. I wasn't supposed to be here for some reason. I wasn't supposed to be her daughter. I wasn't her daughter.

Breathing heavily I ran up the stairs and dug through my things retrieving a phone number Max had given to me. His phone number. I ran back down stairs to the phone in the kitchen quickly dialing his number. It rang twice and picked up.

"Hello?"

"I read it."

"What?" The voice was confused.

"I read it. I read the file you gave me." I said breathlessly playing with the old phone cord, twisting it around my fingers.

"Rapunzel?"

"Was I kidnapped? Am I the lost girl?" I asked. The line was quiet. I checked to see if he was still there. "Max?"

"… I think so." The affirmation was all I needed and I hung up the phone. I was tired of mother patronizing me, telling me what to do, who to be, and forcing me to take care of her. Eugene had been right. She manipulated me.

Now I knew why.

I quickly ran up the stairs packing everything I wanted to take with me in my orange bag. My school books, my work uniform, a set of clothes, all of my money, my sketchbook, and the file. Everything was crammed into my backpack. I ran down the stairs hastily putting on my shoes when I caught sight of myself in the mirror.

Long blonde hair ran down my back. Why was my hair so long? Mother said I looked better with my hair long. I didn't want it long. I didn't want to be her daughter anymore. I went to the kitchen grabbing some scissors from the drawer and going to the bathroom. I dropped my backpack onto the floor and stared at myself in the mirror.

Should I?

No.

Here I go.

I began cutting my hair short, choppy, leaving all recognition of the long haired Rapunzel on the ground of the bathroom. My long golden locks were now gone. The roots of my hair were dark brown while the tips of the short hair were bright blonde, like the last ray of sunlight.

I grabbed the bag and headed for the door leaving the apartment behind. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to apologize to Eugene and fix things with him. I wanted to set everything straight between us. No more lies, no more blackmail. Starting fresh. Didn't they always say the third time was the charm?

I didn't know where to look for him, but my first thought was the Snuggly Duckling. If he was still working there, he could be there now. I could wait for him there. As I approached I saw four people standing outside which was unusual. Looking closer, I saw Eugene. I almost called out to him, but a girl standing next to him kissed his cheek and ran her fingers down the front of his shirt. She had brown hair, below her shoulders. Eugene wrapped his arm around her waist.

I reached for my hair, but found it wasn't there. I touched my bobbed hair.

The two others standing next to them were twins, bulky men who looked like they meant business.

I stood in the middle of the street watching them in broad daylight unsure of how to talk to him. He was with people that it looked like he knew. He was with a girl who was older, and much prettier by the looks of it. Suddenly, Eugene looked up and caught my eyes. His hand dropped from her waist and he took steps forward. I took two steps back and turned to run.

"Rapunzel!" The shout came from behind me, but I ran towards the Skyway as the sky began to darken. Clouds closed in overhead. It rarely rained in Corona, but the winter months brought occasional clouds. Today was just going to be one of those days.

"Rapunzel." He had somehow caught up to me and grabbed my wrist. I turned around trying to get out of his grips. "You cut your hair."

I took deep breaths unsure of how to respond to his observation. "I don't know who I am." The words spilled out of me before I knew what to do.

Eugene let go of me, "What?"

"Max gave me this file." I reached around into my orange backpack and dug out the file. I handed it to him. "It's the criminal reports of mother. It's the reports of the marina owners lost daughter."

I watched as Eugene opened it looking through things, barely reading them.

"I think I'm their daughter."

He was quietly mulling it over while he glanced at all the paperwork. I watched him carefully reading his expressions. His eyebrows were knitted together.

"I don't know, Rapunzel." Eugene spoke quietly.

"Mother doesn't have any information on me. All I know is what she told me. All I know is that she said I was hers. I don't know anything else. I don't know who my father is, I don't know what she does for a living, and I definitely don't know who I am anymore." I wiped a tear away from my cheek quickly. I looked over Eugene's shoulder and saw the three people he had been talking to approaching slowly.

"Flynn." The girl called out, her voice was low, and sultry. She was staring at me with daggers. Eugene closed the file and looked over his shoulder.

"Give me a second," Eugene called back. "Rapunzel, I want to see you. Alone."

"Where are you going?" I asked him as he handed me back the folder. I clutched it to my chest.

"I have to do something." He glanced back at the group waiting a few feet back.

"Are you stealing again?" I asked him quietly sizing up the people. The two men were very large with broad chests. Eugene looked puny compared to them. The woman was slim and beautiful. She looked like the girls on campus, fashionable and pretty.

"Don't worry about it, Rapunzel. I'm not stealing. I just have to tie up a few loose ends." Eugene looked at me. His eyes looked sincere, but I still felt a little doubtful.

"Okay," I tried to sound sure, but it came out shaky.

"When can I meet you?" He asked.

"I don't have anywhere to go for tonight." I told him.

"Then I'll meet you at the Skyway tonight, and you can stay with me." He promised me. "Just don't come find me. I'll find you." He promised me touching my shoulder gently before turning to the three people waiting with menacing stares.

They walked away leaving me to stand, wondering where to go next.

I couldn't go home because I didn't know what home was. I had never felt home anywhere. I wasn't going to go back to the place I lived for nineteen years. It had never felt like home to me. What was I supposed to do until night time?

I could find Max and give him the file back.

That sounded like a good plan. I'd go to the dormitories on campus and find Max. It shouldn't be too hard, right?

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard.<p>

When I had reached campus I saw Max milling around with a few other students. They were playing something with a ball, but as soon as I approached, Max saw me. He stopped and walked towards me with a worried look on his face.

"What happened to your hair?"

I reached up and touched it out of recognition.

"I cut it."

I looked at the choppy blonde ends. Maybe I should dye it as well. The blonde reminded me of her obsession with it. The roots were brown and I was glad for that. The girl Eugene was with had brown hair. Maybe he likes brunettes better. Maybe I should dye my hair brown.

"Why?"

"It reminded me of her." I held the file out for him. "I'm not going back to her. At least, not until I get some answers, some assurance that she's my mother."

He took it carefully, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." I shook my head. I was still crying slightly. Anger and exhaustion rippled through my body. I didn't know what to do.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"I talked to Eugene. We're going to talk tonight, and if all goes well, I think I'll stay with him for awhile."

Max looked displeased with this, then he sighed, "Be careful, okay? I don't want you to fall into another trap."

"Where would you rather have me stay?" I asked him adjusting my backpack straps

"Maybe a hotel or the police station, I don't know. There they could keep you safe from your mother and watch you at night." He offered.

"Why would I need safe keeping?" I paused. The realization dawned on me. "You think she'll hurt me?" He looked uncomfortable with the question and shifted his weight. "Would she do that? She's hit me before." Suddenly, a bad taste filled my mouth and my stomach roiled. "No," I choked out, clutching my arms and stepping back. It was like I was suddenly being slapped, punched, and beaten by her over and over again. I remembered every time she hurt me.

"Rapunzel." Max reached out, but I stepped back clutching myself.

"No." I said taking more steps back from him. I stood in the middle of the field, beginning to cry. It was unusual for me, but I couldn't help it. She was going to hurt me.

"I have to go back." I said looking up. "She'll hurt me if I don't."

"Rapunzel." Max tried again stepping towards me.

"Don't touch me!" I screeched as he tried to reach out. He put his hands out in surrender.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Let me take you to the station. My dad is a captain. I promise, Rapunzel, he'll keep you safe. Gothel will never hurt you again." Max tried, but I shook my head.

"I have to go back." I tried to reason turning away.

"Rapunzel, wait." I felt his fingers graze my wrist, but when I looked back he looked as though he had touched fire.

"No, I don't want her to hurt me." Suddenly, I was off. I didn't want him following me. I didn't want mother to catch me. I didn't want her to see what I had done to the house, pulling it apart for information, to try and prove she was my mother.

Why was I going back? I asked myself as I ran. She would just keep hurting me. I wouldn't get to see my friends. I wouldn't get anything. I would just end up hurt.

I tripped on the hill towards the Skyway, cutting my knee. It bled for awhile, but I kept going as soon as I could get back up. It was stinging. I kept running, crying, and wishing I could just stop.

"Rapunzel, wait!" I heard the yelling from Max. The sun was beginning to set and I didn't know what to do. I reached the Skyway, stopping to look over it. Should I go home or wait for Eugene?

"Rapunzel!" Max was catching up to me. I knew I was making a bad choice going back to her, but I was so scared of her hurting me. I couldn't take that. I began running across, but was forced to stop when I saw Eugene walking across. He saw me and looked concerned.

"Rapunzel?"

"RAPUNZEL!"


	13. A Mother

Chapter 13 – A Mother

"_Cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue."_

Both of the men said my name at the same time trapping me between them. Eugene reached me first though, and I knew I wasn't going back. He wouldn't let her hurt me. He wouldn't let her touch me. Just like he didn't let the guards catch us, he didn't let me sink, he didn't get me into trouble, and he always came back for me.

"Eugene." I spoke quietly.

"Are you okay?" He asked brushing my bangs back as Max finally reached us.

"Rapunzel, wait, don't go back."

I cringed knowing that he had revealed to Eugene my plans to return. My eyes darted away from him to the pavement. My heart ached.

"Go back?" Eugene asked grabbing my arm. "Are you serious?"

I looked into his eyes for only a second before looking back at the ground, "She'll hurt me."

"No, she won't. Not with me around, Rapunzel"

I wondered if his promise was true. Would she give me up so easily? She had taken care of me, kept me from everyone for years. She made sure I didn't go outside or go on school fieldtrips. She made sure I knew the world wasn't for me. But, I met Eugene and Max. Two people who cared so deeply and made me mistrust her. She continued to fight them. Now what? Would she keep fighting?

"Rapunzel!" A fourth voice broke into our conversation. It was desperate, almost screaming. The voice came from behind Max. I turned around catching her eyes.

"Mother." I couldn't help but call her, even though I knew she wasn't. She was wearing her red dress with a tight black jacket. Her hair was out, and looked curlier than ever. Her face was contorted between anger and worry. I wondered if the worry was real.

"Are you alright?" She was next to me in a second, taking me away from Eugene and Max. Her fingers caressed my face holding it as we walked from the men. "Did they hurt you?"

"Mother, how did you-?"

"I saw them attack you, I was so worried."

"What? No." I tried to push her away. I tried to go back. Eugene began to approach us, and I panicked.

"Your hair? They cut your hair! It was so beautiful, and now it's ugly." She gasped touching the ends, but I pushed her off me.

"I cut my hair, mother." I glared at her. "Or should I even call you that?"

"What?" She looked at me concerned, before her face softened and she had the audacity to laugh. "Oh, Rapunzel, what are you talking about?"

"I'm not your daughter." I barely managed to let the words escape. They were quiet.

"Oh, quit with the mumbling, Rapunzel, you know how I hate the mumbling."

"I'm not your daughter," I said more definitively. "Am I right?"

She stared at me wide eyed before her face softened and she laughed. "Rapunzel, do you even hear yourself? Why would ask such a ridiculous question?"

"It was you," I pushed her away when she tried to grab my arms, "It was all you."

"Everything I did was to protect you." She sounded angry. Her voice had hardened.

I shook my head and scoffed. "All these years you've lied to me, yelled at me, hurt me. You told me that I shouldn't trust people. I shouldn't trust anyone because they were going to hurt me or steal from me. But _you_ stole _me_. Admit it."

"Rapunzel I-." She tried, but I held my hand up.

"I'm done with you."

"Where will you go? You think he's going to help you?" She pointed to Eugene who was by my side. "He's a thief, Rapunzel. I've seen him with his group, talking. He won't change. You're naïve and stupid, and I've done nothing but take care of you. I've loved you." I felt myself shrinking. She was manipulating me. That's what Eugene would say. She was trying to make me trust her. "Now, now, _flower,_ all of this is how it should be." She slowly began to raise her hand. I thought she would strike me. I could almost feel the stinging pain, but I didn't want that to happen. I could change that.

I grabbed her wrist taking a step forward to meet her. "NO!" I said definitively. "You were wrong about the world and you were wrong about me. And I will never let you use me again." I shouted at her.

I pushed her away from me, and then turned to grab Eugene and hug him to me. I needed strength right now. I needed him.

Gothel spoke in a harsh, menacing tone. "You want me to be the bad guy? Fine, now I'm the bad guy."

Suddenly, everything changed.

"NO!" Eugene spun me around and pushed me towards Max who caught me. I briefly saw Gothel behind Eugene. They were close together, Eugene facing me. His face contorted and he let out a painful groan. His body slumped to the ground.

Gothel pulled the knife from his back, covered in red, dripping with blood.

"Eugene!" I screamed trying to go for him, but Max held me back. I saw Eugene clutching his wound as he lay on the sidewalk.

"Now look what you've done, Rapunzel." She spat stepping over his body and coming towards us. Max pushed me behind him and took steps back.

Sirens broke through. We all turned our heads towards Corona as lights flickered off buildings. No cars had driven past, and no one had seen us. Who called the cops? I looked at Max who had his phone out behind his back, actively on the phone with the Corona Police Department.

Gothel looked panicked for only a second before brushing her black hair behind her eyes. "Rapunzel, really, give this up now and come home."

"No! I will never stop fighting you!" I shouted at her breaking free from behind Max. "I won't stop for every minute of the rest of my life. I will never stop trying to get away from you!"

"Rapunzel, come now!" She screeched as the sirens got closer. I knew she was frenzied now. She couldn't escape in time with me if I didn't leave now

"Shut up!" Max stepped forward. He was stalling her.

"Max don't," I tried. I didn't want him to get hurt too.

"You're done, Gothel. Those sirens are for you. The police know what you've done. You've stabbed a man, and you're holding the knife. You kidnapped a poor, innocent girl for revenge, and spent your life prostituting yourself to take care of her." Max spat at her. I looked at her to see the shock in her eyes at the last part. I didn't know that she was prostituting herself. Was that a lie and Max was just trying to make it seem worse? Or did she really spend my whole life selling herself on the street.

Was that why she was so obsessed with vanity?

The sirens were on the Skyway now.

"You have no proof."

"I don't, but the police do."

It was like a movie.

The police arrived almost immediately, grabbing Gothel and taking her into custody. The knife had fallen from her hands onto the ground. I turned my attention to Eugene his body lying limp on the ground as his eyes began to close. I rushed over to him, grabbing him and holding him.

"No, no, no, no. Stay with me Eugene, please stay with me."

"Rapunzel-," He coughed, blood dripping from his mouth. The knife had gone all the way through. He was bleeding heavily.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized knowing it was my fault he was like this. "Everything's going to be alright, you just have to trust me. The ambulance will be here soon, just stay with me." I brushed his hair back pressing my forehead to his.

"I can't let you die." I whispered to him. "It's going to be alright."

"Rapunzel, wait," He brushed my hair back grabbing the back of my neck and pulling me closer.

"Eugene," I breathed. "Remember when Max beat you up, and I took you home and sang to you and gave you a massage?" I tried to keep his thoughts away from the pain.

"I told you that you were amazing," He coughed.

"I know," I nodded. I paused before softly singing to him, crying through the words.

"Flower, gleam, and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine." It was the old rhyme Gothel had taught to me as a child when I felt sad.

Eugene looked at me letting his fingers comb through my hair, "Rapunzel?"

"Yeah?" I sniffed, supporting his head.

"You were my dream," It was so quiet I barely heard him.

I sobbed once, letting the tears fall from my eyes onto his cheeks. "And you were mine." I pressed my forehead to his, but I saw him grow limp and weak. His hand fell from my hair.

"Please, don't leave me." I pleaded pressing my face against his.

I loved him.

I didn't want him to leave me. If he died, I would be alone. I would have lost the woman I called mother, and the man who had saved me from her. Max would be there, but he wouldn't be the one who showed me everything great about the world, the dam, the marina, the lanterns.

Who would help me find a baker?

Who would give me my first kiss?

Eugene was supposed to do that. He was mine. I loved him.

I finished the song, "Heal what has been hurt. Change the fates design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine." A sob broke from my lips, I could only speak the last lyric of the song. "What once was mine..."

Suddenly, I was pulled from him.

"Please, no!" I screeched as Max had hoisted me up and away from Eugene. Three others surrounded Eugene taking him away in an ambulance.

"No!" I struggled again, but Max was holding me close to him. He wasn't letting me go. The ambulance raced off. I turned around in his arms and grabbed his shirt crying into his chest. He gently brushed my hair back and held me. I didn't know how long he would hold me, but I hoped it was forever.

"Please can we go to the hospital? I need to be with him." I asked him pulling away, but Max shook his head.

"I'm afraid not." A voice answered from behind me. I turned to see a man with a thick mustache who was slightly balding approaching.

"Rapunzel, this is my father, the Captain of the Guard, Roger Gainey. He has to take you in. He's taking me in too." Max explained, but I pushed away from the man I didn't know, and pushed from Max's arms.

I shook my head. "No, I need to go see Eugene." I tried to reason. I couldn't lose Eugene. They had to let me go to him, make sure that he was alright.

"Rapunzel," Max reached out and took my hand. I looked into his eyes, my brows knitted together. "It won't be for too long. Then, maybe, we can go see Flynn." The name registered was wrong, but that's how Max knew Eugene. Eugene was still Flynn Rider to Corona.

"Maybe?" I asked him trying to slip my hand away. I saw Max's father step up.

"Miss Rapunzel, I will do everything I can to help you visit Flynn Rider if you cooperate with us." I look at the man. He had written the statements in the file Max let me read. He had done so much to find me.

I stepped forward to him, eyes determined. "Do you promise?"

"I-," The man contemplated for a second. He looked like he was fighting with himself wondering if he should let a naïve teenager win or not, "I promise." He finally spoke. He didn't know like Eugene knew how I took promises seriously. Though, admittedly, I let Eugene slide in the end, but I trusted him.

"I'll go with you." I looked at Max who released my hand slowly; as if he was scared I'd turn and run. I followed Captain Gainey to a squad car. He opened the back door and motioned for me to get in. I had never been in a car before, only a motorcycle. My hair would be more secure in it, not flowing through the wind. I touched my hair, ready to bring it over my shoulder, but it wasn't there. I sighed.

I took a few steps closer to it and saw the bars on the back. The seats were covered in leather, and didn't look comfortable. I looked to the captain, and he nodded assuredly.

"Watch your head," He instructed as I slowly ducked down into the car.

It felt like I was in trouble, like I had done something wrong in my life. I was behind bars, on the way to who-knew-where, in a captain's car. Captain Gainey was in the front seat. He put a strap over his shoulder and it seemed to lock into place.

"What is that?" I asked him sitting forward and looking through the bars.

"It's a seatbelt." He seemed to answer automatically, but then looked back. "Have you-," He paused as if he was asking an absurd question, "Have you ever been in a car before?"

I shook my head, "No. Only a motorcycle."

"Oh," It was the only word that Captain Gainey muttered before he turned the key making the car come to life.

"Where's Max?" I asked turning in my seat to look at the scene we were leaving. There were police cars sitting around, but I couldn't see Max anywhere.

"He's going in another squad car."

Meaning that I was alone.

"Sit back, Miss Rapunzel."

I wish he would stop calling me that. I sat back in the seat, but wasn't prepared for Captain Gainey to take off. There were no seatbelts, as Captain Gainey had called them, in the back. The leather made me slide around. I braced myself to the back my feet firmly planted on the ground. I looked around the compartment for anything to hold on to. There was a small handle on the door, but I noticed that there was nothing to actually open the door. The backseat of the car was a prison in itself. I was trapped.

I felt my breath catch in my lungs. Quickly breathing, panicking. I didn't like feeling trapped.

"Are you okay back there?"

I looked up; Gainey was staring at me in the mirror on the front window.

"I'm fine." I lied with a thick swallow. I decided to try and get my mind off being stuck in the back of the car. He promised me I'd see Eugene if I went with him. I had to trust him. I looked out the window watching as we drove deeper into Corona. I had never been to this part of town. I had never seen Corona aside from the coast, marina, and the university. It didn't look that different, the architecture was the same. It still had hills going up.

But there were shops, houses, businesses, and so much more. Seeing these things would excite me, but I just found myself longing to see the hospital, longing to see Eugene. Watching the streetlights pop on as the city succumb to darkness, I sighed. What did I do? I had killed him. His body was limp before I was pulled away from him. He lost so much blood. I put my head in my hands. I should have never done this. I lost the woman I called mother. I lost the man that I had fallen in love with.

What did I have left in life?

The car went over a bump, and I looked up to see where we were. There were rows of cars now, and Captain Gainey parked in a spot labeled "Captain of the Guards." There were identical cars parked next to him with the same labels. The captain turned the car off and got out. He opened my door letting me out.

The fresh air felt nice in my lungs. My feet felt more comfortable on the solid ground. They could relax now because they were holding me back against the leather seat. Captain Gainey closed the door behind me as another squad car began pulling in to the parking lot. I saw Max sitting in the back, casually conversing with the cop. I couldn't help but admire him.

"This way, Miss Rapunzel." I still didn't like when he called me that. He guided me into a building with two street lamps on the steps outside. Above the door, on a stone arch, it read "Corona Police Department." A squad car took off from the parking lot with its lights on. Corona was busy. The sirens didn't startle me, I barely heard them anymore. The Ghetto desensitized me to crime.

As we walked into the building, I saw busy people walking around, talking, or writing. A few people stood around a water fountain talking. No one paid me any attention, and the captain guided me to a hallway full of doors. He opened one of them, and motioned for me to go in. I slowly walked in.

There were no windows in the room, just a large mirror on a wall, a table in the center, and a few chairs. In the center, there was a black box.

"Would you like me to take your backpack?" Captain Gainey asked.

I hadn't realized that it was still on my back. I touched the straps and shook my head. "No thank you," I responded.

"Well, have a seat, Miss Rapunzel-."

"It's just Rapunzel." I finally corrected him.

He let out a chuckle, and I watched his mustache move. How could he be laughing right now when I just wanted to cry? "Okay, Rapunzel, have a seat and one of our clerks will be in to talk to you. Then, I'll come in and we can talk about Flynn Rider and Emilyn Gothel."

"When can I see Eugene?"

"When we are finished and I get word from the guards at the hospital." Captain Gainey said looking at the mirror. "Now, sit down. Did you want anything? Coffee, water, food?"

"Waters fine," I sighed moving to the chair closest to me. It was sitting across from the large mirror.

"I'll have the clerk bring it in to you soon. Just relax, Rapunzel." Just as soon as he spoke, he left. He closed the door and I stared at myself in the mirror. My eyes were dark, circles laced underneath them. My hair was sticking out at odd ends; I didn't realize what a bad job I did of cutting it. My brown roots showed through. I slumped in my chair, resisting the urge to straighten and sit up. I could hear Gothel's voice in my head telling me that pretty girls don't slump. Pretty girls don't mumble.

I let out a loud scream, but I was alone.

No one heard me, no one checked on me. I was alone. I put my arms on the table and began to cry into them. Everything that happened on the Skyway hurting me, making me cry in pain. I don't know how long I cried. I don't know how long I was alone, but I heard the door open to my right.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked over. A woman was standing in the doorway juggling a paper cup of water, tissues, and a file. Her red hair was bundled up in a bun. She was staring intently at the cup of water.

"Do you need help?" I asked quietly. She looked up just as a little water sloshed over the side and onto the tissue box.

"Oh!" She squeaked. I quickly stood up and retrieved the cup of water and tissues from her. "Thanks," Her voice normally was high pitched and almost matched the pitch of the squeak.

"No problem." I smiled weakly sitting back down in the chair.

"I'm Adrielle." She greeted closing the door behind her before sitting across from me. She spread the files out. "I'm just going to be taking your name, fingerprints, and information like that." A smile spread out across her cherry red lips.

"I'm Rapunzel. The woman I thought for 19 years was my mother just stabbed the man I fell in love with and he might be dead, but I don't know because I'm stuck here." I stared into her eyes. Her smile faded and she looked down.

"I'm sorry to hear that Rapunzel." Adrielle opened the first light yellow folder and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Well, let's get started shall we?" When I didn't answer, she leaned forward and pressed a button on a black box.

"If you could just state your full name, please?"

"What if I don't know if my name is real?" I asked staring at the black box.

"You don't know your name?" Adrielle asked a pen now prompted in her hand.

"I don't know if it's real. I've never had a birth certificate."

"Well, why don't you just spell your name out for me? What have you gone by your whole life?"

"Rapunzel Gothel." I spelled it out for her before adding, "But it's not my real name."

"That's just fine, Miss Gothel."

"It's just Rapunzel."

Adrielle paused and looked up. "Right, Rapunzel." She smiled before she continued. "How old are you, Rapunzel?"

"I'm nineteen, born November 24." I answered her. "The same day as the marina owners' daughter."

"Oh," Adrielle seemed confused by my extra statements, but smiled none the less.

"So we'll just need a few more things." With my permission, they took my fingerprints. They also asked if they could take some DNA using my spit. I asked where I should spit, but Adrielle took out a Q-Tip and swabbed the inside of my cheek. She had me sign some documents, then, asked if I wanted anything. I asked her if she could tell me how Eugene was doing, but she said she'd ask the Captain. She left after that. I was alone again.

I could feel the hour growing late, and I wanted to sleep. Ever since meeting Eugene, my sleep suffered. I didn't mind so much anymore. Right now, all I wanted to do was find Eugene though. I wanted to make sure he was okay. I needed to know.

Captain Gainey entered the room with his own folder, "How are you feeling, Rapunzel?" He asked taking the seat across from me.

"Tired, when can I see Eugene?" I asked, a slight whine invading my voice.

"It won't be much longer today."

Today? What did that mean? Was I going to have to come back?

Captain Gainey cleared his throat. "I suppose we'll start at the beginning of tonight." He inspected the black box on the table before turning back to me. "Can you tell me what happened today?"

"The woman I thought was my mother stabbed my best friend."

Gainey was quiet for a moment, massaging the bridge of his nose. "Why don't you start from the beginning? How did you get to the Skyway bridge?"

"I crossed it earlier that day when I was going to see Max… I had to-," I paused. Max wrote a letter when he gave me the file. He would get in trouble if they knew he stole the file. "I had to talk to him… about my mother."

When the captain didn't respond I continued. "I didn't get the answers I wanted so I crossed the Skyway to go back home and then I saw Eugene-."

"You mean Flynn Rider?" Gainey interjected.

"No," I shook my. "Eugene Fitzherbert. That's his real name." The captains' eyes widened and then he slowly nodded before writing this down.

"I saw Eugene crossing the bridge. I was supposed to stay at his house because I didn't want to go home- I couldn't go home. We were fighting because I said I wanted to go home because I didn't want her to hurt me."

"Can you clarify who 'her' is?" Captain Gainey interrupted me.

"My mother," I slowly looked up to meet his eyes. "No, she's not my mother. The woman is a fraud. She stole me when I was a baby. I don't know who my parents are."

"Then how do you know she kidnapped you?"

"She doesn't have any paperwork on me. She doesn't tell me who my father is, and we look nothing alike."

Captain Gainey nodded slowly scribbling what seemed like my every word down. "You can continue if you'd like."

"So he and Max were trying to persuade me when Gothel came out of nowhere and tried to take me away." A few tears leaked down my face. "She wanted me to go home, and I would have if I knew-." I broke down crying hiding my face in my hands, my back shaking. The room was quiet except for my sobs. I knew I had to continue or the silence wouldn't break. I wouldn't get to see Eugene.

"Eugene tried to protect me, and I tried to get away from her. She stabbed him when I wouldn't go back…" I went quiet after that. That was all there was.

"Thank you," Captain Gainey spoke after he realized I was finished. "Do you have anywhere to stay for the night?"

"I was supposed to stay at Eugene's." I took a tissue from the box slowly cleaning my face.

"Well, you can't stay with him. Is there anyone else you can stay with?"

"Max?"

But he shook his head at this too.

"Oh, then no."

He was thinking.

"All we can do is give you a list of the closest hotels."

"What about Eugene?" I asked him watching him stand. "You said I could see him. When can I see him?"

"I'm afraid Mr. Rider is under police watch at the hospital. He can have no visitors."

No, he was joking. He told me that I could see Eugene. He couldn't just force me out of there lying to my face.

"That's not fair!" I tried to argue slowly standing. Captain Gainey arched an eyebrow at me. "You promised me." I rested my fists on the table. I was tired of people taking advantage of me.

"Rapunzel, just sit down."

"If you want me in here tomorrow, you'll let me see Eugene." The room was quiet. Captain Gainey was no longer looking at me, but beyond me. He was just quietly staring and shrugged.

"Why don't you sit outside in the lobby and we'll find you a nice place to stay for the night." Captain Gainey turned off the black box and opened the door for me. He guided me out to the lobby, but I turned before he left.

"You promised me…" I barely managed to choke out through my tears.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." The captain left me alone with a few clerks staring at me. My eyebrows knitted together as I sat down on the couch. I buried my face in my hands and cried some more. I no longer cared about who saw me or who judged me. I just wanted to see Eugene and they wouldn't let me. Why? He wasn't dangerous.

"Hey…" A cool familiar voice burst through my head as the leather cushions on the couch shifted. I glanced over seeing Max beside me.

"I'm never going to see him again, am I?" I sobbed out. His fingers touched my shoulder softly. It wasn't like when Eugene touched me.

"What do you mean?"

"Your father said I couldn't see him. I just want to make sure he's okay." I leaned on Max. He enveloped me in his arms holding me close. Comfort washed over me, but I still couldn't be soothed.

"Let me talk to him, I'll see what I can do." It sounded promising, but I didn't let it affect me. He set me aside on the couch and got up walking to where his father had disappeared to. I saw Adrielle watching me from her desk and I just shook my head and stared at the carpeted floors. I thought about counting the amount of threads, but I knew that would take too long and wouldn't be interesting enough.

"…You promised her. Eugene is all she has now."

I could hear the faint shouts of Max. I stood slowly following them. I didn't want anyone to talk about me anymore without me there.

"He's a wanted man."

I had unknowingly brought Eugene as Flynn to the police. It was my fault that he would go to jail. I would never see him again. I had lost everything in my life in a day. Who could say that?

"Just let me see him tonight. I promise I'll cooperate if you just let me see him. I'll tell you anything you want." I interrupted holding myself as I watched the two face to face. Max didn't look a lot like his father. They shared a similar nose and jaw line, but their hair was different.

Captain Gainey looked at me then to Max. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Max asked his hands resting on his hips.

"She has no record in any system. We don't know if she's telling the truth."

"I'll go with her, and watch them." Max was trying too hard to make this happen. "Just for tonight, dad."

The captain appeared to be contemplating it.

"I promise, Captain Gainey. I will tell you anything. I will not help Eugene at all. I just need to tell him I'm sorry. I need to tell him I love him." I took a breath and shook my head as they were quiet. "When I promise something, I never break it."

The group was quiet, the whole station was quiet. Then, Captain Gainey sighed.

"Okay."

"Okay?" I asked. I was shocked at the pitch of my voice, but I was excited.

"I'll arrange an escort, you can see him, and then tomorrow morning you'll be back here and we'll talk more." Captain Gainey said then looked at Max, "You will be with her at all times and with one of the guards. You never let her out of your sight."

"I won't." Max took my hand in his.

"I'll call the hospital and let them know to expect you."

"Thank you, dad." Max began to walk away, but I pulled away from him and approached the captain slowly. The man looked at me warily. I slowly hugged the captain.

"Thank you, really." I pulled away and followed Max out of the station.


	14. An Ending

Chapter 14 – An Ending

"_She's the girl that no one ever knows"_

A police car was ready and waiting in a matter of minutes. It took us down the winding roads of Corona to a hospital. It was a very tall building clad in white. A neon science shown it's name "Corona Emergency Hospital." As soon as we entered I was overwhelmed with the smells and the amount of people. A child was crying in the main room while others rushed around. Everyone was busy, and I didn't know what to do. Max placed a hand on the small of my back, guiding me to a window inside with a woman sitting behind it at a desk. He showed his I.D. to the woman. I could barely hear him over the sounds surrounding us.

"We're here to see Flynn Rider."

"He's in police custody, I'm afraid I can't let you." The woman shook her head.

"Captain Gainey should have called and said that Maximus Gainey and Rapunzel Gothel would be here to visit with police escort." Max talked diplomatically. It was weird to hear the words come out of his mouth. He sounded like a different person.

The woman let out a sigh, "Let me talk with my supervisor." The woman stood from behind the glass pane and left. The few minutes we waited felt like hours, but she eventually came back and motioned for the police officer that had tailed us. She talked quietly with him keeping her voice low so Max and I couldn't hear it. She slipped him a piece of paper.

"This way," The man said in a gruff voice before leading us through the hospital to an elevator. He glanced at the slip of paper and pressed a floor when we entered. There were other people standing in the elevator. I didn't like it. The walls were too close to me, the people were all crammed together, and it felt overwhelming and like the air had been sucked from the room.

I clutched to Max's side as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders holding me close until we got to the floor. We followed the officer to another lady at a desk. She wasn't behind a window though; she was just sitting in the middle of a room at a circular desk. He handed her a piece of paper and his badge.

"This way," The new woman at the desk stood up and walked away from us. We all followed in complete silence. Every door was closed. Behind some of the doors I could hear moaning and groaning, others were completely silent. The hallway was empty except for us. My anticipation rose as we walked.

"He just got out of surgery an hour or so ago. He's out of the ICU, but he hasn't woken up yet."

"Woken up?"

It appeared the woman had been talking to the police officer rather than me, because she looked back shocked.

"Yes, we had to put him under to perform surgery. He hasn't woken up yet. It's a miracle that he's still alive. A clean wound, right through his abdomen like that. It barely missed some of his vital organs. He lost a lot of blood, too." The woman continued to talk. Her terms gradually became more complicated and I tuned them out once I saw two guards stationed outside of a room.

"Eugene." I gasped knowing that the guards were for him. I attempted to run for the room, but Max grabbed me by the waist holding me back.

"Patience, Rapunzel." He urged me. Keeping the pace with the group was hard, I wanted to see Eugene, but they walked so slow. My heart was pounding wildly knowing that I would see him and my legs ached to run to him. He was hurt because of me. Everything that happened was because of me.

"Captain Gainey tells me you'll be staying here for some time."

"I need to talk to him." I told her, but Max pushed me back.

"We will be staying until the morning, if that is alright."

"Just don't get in the way of the nurses and doctors." The woman urged before opening the door for us. She let Max and I, and the guard, into the room. I let go of Max's hand as soon as I saw Eugene lying in a bed. Tears welled in my eyes as I noticed the machines tied to him. The sounds in the room weren't as bad as the hallway noises or the lobby noises. Just beeps as machines calculated. His life was in their hands.

"Eugene." I breathed, tears beginning again in my eyes. I ran towards the bed careful of everything. His face was peaceful. My fingers reached out touching his face where a shadow of hair graced his jaw line.

There was no response.

I leaned against the bed staring for awhile. My fingers found their way to his hand taking it gently to hold it. I gave it a small squeeze. Nothing. No response. It was limp.

"Eugene," I breathed again.

"Why don't you sit down?" Max offered pulling up a chair beside Eugene's bedside. I sat, my body thanking Max, but I didn't say a word. I stared at Eugene's hand as I traced small circles into his lifeless palm. I glanced at his peaceful face. What had I done?

Max flipped on the television. I glanced at it for a second. While the television might have entertained me because I never watched growing up, I was more focused on Eugene. I didn't want to watch it right now. I just wanted Eugene to wake up. I glanced towards the door where a guard was standing. He watched me closely making sure I didn't do anything.

I looked back at Eugene giving him my full attention. Over time, my eyes started growing tired, my body heavy. I leaned forward resting my head on the bed, my fingers still clinging to his. I didn't mean to fall asleep, but my body willed it.

Before I knew it, I heard talking.

"Why did you bring her here?"

"It wasn't my choice!"

My ears perked as my head slowly rose from the bed. I wasn't in a familiar place, but I knew both of the people talking. Then I remembered everything. Eugene had been stabbed by Gothel. I was taken to a police station and forced to retell the events. Then, Max had helped me visit Eugene in the hospital. I fell asleep waiting for him to wake up, but now we were both awake.

"Eugene," I gasped realizing he was awake. He was sitting up in the bed. His eyes were trained on Max, but shifted to me when I woke up. I saw a small smile spread on his face.

Barely thinking, I threw my arms around his neck hugging him close. I was on the hospital bed with him. His arms were around my waist holding me close. I could feel his face in my neck. I didn't want to let him go, but I needed to see his face. I pulled away slowly, laughing twice, and looking into his deep brown eyes. My hands fisted in his hospital gown near the collar. I felt a tear run down my cheek as I pulled him close to me, my lips clashing with his.

I kissed him.

It was my first, so I had no idea what I was doing, but he seemed to. His fingers slipped through my short, choppy hair, pulling me closer to him. His lips glided over mine as he controlled my head. I didn't mind, I just held him tighter. I needed this. I waited so long to kiss him. I wanted to kiss him.

"Rapunzel," He laughed pulling away and resting his forehead against mine. I wanted to keep kissing him. It felt good, the way he knotted his fingers into my hair. Goose bumps ran along my arms.

"I've wanted to do that forever." I admitted quietly looking anywhere but his eyes.

"Me too," He admitted. I smiled and looked back into his eyes. He gave me a small peck on the lips before pulling away. "We need to talk though." His fingers brushed through my hair pushing it back.

"About what? You're okay, that's all I care about." I fought the urge to kiss him as I adjusted myself to sit on the bed next to him. One of my hands braced itself on the bed, holding me up, while the other played with the wrinkles of his hospital gown.

"You shouldn't have come."

The words made my heart fall and I looked away putting my hand in my lap.

"I had to see you."

"Rapunzel," His voice was breathless, pleading. His hand reached out for my face making me look at him again. "You have a change to start a new life. Find your parents, whoever they are, find someone, and start over."

"I want to start over with you." I sighed leaning forward as if to kiss him again, but he held me back.

"I'm going to go away for awhile once I'm healed."

"Why?" I asked him not understanding. Why would he leave me?

It was his turn to look away, and not meet my eyes.

"I did a lot of bad things. I stole. You know that."

"But you don't anymore."

He sighed, and I took his hand out of comfort. "I have warrants for my arrest, and I'm going to admit to everything. That'll make my sentence shorter." No matter what he had done for me, and even if he had stopped stealing, he was going to jail.

"I'll wait for you." I promised, pressing my forehead against his.

"You have a chance-."

"I don't care if I have a chance or can start over. I care about you, Eugene, and I need you in my life. You were my new dream." I repeated to him and sealed my lips over his again. It was short, but sweet.

With a small smile on his face, Eugene laughed, "It might be a couple years."

"It could be a hundred years and I wouldn't care."

"Rapunzel-."

"Eugene." I pleaded. "Just trust me."

"I-," He sighed staring up at the ceiling. I determinedly stared at him until he looked back at me. "Okay, if that is what you want to do." We stared at each other for awhile before I kissed him once more. This time it was longer, his lips moved against mine as I felt his tongue touch my lips. He knew exactly what he was doing and guided me through the motions.

I pulled away slowly, "I'm going to stay by your side for as long as I can. I want to help."

"I think you've helped plenty as it is." He pushed my hair back. Then, he turned my head slightly to look at it from the side. "I like your hair like this." Eugene changed the subject. "It's cute."

I brought my fingers up to touch it. "It's kind of brown. I never realized that at the base of my head it's brown."

"I like it." He admitted. I let out a small laugh.

"I like you." He was serious.

"I like you too." I professed. He kissed me once more before moving to look at the television. I forgot it was on. I looked back and saw Max just watching it. I forgot he was there.

"Thank you." I reached out for Max's shoulder; he looked back at me and smiled.

"No problem. I'm here to help too."

"Thanks," Eugene grinned, "You're not so bad, kid."

"Yeah, whatever." Max waved the two of us off. "Just get some rest, both of you."

I smiled and retreated back to my seat by Eugene's bed as he settled into it. It suddenly felt okay to sleep. My feet were tired, my body was exhausted, but my mind was buzzing. I felt happy. I felt something new bubbling in my chest.

Taking Eugene's hand in mine, I leaned forward. "I'll wait for you, from a day to a year to forever. " I saw the small smile appear on his face, his eyes closed.

"I know, Blondie."

"For like the first time ever I'm completely free. I feel so at home."

The room was quiet after that. No television. No talking. Just a peaceful quiet as the morning sun began peaking into the room. It was uninterrupted from any trees. There was just Eugene, Max, and me sitting as the run reached through. I was home when I was with them. I had grown so much.

Eugene and I were no longer just a rogue and an artist. We were something more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the last chapter for A Rogue and An Artist. I would like to thank everyone for reading! If you'd like to leave a review, I do read every single one. I greatly appreciate all of the reviews I have received and the audience that I have held captive for half a year. Thank you. -Keiliykuckoo**


End file.
